Campeones
by Bakuryu95
Summary: Dos almas dejadas al olvido, todo por una profecía, pero eso les abre la puerta de la luz y la oscuridad.
1. Prologo

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta es mi primer historia de naruto espero les guste._**

.

.

.

En el principio antes de que existiera el chakra e incluso los humanos la tierra estaba habitada por demonios y otros seres de oscuridad, eso hasta que dios decidió dar vida variada al planeta lo cual hizo que los demonios fueran exiliados a un lugar que en el futuro sería llamado infierno/inframundo, en ese momento fue cuando dios creó los animales, plantas y humanos; éste complacido con lo que creo se dispuso a descansar y darles papeles a las dos razas (ángeles y demonios) así creando la creencia de que unos son bueno y otros malos ya que a los ángeles se les dio el trabajo de ayudar y crear vida mientras que a los demonios el tentar y arrebatar las vidas.

Pero todo cambio cuando dios vio lo que si creación hacía entre ellos destrucción, caos y muerte entre ellos todo por poder y gobernar sobre otros, así que enloqueció de ira y se dispuso a bajar de su trono e ir a acabar con ellos con sus propias manos, ninguna de las dos razas hizo o dijo algo ya que en parte estaban de acuerdo con el pero todo acabó cuando vieron el sadismo y la sonrisa llena de locura al matar a su propia creación.

Ellos notaron que el dichoso ser superior ya estaba corrompido y sería un peligro el dejarlo vivo, pero ellos al tener un poder inferior a él no podían matarle y menos individualmente así que los líderes de cada raza se reunieron en hicieron una alianza entre ellos.

Y así inició una guerra que duró siglos entre dios y los ángeles/demonios, el ser superior al ver que sus ayudantes lo querían destruir enloqueció mucho más y continuó manchando sus manos con sangre, ya no le interesaba si eran inocentes o no el solo quería acabar con todo aquel que tuviera en frente así que en un momento de desesperación cada raza hizo un ritual donde todos los guerreros se unirían en uno dejando solo a un demonio y a un ángel con todos los poderes diversos en un solo cuerpo y así la lucha se hizo más pareja, en ángel y el demonio se complementaban en batalla contra dios pero aún así no era suficiente así que utilizaron su último recurso sellarlo y así con la ayuda de algunos seres de sus razas que aunque no eran guerreros se sacrificaron para así los líderes pudieran acumular la suficiente energía para el encierro y así se hizo el demonio disparó una energía oscura que logró conectar y creo una esfera negra de hierro alrededor de dios para posteriormente el ángel disparara una ráfaga de luz blanca que creo unas cadenas de luz alrededor de la esfera, dios al estar demasiado agotado por los siglos de batalla no pudo evitar el encierro pero juró que algún día se liberaría y acabaría con todo lo que viviese.

Al acabar la guerra todos festejaron juntos, la alianza formada hace siglos se convirtió en amistad.

-Bueno parece que por fin todo acabó, al menos por ahora- dijo el ángel

-Sí así parece- respondió el demonio

-Me gustaría darle una segunda oportunidad a la humanidad, ellos pueden aprender de sus errores- hablo el ser de luz

-Estaría bien ver su progreso, si quieres darles una oportunidad te ayudaré para que no se sobreesfuercen- continuó el oscuro

Y así ambos después de un descanso lo hicieron, los demonios trajeron varias almas del inframundo, a aquellos que demostraron ser buenos en vida y los ángeles se encargaron de darles un cuerpo en el que habitar además de que los demonios destruyeron todo en el planeta para dejarlo libre para que los ángeles crearán la naturaleza de nuevo, no eran tan poderosos como dios así que eso llevo demasiado tiempo.

Desafortunadamente para los demonios la gente resucitada tenía la antigua creencia y los catalogó como los malos y los culpo de dicho problema estos se molestaron pero finalmente comprendieron que así son los humanos y no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlos, y así transcurrieron más siglos para la evolución humana.

El tiempo pasó a la tierra llegó a la tierra un ser llamado Kaguya una mujer muy bella con el doujutsu Bakugan. Llegó donde se encontraba el Dios Árbol. Kaguya fue llevada por unos hombres hacia Tenji, con el cual comenzaría a convivir y después enamorarse para quedar embarazada, Kaguya fuera perseguida por su belleza por otro líder de país pero asesino a los enviados. El líder molesto pidió la cabeza de Kaguya y Tenji para mantener la paz la empezo a cazar. Ella fue hasta el árbol y comió el fruto adquiriendo la habilidad de usar chakra y metió a todos en el tsukuyomi infinito, un tiempo después liberaría a unas personas para que la raza humana no se extinguiera borraría sus memorias y la tratarian como una diosa. después dio a luz a dos niños a los cuales llamó Hagoromo y Hamura que heredaron su gran chakra, pero enventualmente Kaguya empezaría a dudar de los humanos y el poder la consumiría y empezó un reino de tiranía y las personas que la adoraban la empezaron a ver como un demonio ella trató de quitarle el chakra a sus hijos fusionándose con el árbol sagrado dando nacimiento a una poderosa bestia, el Diez Colas. La bestia arrasó con todo en busca de su chakra hasta que sus hijos, tras una batalla, la derrotaron, procediendo a separar el poderoso Chakra de su madre, sellándola y sellando el Chakra en Hagoromo lo que lo convirtió en el primer Jinchūriki.

Estando sin poder, Kaguya se transformó en una estatua, la estatua fue enviada a el núcleo de la luna. Hamura posteriormente partiría con el resto del clan a la luna para proteger el cuerpo de su madre, mientras que Hagoromo se quedaría en la tierra, donde enseñó a la humanidad los conceptos del Chakra llegando a ser venerado y conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos en un intento por hacer que las personas se conectasen entre sí utilizando el Chakra en vez de usarlo como un arma, ésto mediante un concepto conocido como Ninshū.

Hagoromo en su lecho de muerte escogió como heredero de su voluntad a su hijo menor Asura lo que ocacionó una irá a su hijo mayor Indra y comenzó una batalla que duraría generaciones ya que reencarnarian cada cierto tiempo para continuar su lucha. Antes de morir Hagoromo separaría el chakra del juubi (Diez colas) en nueve bijus.

Asura tuvo su descendencia que fueron el clan Senju y el clan Uzumaki cada uno con habilidades únicas mientras que Indra fundó el clan Uchiha y creo el ninjutsu, así sus reencarnaciónes que fueron Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha fundaron la aldea conocida como Konohagakure, pero Madara al querer más poder fue a controlar kyubi y así inició la batalla entre estos dos dando como ganador a Hashirama, el se casó con mito Uzumaki que fue la primer Jinchūriki del kyubi.

Los Uzumakis se instalaron en una isla y la llamaron auzushiogakure o la aldea del remolino hicieron una alianza con Konoha por medio de un matrimonio. Tiempo después el matrimonio Senju iban a tener un hijo así que pidieron un uzamaki para ser el nuevo Jinchūriki y mandaron a Kushina Uzumaki. Esta niña creció y se volvió una de las mejores kunohichi del continente elemental y se casó con Minato Namikaze que se convertiria en el cuarto hokage.

Todos estos acontecimientos fueron vistos por los angeles y demonios que no quisieron intervenir en absoluto.

Lo que nos lleva a nuestra historia actual, donde Kushina está dando a luz en un lugar alejado por qué el sello se debilitaria.

-Felicidades señora Kushina tiene gemelos- dijo la enfermera a cargo, Minato y Kushina estaba muy felices al ver a los pequeños, uno era rubio de ojos azules con marca de bigotes parecido a Minato y el otro era pelirrojo de ojos violetas parecido a Kushina y también las marcas de bigotes

-Como les pondremos Kushina- preguntó Minato

-Que te parece Naruto y Menna?- respondió la pelirroja

-Me parece perfecto- dijo feliz el rubio, en eso aparece un enmascarado y toma a Naruto entre sus brazos.

-Devuelveme a mi hijo- hablo Minato con su otro bebé en brazos

-Si lo quiere devuelta alejarse de la Jinchūriki- Minato volteó a ver a Kushina y está sintió a lo que de mala gana se alejó, el sujeto aventó al bebé al aire y el rubio en un rápido movimiento fue por el. Mientras eso pasaba el enmascarado tocó el sello de la pelirroja y libero al kyubi y el sujeto lo transportó a la aldea donde con su Sharingan controlo al bijus que empezó a destruir la aldea, así iniciando una lucha por defender la misma un momento después aparece el cuarto hokage a pelear pero al ver que no pueden detener a la bestia decide sellarla ensus hijos escogiendo al pelirrojo para el poder y el alma/cuerpo en el rubio.

Realizó los sellos de manos correspondientes y gritó -Shiki Fūjin- y delante de Minato apareció un ser morado esquelético, con dos cuernos y cabello blanco; poseía una daga en la boca y tenía los brazos extendidos hacia los lados además de traer puesta una bata blanca

-Para que me has invocado- dijo el ser espectral a Minato.

-Shinigami-sama necesito que sellé al kyubi en mis hijos, al pelirrojo dele el chakra y al rubio su alma/cuerpo- respondió temeroso el cuarto hokage y el espectro empezó a hacer lo pedido, con su daga corto al kyubi dividiendo su chakra de su alma tomo la energía y la coloco dentro del pelirrojo que empezó a llorar, después tomo lo restante y lo sello en el rubio que también lloró, luego miro bien al bebé y se percató de algo así que tomó una decisión.

-Humano, no me llevaré tu alma por el momento- una vez dicho esto procedió a desaparecer dejando a Minato confundido pero alegre de que no hubiera muerto.


	2. Elegidos y Pruebas

Time Skip 5 años

Un niño rubio está caminando por la calle cuando de repente ve a una niña siendo molestada por dos chicos de 10 años, entonces el decide acercarse para ayudarla

-Dejenla en paz!!!- dijo el pequeño rápido

-O si no que?- preguntó burlón uno de ellos, el chico no sabía que decir así que solo se puso en frente de la niña y empujó a los matones; estos se enojaron y empezaron a golpearlo hasta que se cansaron y se fueron entonces la niña se acercó.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la pequeña preocupada

-Si no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa contagiando a la niña que también sonrió

-Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo el -Y el tuyo?- le pregunto también

-Yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga- le respondió alegre la chiquilla

Mientras al mismo tiempo en la mansión Namikaze el matrimonio estaba esperando visitas.

-Cuándo llegarán?- preguntó una pelirroja a su marido

-Pronto Kushi- le dijo relajado, en ese momento se escucha el timbre y el rubio va a abrir

-Lamentamos la tardanza- dijo un hombre alto, moreno, castaño con un hakama y el distintivo eran sus ojos blancos, venía acompañado con una mujer peliazul, un poco alta, piel blanca y también ojos blancos y una niña de la misma edad que Menna de piel bronceada, castaña y los ojos blancos

-No te preocupes Hiashi- dijo el hombre sonriendo -Menma ven a saludar!- gritó el rubio y entro corriendo un pequeño pelirrojo

-Hola- dijo alegre a las personas que llegaron y vio a la niña

-Hola, soy Menna quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó con han sonrisa a la niña, ella volteó a ver a su papá y mamá que asintieron y fue a jugar con el pequeño, y los adultos empezaron a hablar de su día y lo que habían hecho ya que no habían podido juntarse a hablar. Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Namikaze eran equipo cuando eran pequeños y por eso son amigos al igual que Kushina Uzumaki, Hana Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha, latimosamente los Uchiha no pudieron asistir a la reunión y así pasaron toda la tarde conviviendo y riendo cuando en una nube de humo apareció un peliblanco de cabello largo y marcas en las mejillas debajo de los ojos

-Que sucede sensei?- preguntó el rubio

-Hay una profecía, me la acaba de decir el viejo sapo Gamamaru- dijo serio el Sannum

-Y que dice sensei- preguntó el castaño

-Dice: "El dios creador de todo en la tierra, aquel que fue corrompido por los actos de su creación se liberará de sus ataduras, dos campeones serán elegidos de entre todos por la luz y la oscuridad; que el dios de cuide de los ojos plata y de la fuerza del remolino y rayo, ellos están destinados a matarle y están destinados a estar juntos si ellos lo desean, ellos traerán la paz a la tierra y serán los salvadores del planeta. Luz elige bien y seguirás, elige mal y en oscuridad te transformarás, oscuridad elige si te equivocas a tu nombre mancillado darás honor se sabio y la verdad saldrá al sol."- dijo la profecía, todos se quedaron pensando ya que no sabían a que se refería con dios, hasta que recordaron la historia de Kaguya Otsutsuki y pensaron que no era solo un mito y que ella era la diosa a la que se referían

-Fuerza del remolino y rayo?- dijo Kushina

-Ojos plata- hablo Hana

-Debe ser Menna- dijo rápidamente Minato

-Y Hanabi- de igual manera dijo Hiashi

-Por que ellos? Tienen otros hijo si no mal recuerdo- preguntó con duda Jiraiya

-Facil, Menna tiene el poder del zorro es obvio que se trate de el- dijo Minato como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-Y Hanabi a demostrado ser una prodigio con el arte de nuestro clan, a diferencia de Hinata que es mediocre- respondió indiferente Hiashi, sus esposas quería defender a sus hijos pero tenían que darle la razón a ellos por qué estaban en lo cierto

-Bien entonces a partir de mañana los entrenaremos para que se hagan más fuertes y venzan a ese supuesto dios- dijo Minato y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Un momento en la profecía decía que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Eso quiere decir- dijo Hana pero no pudo terminar por qué Kushina salto de la emoción y gritó

-Seremos familia!!!- dijo eufórica y abrazo a Hana y así empezó un arduo entrenamiento para los pequeños y también una vida de concentimiento para los menores y olvidó para los mayores. El muchacho empezó a sufrir abusos de los aldeanos y shinobis ya que el consejo de ancianos esparció que él era el contenedor del alma de biju mientras que la pequeña ojiperla sufría repudio de parte de su clan por qué según ellos no tenía talento para las artes ninjas siendo de la rama principal y de parte de los aldeanos por juntarse con el pequeño Jinchūriki aunque con ella no iban al abuso físico.

Time Skip 4 años

Vemos a un rubio corriendo por la aldea huyendo de los aldeanos y shinobis que quería lastimarlo, iba lo más rápido que podía y en un giro se encontró con la entrada a un espeso bosque, tenía miedo al ver lo oscuro del mismo más por qué no había luna esa noche pero al voltear le aterro más el ver a la gente más cerca suyo así que decidió entrar a dicho bosque; los aldeanos y ninjas se detuvieron en seco y maldijeron por lo bajo el que se les haya escapado su objetivo pero aún así estaban alegres por que pensaban que dentro de ese lugar moriría.

El niño con miedo iba caminando, iba recordando el como sus papás lo dejaron de lado y las veces que estos lo rechazaban. Aún le dolía el hecho de que todo el año en que cumplió 7 les pedía que lo entrenarán pero ellos se negaran y más cuando lo pidió la última vez

Flashback

Un pequeño de 7 años se acercaba alegre a sus padres al ver que estaban entrenando con su hermano menor

-Hola mamá, hola papá- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, ellos al escuchar una voz voltearon y vieron a Naruto de manera indiferente

-Hola- dijeron sin muchas ganas, el niño no le dio importancia y se acercó más

-Me pueden entrenar junto con mi hermanito- dijo feliz a lo que el pelirrojo volteó a ver a sus padres como pidiendo también por el

-Lo siento pero no, solo retrasarias a tu hermano; el debe concentrarse para ser el salvador del mundo- le dijo de manera seca Minato

-Pero yo puedo ayudarlo y quiero aprender, les prometo que no seré un estorbo- dijo un poco triste

-Ya te dijimos que no, tu hermano es más importante que tú así que vete de una vez- esas frías palabras vinieron de Kushina lo que hizo que Naruto rompiera en llanto y su hermano viera con los ojos abiertos a su mamá por lo que dijo, el menor volteó a ver a su hermano y artículo un lo siento antes de que Naruto se fuera corriendo.

Fin flashback

Desde ese momento se alejó de su familia, y a esta poco le importó el vínculo roto que se había hecho incluso empezaron a olvidarse de que lo tenían ya que ya no lo llamaban a comer y lo llevaban a salidas familiares, por eso el tuvo que crecer más rápido y se autosuficiente aunque no se iba de la casa si el se lavaba, se hacía de comer y todo. La ropa que ya no quería su hermano menor el la sacaba de la basura para usarla y el hermano se había vuelto arrogante y lo menospreciaba.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy adentrado en el bosque así que tuvo más miedo, entonces al no saber el camino de regreso decidió buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, siguio caminando cuando encontró una casa de madera de dos pisos pintada de negro por fuera. El pequeño con tenis se acercó a la puerta y tocó esperando que alguien saliera pero nadie atendía, así que checó y noto que no tenía seguro y decidió entrar, al momento de ingresar a la casa las luces se prendieron y vio que la casa estaba llena de polvo y demasiado desordenada, no le importó mucho y fue al sillón a pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente el niño con curiosidad se puso a revisar la casa fue al segundo piso y vio que solo eran recámaras cuatro para ser exactos así que bajo vio lo que era una cocina sin nada ahí, después la sala de estar, un baño en cada piso y finalmente al fondo de un pasillo una habitación, era un estudio en dicha escamas había dos estanterías y muchos libros de todo tipo y tamaño, el joven se acercó y tomó un libro cuya cubierta era negra al momento de que iba a abrir el libro algo lo detuvo; sentía que era algo muy oscuro así que lo dejo en su lugar y salió de la casa rumbo a la aldea.

Al momento de llegar a la aldea tomo nota mental del camino a seguir los si quería escaparse de nuevo, iba por las calles y sentía las miradas de odio, dio un largo suspiro y fue a su casa a tomar un baño y desayunar, cuando llego nadie lo recibió como siempre aunque le dolía ya estaba acostumbrado. Hizo lo que se propuso y salió de su casa al campo de entrenamiento de entrenamiento 8 que es donde se reúne con Hinata para entrenar, tenía ganas de verla era su mejor amiga aunque también la única y ella lo entendía ya que vivía lo mismo que el al ser su hermana una de las elegidas según la profecía de jiraiya. Cuando llegó la vio ahí sentada esperándolo el se acercó rápido

-Hola Hinata- saludo con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida

-Hola Naruto, qué tal ayer si lograste escapar?- saludo y preguntó la niña, el bajo la cabeza de forma triste y asintió

-Si, aunque con trabajos. Adivina cuando me libré de ellos encontré una casa por ahí cerca, había muchos libros y estaba bonita la casa- comento el

-Enserio, donde?- preguntó la chica

-Dentro del bosque oscuro- dijo él y ella se estremeció ya que los padres de todos los niños habían prohibido la entrada a ese lugar

-Naruto por qué fuiste a ese lugar?- preguntó molesta y preocupada

-Sera la una forma de librarme de la gente- dijo cabizbajo

-Te comprendo- dijo triste ella también

-Entonces quieres ir a ver?- preguntó el chico

-No lo sé, dicen que es muy peligroso- dijo un poco asustada

-No te preocupes, yo estuve ahí y no me pasó nada- dijo un poco confiado el niño

-Bueno vamos, pero después de entrenar un poco- dijo ella sonriendo a lo que el rubio sintió feliz, no podían hacer mucho solos así que solo entrenaban control de chakra y Hinata un poco el junken, cuando terminaron su práctica se dirigieron al bosque oscuro. Una vez dentro Naruto hizo memoria del camino y se adentro más, cuando llegaron a la casa Naruto se sorprendió por qué ahora estaba pintada de blanco, aun así decidió entrar Hinata lo siguió y fueron al estudio ahí encontraron los estantes

-Ves te lo dije- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-Tenias razón- dijo con una leve sonrisa, entonces ambos fueron a una estantería por un libro que por alguna razón se sentían atraídos por ellos, Naruto tomó el libro de la mañana y Hinata tomo uno con cubierta blanca ambos al abrirlos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de un ritual de invocación y se acercaron el uno al otro y vieron el libro contrario para notar eso

-Esto es para invocar- dijo Naruto

-Pero eso se hace con sellos de manos y aquí dice que es otra forma- dijo confundida

-Entonces por qué está en estos libros?- preguntó el rubio

-No lo sé- dijo ella

-Quieres hacerlo para ver de qué trata?- preguntó el chico entusiasmado

-Pero si es algo peligroso?- preguntó con cautela Hinata

-Puedes ser, pero la vida es un riesgo no?- contra atacó el ojiazul

-No lo sé- respondió dudosa

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- hablo rápidamente el rubio

-Tu lo harás?- le pregunto la ojiperla

-Claro que si, además no puede ser peligroso si todo lo que pide se encuentra en el hogar- le comento emocionado

-No te da miedo?- cuestionó la niña

-Claro que si, pero es más mi curiosidad- dijo de forma apenada

-Bien, si tú lo haces yo también- dijo con convicción la peliazul y así se pusieron a leer los libros y se aprendieron todo lo que pedía para traerlos después. Después de una semana tenían todo reunido y fueron a la parte trasera de la casa hacer el ritual, hicieron todo tal y como lo decían los libros en eso los cisculos de los rituales empezaron a brillar el de Naruto de un color rojo con morado y el de Hinata de un color blanco y amarillo de dichos círculos empezaron a salir dos seres.

Del círculo de Hinata salió un ser alto, de piel blanca y cabello del mismo color, tenía tres pares de alas blancas como la nieve además de una armadura plateada, un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color y tres espadas.

Del círculo de Naruto salió un ser de dos metros de color medio morado, ojos totalmente blancos, dos cuernos, cabello largo hasta la espalda media negro, orejas puntiagudas y con una perforación cerca de la punta una piedra azul en la el cuello, so pares de alas negras traslúcidas, sin playera y pantalón negro hasta las pantorrillas iba descalzo.

-Quien me ha invocado- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Yo- dijeron en un susurro los niños pero audible para los dos seres, ellos voltearon a verlos y luego voltearon a verse para luego asintir

-Para que nos han invocado?- preguntó el ser de alas blancas

-Encontramos estos libros en esta casa y teníamos curiosidad de ver que es lo que salía de este ritual- dijo con algo de vergüenza el rubio, esto hizo que los dos seres se sorprendieran.

-Bueno eso da igual, si alguien indigno nos hubiera invocado estaría muerto antes de que salieramos- dijo el ser oscuro ocasionando que los pequeños tuvieran un escalofrío y Hinata viera a Naruto con reproche

-Bien ustedes son dignos pero aún así les haremos una prueba si la pasan les daremos algo si no… vivirán pero olvidarán todo hasta esta casa y lo que hicieron- dijo el peliblanco

Los niños dudaron un momento pero aceptaron, y así el ser oscuro hizo una esfera oscura.

-Estas es energía oscura tu prueba consistirá en estar dentro de la más grande oscuridad por 12 horas sin volverte loco o morir- dijo de manera neutra y lanzó la energía al rubio, la esfera creció hasta cubrirlo por completo y de ahí nada se supo. El ser blanco también creo una esfera de luz.

-Estas es energía de luz, tu prueba consistirá en soportar un inmenso dolor físico por 12 horas si llegas a suplicar que pare o mueres habrás fallado- dijo tranquilo el peliblanco y lanzó la energía dentro de la chica que empezó a sentir demasiado dolor y comenzó a gritar.

Con Naruto

El chico está rodeado de oscuridad por completo, buscaba un rayo de luz que lo guiará pero no encontraba nada.

-Donde estoy?- preguntó para si mismo, al mismo tiempo que veía su cuerpo miró sus manos y no vio nada

-Donde están mis manos!!!???- preguntó alarmado, en eso se oye cómo una gota caía sobre lo que parecía ser agua, escucho otra y una tercera pero al querer por la cuarta… nada absolutamente nada

-Que es este lugar, siento que todo a mi alrededor es falso; que es mi imaginación. Demonios ni siquiera sé si estoy hablando o pensando- dijo el chico tomando su cabeza y agitando la con desesperación, ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdiendo la cordura poco a poco, estaba a punto de optar de cortarse con sus uñas o encontrar algo para matarse hasta que recordó a que si hacía eso dejaría a Hinata sola y no quería que sufriera los maltratos sin tener un apoyo cerca, también recordó que los del puesto de ramen lo apreciaban así que optó por no hacer una locura, simplemente normalizó su respiración y se sentó el flor de loto y cerró los ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien, solo tengo que acostumbrarme y no pensar en tonterías- se dijo a si mismo el ojiazul y empezó a esperar a que acabará el tiempo.

Con Hinata

Estaba acostada en el suelo gritando de dormir, ya sentía su garganta desgarrada. Cuántas horas llevaba gritando? No lo recuerda lo único que tiene presente en su mente es el dolor que siente y peor aún el hecho de que no podía pedir ayuda, eso implicaría que olvidará todo y así dejar a Naruto solo si el logra pasar su prueba, ella no quería hacer eso él era su soporte y ella era el de el; los dos se complementaban, los dos eran los únicos que se juntaban. Los de ichiraku los querían sí pero no era lo mismo, no podían estar con ellos todo el tiempo.

Así que hizo lo único que se pudo imaginar, con ese inmenso dolor empezó a levantarse poco a poco bajo la mirada sorprendida del joven; se sentó en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar. Tal vez no podía quitar el dolor, pero podía ignorarlo con meditación o recordatorios buenos.

-Esto es por ti Naruto. Esto es por nosotros- con este pensamiento finalizó la chica y se dispuso a esperar el final del tiempo estipulado con un pequeño sonrojo al haberse dado cuenta que ya no solo lo quiere como un amigo al joven rubio

\--

Era la media noche y se podía observar dos figuras de pie en frente de una chica peliazul que brillaba y una cúpula oscura hasta eu dicha esfera empezó a deshacerse y la chica dejaba de brillar. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de ambos seres de la esfera se puede ver a un niño rubio en flor de loto, iba abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrase con la figura del ser de cabello negro al ver que estaba fuera de ese espacio negro empezó a respirar agitadamente pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción bajo la mirada de ese ser que parecía tener una pizca de orgullo hacia el chico.

La luz fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer completamente la peliazul al no sentir ese dolor abrió los ojos y vio al peliblanco con una sonrisa, giró su cabeza y vio al rubio a un lado de ella; eso y que ya no sentía el dolor le hizo suponer que la prueba había finalizado así que empezó a llorar y respirar de manera rápida y una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su bello rostro. Ambos chicos voltearon a verse a los ojos.

-Lo logramos- murmuraron al mismo tiempo y cayeron desmallados.

-Lo hicieron- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-Así parece- dijo el azabache -Pero algo me preocupa- continuó

-Que cosa?- preguntó el otro ser

-Si estos chicos encontraron está casa y tomaron esos libros precisamente, sabes lo que significa?- explicó y preguntó el ser oscuro

-Si, lo sé. El sello está por romperse; dios vendrá y destruirá todo- dijo de manera serio el peliblanco

-Exacto, eso quiere decir que ellos son los campeones que protegerán a todos ahora. No quiero que unos niños se metan en asuntos divinos- hablo él de forma sería pero con un dejé de preocupación

-Te entiendo, yo también creí que sería alguien de nuestra especie los que encontrarán este lugar. Pero recuerda que esta casa está encantada y solo los elegidos podrían encontrarla- respondió el ser de luz a su compañero

-Lo sé, pero bueno nada se puede hacer ahora más que entrenarlos y hacerlos fuertes para que sobrevivan- dijo el ser de oscuridad

-Pues sí, solo nos queda eso. Bueno hay que llevar a los chicos a un cuarto para que descansen- dijo tomando en brazos a la niña -Vamos, Amok- finalizó el peliblanco

-De acuerdo- dijo tomando al rubio -Te sigo, Amenadiel- finalizó entrando a la casa.

Mientras los pequeños dormían los dos seres planeaban la mejor manera de entrenarlos en sus artes, de igual manera planeaban la forma de volver a sellar a dios ya que dudaban que los jóvenes pudieran matarlo, estaban buscando un sello más poderoso del que habían puesto, ya que llevan siglos recolectando técnicas y poderes de sus respectivas afinidades de los tantos seres que regalaban poder para ser protegidos o aquellos que se hacían llamar dios, y así pasaron toda la noche ideando planes.

La mañana vislumbraba el amanecer de un nuevo día y dos pequeños estaban despertando después de unas horas de sueño

-Que paso? Todo fue un sueño?- preguntó una peliazul a su amigo

-No lo sé, así parece ya que no siento dolor ni nada- contestó el pequeño

-Nada de eso, todo fue tan real- hablo alguien he ingresaba a la habitación

-Quien es usted?- preguntó la niña

-Nos disculpas, ayer por todo lo sucedido no nos presentamos- dijo el peliblanco en lo que entraba el azabache

-Bien mi nombre es Amenadiel y soy el líder de los angeles- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Y yo soy Amok, líder de los demonios- dijo serio el azabache. Y los chicos estaban sorprendidos, no imaginaban que esos rituales traerían esos seres a su aldea

-Bien como les dijimos, si pasaban la prueba les daríamos algo y ya lo hicimos- dijo alegre el ángel

-Eh? Cuando?- preguntó el rubio

-La "Prueba" era para ver si soportaban el poder, todo lo que estaban sintiendo ayer era la oscuridad y la luz amoldandose dentro de su cuerpo. Si no lo hubieran resistido habrían muerto- hablo el demonio y la chica volvió a mirar al rubio reprochandole.

-Te dije que era peligroso- dijo molesta con Naruto.

-Pero aún así estaban tentados a hacerlo, además esta casa está encantada; solo los elegidos pueden encontrarla y más aún ver los libros- dijo el ángel apoyando a el rubio

-Bien ahora ustedes son los campeones de la luz y la oscuridad- dijo con una leve sonrisa el demonio

-Disculpen, perdón por la pregunta pero no se supone que sus razas estan en constante pelea?- preguntó curioso el rubio

-Oh eso, lo que pasa es que dios así lo hizo ver pero no, somos aliados- respondió casual Amenadiel

-Aliados? Contra que?- preguntó Hinata

-Contra dios- respondió frívolo Amok

-A que se refieren?- preguntó Naruto, y procedieron a contar toda la historia antes de Kaguya y otras civilizaciones dejando en shock a los jóvenes

-Como quieren que peleemos contra un ser así de poderoso- dijo alterado y aterrado el ojiazul

-No queremos que lo maten solo lo sellen como hicimos nosotros- contestó simple Amok

-Ademas tenemos más conocimientos que antes, todos esos libros que vieron son habilidades que hemos obtenido a través de los siglos- dijo un poco confiado Amenadiel.

-Yo acepto- dijo sin más Hinata cosa que sorprendió a su rubio amigo

-Estas loca, ese ser es poderoso y no creo que podamos contra el- dijo desesperado Naruto

-Pero no puedo dejar que destruya toda la vida, hay cosas que quiero como los de ichiraku y tú además de que los animales son inocentes- respondió Hinata

-Bien si tú lo haces yo también, no te dejaré sola- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Hinata

-No están solos, nosotros los entrenaremos, verdad?- hablo el peliblanco

-Si- contestó Amok

-Esta bien- dijeron los dos convencidos

-Bueno su régimen de estrenamoento será el siguiente: este año empezarán a acondicionar su cuerpo harán 30 lagartijas, 30 abdominales y 30 sentadillas, darán una o dos vueltas a toda la aldea después vendrán a leer los libros que hay en el estudio para luego salir a practicar su energía oscura y de luz con nosotros. De acuerdo? Ya después dependiendo su avance se irá modificando el régimen- dijo el peliblanco con algo de entusiasmo

-Si- dijeron los niños

-Oye mocoso acércate- ordenó Amok. El pequeño con temor se acercó

-Que sucede?- preguntó el rubio, el demonio no respondió solo le levantó la playera y vio el sello cosa que asusto a Naruto. Puso su mano en el estómago y empezó a emitir energía y vio algo saliendo de el algo anaranjado y se formó un zorro pequeño

-Bien, listo- dijo simplemente

-Que paso?- preguntó el niño

-Solamente saque al kyubi de ti, no es necesario y solo entorpeceria el tenerlo- comento sin más, el zorro al escuchar eso se molestó y trató de atacarlo

-Como osas decir eso- dijo furioso el zorro

-Dime acaso miento? No pensabas ayudarlo y tú voz dentro de su cabeza podría hacer que se desconcentre y pierda la vida- dijo indiferente para después tomar al zorro por la cabeza e introducir su mano en el cuerpo del mismo

-Y ahora responde, de verdad creíste que podrías dañarme?- le dijo frío mientras tomaba su corazón y lo apretaba un poco. El zorro a ver esto se espanto de sobre manera

-Sensei déjelo por favor!!!- gritó casi llorando el rubio el demonio y el biju lo voltearon a ver uno serio y el otro sorprendido

-Por que debería, él es el causante de tu dolor por qué lo protegerías?- preguntó amok al pequeño

-Por que no es su culpa, escuché la conversación de mis padres donde dicen que un enmascarado lo controló y la única forma de detenerlo fue sellandolo, así que de nuevo se lo pido; perdonelo y deje que se vaya por favor- dijo inclinándose el muchacho

-Bien, solo por qué eres mi elegido lo dejaré pasar- le respondió y soltó al zorro

-Ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión- hablo imponente el sujeto

-No- dijo el biju

-Este chico se iba a sacrificar por mí y responderé de la misma forma, quiero estar a su lado en su travesía y apoyarlo en todo lo que pueda- hablo seguro

-Así que le pido que me dejé quedarme con él- dijo inclinándose ante el demonio con miedo a lo que podriapasarle

-Estas bien, les concederé esto- hablo fatidiado Amok, se acercó de nuevo a Naruto y tocó el sello y después al kyubi

-Que paso?- preguntó el zorro

-Creé un vínculo entre ustedes cuando quieras podrás estar dentro o fuera- le respondió el demonio

-Gracias- dijeron ambos

-Mocoso me llamo Kurama, que no se te olvide- dijo el zorro al niño y este asintió entonces el biju salió de la casa a pasear

-Bien hoy descansen y hagan lo que quieran, mañana inicia el entrenamiento- dijo el ángel a los jóvenes

-Disculpen, pero puedo pedirles si podría quedarme aquí a vivir- pidió Naruto a los dos presentes

-Por que quieres eso?- preguntó el ser de luz

-Pues en mi casa no me quieren, y aquí podría estar más tiempo para hacer todo- dijo triste pero convencido

-Si eso quieres adelante- respondió Amenadiel después de ver la mirada que le dio el demonio

-Si Naruto se puede quedar, yo también puedo?- preguntó ahora la peliazul

-Claro, adelante- le respondió Amok y así ambos chicos salieron de la casa y se dispusieron a pasar el tiempo juntos caminando o jugando. Al llegar el atardecer fueron a sus respectivas casas emoacaron lo su ropa y dejaron una nota hacia su familia, se encontraron en la entrada del bosque oscuro y emprendieron el camino a su nuevo hogar.


	3. Examen gennin

Time Skip 3 años

Podemos ver a dos jóvenes de 12 años decaídos ya que los seres que invocaron 3 años atrás se estaba despidiendo

-No lloren, nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo calmado el ángel

-Si, además pueden indicarnos cuando quieran- dijo burlón el demonio

-Pero no entendemos por qué tienen que irse- dijo el rubio

-Ya les dijimos, tenemos que estar en la jaula de dios para así mantenerlo lo más posible sellado en lo que ustedes controlan bien sus habilidades- dijo tranquilo Amenadiel

-Entendemos, solo que es triste despedirse de los que consideramos hermanos mayores- dijo Hinata deprimida

-Descuida de verdad nos volveremos a ver, ustedes tranquilos. Y recuerden que deben ir a la aldea del remolino para obtener el conocimiento de ahí, más tu Naruto qué eres muy afín al sellado- dijo Amok sereno

-Claro no los defraudaremos- dijeron ambos chicos

-Nunca lo han hecho, por cierto tengan cuidado muchos de los nuestros se corrompieron y están del lado de dios; si los ven sean cautelosos- dijeron ambos seres para que en un destello morado y blanco desaparecieran

-Bueno hay que irnos a la aldea por fin- dijo Naruto

-Si ya es hora de regresar- respondió Hinata. Al decir esoos dos salieron del bosque y se adentraron a la aldea.

Todos se les quedaban viendo por la extraña vestimenta para los demás Hinata lleva una sudadera con capucha de color púrpura, que tiene un diseño de auriculares y un iPod, bajo la cual lleva una chaqueta roja. Usa zapatillas (X-HI Green Mint Converse) y pantalones verdes, con el lado izquierdo del pantalón enrollado unos pocos cm bajo la rodilla.

Mientras que Naruto lleva una sudadera negra por fuera y blanca por dentro con capucha que tiene puntos que corren verticalmente alrededor de su cara, siendo negros por dentro y blancos por fuera. Debajo de ella, metida en sus pantalones, una camisa de color marrón claro con mangas largas que le sale hasta los codos. Sus pantalones azules son usados con un cinturón marrón y están metidos en las botas de tiras negras que llegan cerca de la mitad de sus piernas.

Ambos llevaban un cinturón con el cual colgaban un libro, azul para Hinata y rojo para Naruto iban rumbo a la torre hokage.

Hablando del hokage el estaba en la torre en su escritorio pensando en lo ocurrido hace dos años

Flashback

Se ve a Minato viendo como Tsunade y Jiraiya entrenan a su hijo, podemos ver a Menma feliz en eso Minato se levanta y va caminando cuando ve una foto de él y su familia al ver a un cuarto integrante recuerda a Naruto así que el creyendo que ya está en edad de entrenar y no estorbar a su hermano va a su cuarto a darle la noticia, al estar en frente de la puerta toca.

-Naruto puedo pasar?- preguntó pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que su hijo salió a la aldea a pasear así que bajo a la sala y decidió esperarlo. En eso llega Kushina y ve a Minato sentado en el sillón y va con el.

-Que pasa Mina estás serio- preguntó la pelirroja

-No es nada Kushi, solo que he pensado en entrenar a Naruto para que pueda defenderse en la academia- respondió Minato.

-Oh no sabía que lo habías inscrito- comento la Uzumaki

-Yo no lo hice fuiste tú no? Después de todo tu inscribiste a Menma- hablo el hokage

-Yo no lo inscribí- dijo con un tono de miedo al darse cuenta.

-Bueno irá un par año atrasado pero igual lo podemos inscribir despues- desestimó Minato

-Y si lo entreno este año será el mejor de su generación cuando salga y eso lo compensará- dijo alegre

-Si, yo también lo entrenare para que sea aún más fuerte- dijo enérgica Kushina y se pusieron a esperar a Naruto

-Minato ya es tarde y mi niño aún no llega- dijo preocupada Kushina pues ya eran las 10 de la noche

-Tienes razón. Pero igual puede que se haya quedado en la casa de uno de sus amigos- dijo Minato con optimismo, aún así decidieron esperar media hora más pero al ver que no llegaba se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente esperaron para ver a qué hora llegaba era cerca del medio día y sus padres ya estaban más preocupados y decidieron salir a buscarlo mientras Menma entrenaba con sus padrinos, estaba a punto de salir cuando se oyó el timbre y fueron a ver ahí se encontraron con los Hyuga

-Que sucede Hiashi, no tengo mucho tiempo voy a salir a buscar a Naruto- dijo Minato rápidamente

-Así que tampoco está- dijo Hiashi preocupado

-A que te refieres- preguntó Kushina

-Lo que pasa es que ayer nos dimos cuenta que Hinata no estaba y hoy en la mañana entre a su cuarto y estaba todo lleno de polvo y encontré esta nota- dijo llorando Hana Hyuga, Kushina al oír eso subió rápido a la habitación de su hijo y la abrió viendo que estaba llena de polvo y una nota en la mesa de noche, al ver lo que decía empezó a llorar. En eso llega Minato y los Hyuga

-Mi-Minato nuestro hijo se fue- dijo entre sollozos, el rubio tomo la nota y la leyó

-Hola, familia Namikaze Uzumaki lamento no haber podido estar en sus espectativas y no ser tan importante como Menma, ya vi que no podremos ser la misma familia de cuando tenía 5 años, todo gracias a la profecía dicha por Jiraiya; ahora me iré para no seguir estorbando como dirían ustedes, que sean felices. Se despide Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- leyó Minato, el se arrodilló a abrazar a su esposa y empezó a llorar

-Que les pasa, por qué lloran agradezcan que el estorbo de mi hermano se fue; así podrán enfocarse en lo realmente importante, en mí- dijo Menma con arrogancia que hace unos minutos había llegado por todo el escándalo que había

-Menma tiene razón, los estorbos deben ser quitados para que nosotros, los salvadores podamos tener poder- dijo con soberbia Hanabi. Todos los presentes escuchaban eso sí se decepcionaron de si mismos al ver como se habían vuelto sus hijos. Jiraiya se sentía muy mal, por su culpa habían dejado de lado a los otros hijos de sus alumnos.

-Bien no descansaremos hasta que los encontremos, y nos ganaremos su perdón- dijo decidido Minato ignorando los comentarios de los infantes, a lo que los mayores asintieron

Fin flashback

Desde ese día ha estado mandando unidades en busca de los chicos, pero no había tenido suerte, incluso la red espía de Jiraiya tampoco encontraba pistas de los dos. De repente unos toques a su puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-Adelante- dijo el hokage

-Buenos días hokage- dijo el chico que venía entrando junto a una chica

-Si en qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó el rubio

-Quisieramos unirnos a esta generación de genins- dijo la chica

-Lo siento pero hoy es el día de graduación- dijo con pesar el Namikaze

-Lo sabemos, pero hemos entrenado y deseamos hacer el exámen- dijo indiferente el joven

-De acuerdo los dejaré hacer el examen, pero tienen que tener buenas notas, si no no los convertiré en genin- hablo y dio un gran suspiro para después darles una hoja de permiso

-Es el aula 212 a la que tiene que acudir- terminó diciendo

-Bien, gracias hokage- dijeron los dos y se marcharon de ahí.

Una vez llegaron a la academia fueron al salón correspondiente y tocaron, al abrirse vieron a un hombre moreno, con una cicatriz en mitad de la cara y con un peinado en forma de piña, vestía el uniforme chinnin

-Si, en qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó el mayor y le dieron el permiso que les dio el hokage

-Bien déjenme dar la noticia y entran cuando le diga, por cierto soy Iruka- dijo y creerlo la puesta, los chicos esperaron

-Bien clases, usualmente nada nuevo pasa en este día pero, hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos. Pueden pasar- dió la introducción y ambos entraron, todos ahí se sorprendieron por la ropa que traían los nuevo

-Puedes presentarse?- preguntó y estos asintieron

-Hola soy Hinata Hyuga, es un placer- dijo con una sonrisa tras su capucha

-Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo sin más, causando que dos personas se sorprendan al oír esos nombres

-Bien pasen a sentarse en algún lugar vacío en lo que voy por el examen escrito- dijo Iruka y los dos fueron a un asiento hasta el fondo del salón, en eso un pelirrojo y una castaña se levantan y vas hasta donde están los nuevos

-Vaya vaya pero si es el estorbo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante un pelirrojo

-Que haces aquí fracaso- le preguntó una castaña a la peliazul

-No es obvio, haré el examen- dijo con sorna la ojiperla, cosa que hizo enfurecer a su hermana pero ya no pudieron hacer nada por qué entró Iruka al aula

-Bueno este examen estará formado por cuatro partes que son: examen escrito, prueba de puntería, jutsus básicos y uno extra si quieren subir su promedio y prueba de Taijutsu. Iniciemos la parte escrita- hablo y empezaron a repartir las hojas con los exámenes. Ambos jóvenes estaban relajados ya que Amenadiel y Amok les dieron clases de historia muy a su pesar así que en cuarenta minutos terminaron su examen, después de Menma, Hanabi y Sakura

-Ja la escoria siempre será escoria- dijo Menma burlándose de su hermano y salieron al patio donde estaban los padres de los postulantes a genin y unos jōnin que estaban libres

-Bien, pasaremos a la prueba de tiro, primero la mujeres- y así fue nombrando a todas las chicas donde las civiles solo daban 6 o 7 blancos de 10 mientras que:

Ino Yamanaka: 8/10

Sakura Haruno: 8/10

Hanabi Hyuga: 9/10

-Ahora Hinata Hyuga- hablo Iruka y los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, no era una novedad el hecho de que la inútil Hyuga y el niño demonio se habían ido, los dos padres de la chica estaba muy felices de saber de ella después de tanto.

La chica sin mucho ánimo se fue acercando, cuando paso cerca de su hermana está la miró con superioridad, al estar en frente de Iruka le extendió las armas a lo que ella negó

-Entonces como harás la prueba, piensas reprobarla?- preguntó dudoso y molesto

-Solo observe- dijo y sigui su camino. Entonces puso sus manos en frente de su cara e hizo un movimiento de lanzamiento, todos se extrañaron de eso pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron algo amarillo en su manos para después se lanzados; en cada blanco estaban una plumas blancas incrustadas dando 10/10 cuando Hinata se retiró las plumas desaparecieron

-Bu-bueno es turno de los hombres- continuo el examinador y al igual los civiles dieron una demostración patética y los hijos de clanes

Kiba Inuzuka: 7/10

Chouji Akimichi: 8/10

Shikamaru Nara: 8/10

Shino Aburame: 8/10

Sasuke Uchiha: 9/10

Menma Namikaze: 9/10

-Supera eso perdedor- le gritó Menma a Naruto

-Ultimo, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo y todos estában en shock más los Namikaze estaban al borde de las lágrimas, este se acercó y paso de largo a Iruka, el supuso que haría lo mismo que Hinata; cuando vio que tenía algo entre sus manos.

-Que tienes ahí?- preguntó Iruka

-Son cartas, sensei- dijo sonriendo y mostrando una baraja de poker negativo, las toma entre sus manos y las arroja cortando por la mitad cada objetivo haciendo el total de 10/10, todos estaban en shock al ver eso y Naruto fue a recoger las cartas.

-Bueno sigue la prueba de jutsu- todos salieron bien ya que solo era el kawarimi, henge y el bushin. Aunque Kiba hizo su tsuga, Shikamaru la posesión de sombra, Chouji la expansión, Shino un bushin de insectos, Ino su posesión de mente, Hanabi el acto su Byakugan sin sellos, Sasuke el gokyaku y Menma el rasengan.

-Ok, Hinata pasa por favor- dije el sensei y la nombrada dio un paso al frente, hizo kawarimi, se transformó en Amenadiel e hizo el bushin

-De acuerdo, hay un jutsu que quieras hacer?- preguntó el profesor

-Si- y empezó a hacer sellos de manos cuando terminó dijo

-Suiton: temppodama- y aventó una bala de agua. Eso les dolió a la familia Hyuga ya que vieron que su hija no era una inútil sino no se acoplaba a su estilo, a la que más le dolió fue a su madre y que ella pasó por lo mismo en su afinidad Raiton.

-Finalmente Naruto Uzumaki- dijo para que el chico pasará al frente, el kawarimi lo hizo, se transformó en Amok confundiendo a los espectadores e hizo una ilusión de sombra ya que no podía hacer un bushin por su gran cantidad de chakra y no sabía otra forma de clonarse.

-Muy bien, hay alguna técnica que quieras mostrar para aumentar tu puntaje?- preguntó el profesor

-Ja de seguro no sabe ninguna el inútil- empezó a burlarse su hermano menor, haciendo que la familia Namikaze niegue con la cabeza. El rubio solo se puso en frente y volteó a ver a Hinata que le sonrio, hizo sellos de manos y cuando terminó

-Fuuton: daitoppa- gritó y se sintió una onda de viento en el entorno

-Muy bien chicos, vamos con el último examen; una competencia de Taijutsu- dijo y todos se miraron unos de forma competitiva y otros con odio

-Bien, iniciarán la mujeres- comentó y dieron inicio, las peleas fueron rápidas y pronto quedaron cuatro.

-Ok, siguiente combate Hanabi Hyuga vs Sakura Haruno- dijo Iruka y Sakura trago duro sabía cómo era su compañera; pensaba retirarse del combate pero al ver la mirada de la castaña se retractó, ambas estaba en frente de la otra

-Si están listas,COMEINCEN!!!- gritó y se alejó.

Ambas chicas en de frente, ninguna iniciaba el ataque; Sakura estaba asustada aún así ella inicio corriendo a la ojiperla que estaba tranquila, en eso la pelirrosa soltó un puñetazo a la cara que la Hyuga detuvo con una mano y la miró con aburrimiento

-Enserio? Eso es todo?- preguntó la castaña con burla

-Enserio eres decepcionante- continuó con desinterés y empezó golpearla en las articulaciones con una gran potencia haciendo gritar a la pelirrosa para después golpear su cara dejándola inconciente

-Ganadora Hanabi Hyuga- hablo el profesor y todos aplaudieron

-Siguiente combate Hinata Hyuga vs Ino Yamanaka- dijo Iruka y ambas contendientes se pusieron delante de la otra

-Estan listas?- preguntó el castaño y las dos afirmaron

-Comiencen!!!- gritó y se alejó y las dos tomaron poses de pelea, Ino tenía la posición estándar de la academia mientras que Hinata tenía una posición distinta a junken, tenía ambos brazos al frente el derecho estirado casi por completo y el izquierdo hasta el codo y la pierna derecha al frente, su mano la tenía abierta y los dedos apuntaban a la Yamanaka. Naruto al ver esa posición sacó su libro y se puso a leerlo, todos notaron eso y se extrañaron.

-Que pasa no vas a atacar?- preguntó paciente la Hyuga, eso hizo enojar a la rubia que corrió a darle un golpe, la peliazul solo lo desvío hacia abajo y con su mano tocó el pecho de Ino y la empujó levemente evitando que cayera para después contraer unos centímetros su brazo y darle un puñetazo que la mando a volar dejándola inconciente. Todos en las gradas tenían dudas de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ganadora Hinata Hyuga- dijo aún confundido el de la cicatriz

-Ultimo combate, Hanabi Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga- anuncio el chinnin, las dos jóvenes estaban delante de la otra Hanabi la veía con superioridad y Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto, este al sentir la mirada de su amiga cerró el libro y la miró a los ojos para negar con la cabeza a lo que la peliazul bufó

-Estan listas?- preguntó el árbitro la castaña asintió pero la peliazul negó

-Que pasa tienes miedo- preguntó con sorna, Hinata simplemente fue hacia Naruto y se pusieron a hablar de algo que nadie escuchó, el rubio suspiró y movió la cabeza como afirmando algo; ella lo abrazo y fue a la arena.

-Bien podemos empezar- dijo Hinata

-O...k comiencen!- gritó y alejó del campo

Hanabi tomó la postura clásica del junken, mientras que Hinata abrió un poco las piernas y extendió sus brazos hacia el frente con la palma de la mano viendo a su contrincante y un brazo más estirado que el otro (Postura de Taichi) nadie sabía que forma de pelea era esa, para ellos esa postura mantenía desprotegida a la chica; Naruto nuevamente sacó su libro para leer. Hanabi fue quien inició el ataque hacia su hermana, lanzó varios golpes para cerrar sus puntos de chakra pero la peliazul desviaba dichos golpes con suma facilidad mientras se movía, lo que daba a la vista un baile sacando muchas impresiones al público. Hanabi estaba cada vez más desesperada y frustrada que empezó a descuidarse y en uno de esos descuidos Hinata puso sus dedos en el estómago para contraer unos centímetros su brazo y soltar un golpe que lanzó a la castaña lejos y la saco del área de pelea.

-Ganadora Hinata Hyuga- terminó diciendo Iruka

-Comenzaremos con la competencia de los hombres- continuo y así fueron pasando los alumnos, cuando solo eran 8 a Shino le tocó con un civil que venció fácilmente

-Siguiente combate Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka- ambos contendientes estaba frente a frente

-Comiencen- dijo y salió de la arena

-Será mejor que te rindas perdedor, no podrás con un alfa como yo- hablo con arrogancia el Inuzuka, Naruto solo bajo la guardia y camino tranquilamente hacia Kiba bajo la mirada curiosa de todos el castaño no entendiendo la situación quitó también su guardia y espero hasta tenerlo de frente.

-Lo lamento, mi mano se resbaló- dijo cuando tenía su puño en la boca del estómago de Kiba haciendo que cayera de rodillas y quedará inconciente. Todos en las tribunas estaban sin habla por lo que vieron, solo Hinata soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que todos la mirarán

-Ganador Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Iruka y los combates continuaron, Sasuke ganó su pelea por qué Shikamaru ya no quiso pelear por qué era problemático, y Menma ganó por qué insultó a Chouji y en su ataque de ira le puso una sancadilla que lo saco de la arena

-Bien ya solo quedan cuatro, penúltimo encuentro Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el peinado de piña y los dos se pusieron en frente

-Rindete dobe, no podrás con un élite como yo- hablo con arrogancia fastidiando a la Hyuga peliazul y sacando una risa del rubio, sus fangirls gritaban con eufória. Naruto no contestó solo se puso en pose de pelea, puso su pierna derecha un poco al frente y flexiono ambas, el brazo derecho lo tenía en forma de L invesa y el izquierdo a la altura de su boca cerca de su rostro (Posición de Muay Thai), mientras Sasuke tomo la posición de su clan; el Uchiha salió disparado hacia el rubio y lanzó el puñetazo hacia su cara y el ojiazul movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe y aprovecho la cercanía para darle un rodillazo en el estómago que le saco el aire y lo mando a volar unos metros, el azabache enfureció y arremetió sin pensar contra el Uzumaki que solo se limitaba a esquivar. En otro descuido de Sasuke el rubio soltó un codazo a su cara para después darle un puñetazo en el pecho mandándolo a volar lejos de la arena.

-Ganador Naruto Uzumaki- dijo atónito el Úmino por la pelea que presenció.

-Siguiente combate Menma Namikaze vs Shino Aburame- dijo y ambos iniciaron la pelea. El aburame poco o nada pudo hacer ya que sin sus insectos no tenía mucha fuerza para pelear así que terminó perdiendo contra el pelirrojo

-Ultimo combate Naruto Uzumaki vs Menma Namikaze, por favor pasen a la arena- hablo Iruka para que pelearán

-Profesor… me retiro- estas palabras venidas del rubio impresionaron a las personas presentes incluso Hinata

-Estas seguro?- preguntó el castaño, recibiendo una afirmación del ojiazul

-Por rendición Menma Namikaze es el ganador de la prueba y Hinata Hyuga y Menma Namikaze son los novatos del año- dijo Iruka y todos aplaudieron

-Jajaja el inútil me tuvo miedo, al menos si sabe diferenciar quien es superior a él- comento con soberbia el ojimorado mientras recibía la banda Shinobi

-Bien los veo mañana para la asignación de equipos- finalizó Iruka y todos se fueron del lugar

Los Namikaze y Hyuga estaban en la entrada de la academia esperando a sus hijos, a todos ellos y finalmente pudieron ver al pelirrojo y la castaña, saludaron a ambos y siguieron esperando hasta que al final salieron el rubio y la peliazul

-Hola hijo, felicidades por convertirte en genin- dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo para ti hija- felicitó Hiashi

-Gracias por sus palabras hokage-sama- dijo distante el rubio

-Gracias lord Hiashi- comento Hinata haciendo una reverencia

Esta acción entristeció a ambas familias y enfureció a los menores.

-Vamos hijo soy tu padre no es necesario que me digas así- dijo con una sonrisa incómoda

-Exacto Hinata somos familia no tienen que ser tan formales- dijo también un poco incómodo bajo la mirada de tristeza de sus madres

-Padre? Familia? Ustedes nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte siendo unos niños, no mal piensen no los odiamos ni nada por el estilo pero según leímos la familia nunca hace ese tipo de cosas. Aún así los entendemos tienen que cuidar y ayudar a los elegidos- dijo de manera cruda Naruto a los mayores

-Hinata, bebé tu no piensas así verdad?- preguntó Hana Hyuga mirando a su hija

-Si, también pienso así, lady Hana. Ahora sí nos disculpan nos retiramos- eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para las madres que empezaron a llorar y haciendo que los menores se disparen a atacarlos, Hanabi cegada por la furia corrió sin pensar y lanzó un golpe que Hinata tocando la parte de arriba del puño desvió hacia abajo mientras le daba un rodillazo en la barbilla dejándola en el suelo retorciendose de dolor. Por otro lado Menma fúrico corrió a todo lo que daba contra Naruto que solo volteó y levantó su pierna dándole un rodillazo en el pecho que lo dejó inconciente dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes por tal acto, el joven bajó la pierna y emprendió el camino devuelta a casa junto con la peliazul.


	4. Equipos

Los jóvenes iban camino a su casa, iban cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que acababa de ocurrir; en parte estaban molestos porque hasta ahora les prestaban atención pero igualmente se sentían felices por qué ya no eran invisibles para su familia. Estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta que frente a ellos se puso alguien.

-Dobe te exijo que me enseñes esa forma de pelear- exigió con arrogancia Sasuke una vez apareció delante del dúo

-No me digas? Y quien eres para exigir eso?- preguntó el rubio al Uchiha

-Sasuke Uchiha, la élite de esta aldea, y por ser élite todo lo que deseo debe cumplirse- dijo con soberbia y una sonrisa

-Ya veo, pues no. No hay manera en que yo te enseñe algo- hablo con burla el rubio y pasaron de largo al ojinergro

-Eres un maldito, ya verás- gritó enojado y se fue del lugar

-Parece un niño de cinco años haciendo una rabieta- dijo riendo Hinata

-Ni que lo digas- le dio la razón el ojiazul riendo también y siguieron su camino.

Una vez en los límites de la aldea entraron al bosque oscuro y fueron a su hogar, al llegar Hinata junto con Naruto fueron a la cocina a hacer algo para comer, una vez preparada la comida fueron a sentarse comedor y mientras comían iniciaron una conversación

-Crees que el consejo haga algo contra nosotros? Digo se que no mostramos nada de lo que aprendimos pero los estilos de pelea y lo que usamos para la prueba de puntería si llamó la atención- comento un poco preocupada la peliazul

-Aún no, no hemos mostrado nada sobresaliente pero en el futuro si serán un dolor de cabeza. Aún así estamos medio preparados, solo debemos encontrar la forma de exponer a Danzo para así quitarlo del camino él si es alguien que puede fastidiarnos- respondió el rubio haciendo que la ojiperla se relajara y asintiera aún recuerdan cuando Kurama les habló sobre el consejo y todo lo que hacían espaldas del Hokage

Flashback

Los pequeños estaban entrenando el control de la oscuridad y luz cuando los seres celestiales se acercaron a ellos, vieron como practicaban y les dieron consejo para mejorar su manejo de estos

-Oigan una vez terminen su entrenamiento, que harán?- preguntó Amenadiel

-Pues estabamos pensando en convertirnos en ninjas- dijo el rubio y ambos asintieron afirmativamente, en eso Kurama hace acto de presencia al escuchar eso

-Mocoso de verdad se quieren volver shinobis?- preguntó el zorro curioso

-Si, por qué?- preguntó Hinata

-Bueno, déjenme darles una advertencia. Ustedes serán los seres más poderosos en el futuro y por lo que veo demostrarán grandes habilidades pronto; si no tienen cuidado el consejo los querrán convertir en armas- dijo de manera sería Kurama

-Y eso por que? Tienen tanto poder?- preguntó el rubio

-Lo que pasa es que a lo que ví cuando estuve con Kushina el viejo sandaime como era un pacifista no se involucraba mucho y eso hizo que la parte civil y consejal obtuvieran poder. El más peligroso ahí es un hombre vendado llamado Danzo el sujeto esta vendado todo un brazo y media cara con un baston, el no escatima en usar la violencia para sus fines bajo el lema "todo sea por el bien de Konoha" es un hombre hambriento de poder. Se rumorea que hace tratos con otras aldeas e incluso con el renegado sannin Orochimaru para obtenerlo y así quedarse a cargo de Konoha. Él quiere someter a todas las naciones para gobernarlas, los otros consejeros también tienen su lado turbio pero Danzo está a otro nivel; tienen que encontrar una forma de detenerlo o en su defecto matarlo si quieren ser ninjas y no estar bajo el mandato de un tirano- relato Kurama a los chicos que empezaron a tener a ese hombre que no conocían.

Y así continuaron con su entrenamiento mientras pensaban una forma de no caer en las garras de ese sujeto. Un día los dos chicos estaban paseando por el bosque hasta que llegaron un poco lejos de la aldea y encontraron la entrada a un lugar subterráneo, el rubio como siempre tenía curiosidad y quería entrar a ver que había ahí pero la chica lo detuvo en seco y activo su Byakugan viendo que estaba lleno de ambus hizo que su amigo se alejara junto con ella; se escondieron para ver si encontraban una forma de entrar sin ser detectados pero pasaron las horas y no había algún cambio o descuido de los que estaban adentro ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y desesperados decidieron irse pero antes de dar el primer paso la puerta se abrió, ambos niños se escondieron aún más y vieron salir a la misma persona que el kyubi les había descrito. Esperaron hasta que desapareció de su vista y fueron corriendo a su casa asustados; llegaron agitados pero una vez calmados pensaron que esa era su guarida y ese descubrimiento ya era algo. Ya sabían que hacer y era entrar a ese lugar a encontrar todo tipo de información incriminatoria para deshacerse de ese hombre.

Fin flashback

-O-oye Naruto- hablo de forma apenas audible Hinata

-Que sucede?- preguntó el chico

-Crees que hicimos bien al hablarle así a nuestros padres?- preguntó dudosa la Hyuga

-No lo sé, de mi parte pienso que estuvo bien después de todo soy la oscuridad recuerdas, lo negativo está intensificado. Aún así ellos nos dejaron de lado, ni siquiera ropa propia podíamos tener por eso creo que estuvo bien- comento con un poco de gracia Naruto para aligerar el ambiente

-Tienes razón, pero no pude evitar un dolor en el pecho al ver a nuestras madres llorando por como les hablamos- dijo triste y al borde de las lágrimas la ojiperla

-Te entiendo yo también sentí horrible, pero admite que se merecen lo que les está pasando como dice el dicho "Cosecha lo que siembras" a eso súmale el que nuestros hermanos son unos arrogantes no creo que podamos estar en paz con ellos, no aún claro- comento el Uzumaki un poco distante así concluyendo la conversación.

Siguieron su comida en silencio y cuando acabaron fueron a la sala a leer los libros que llevaban con ellos. Cuando terminarom la lectura salieron a la parte trasera a practicar alguna técnica para aprenderla ya despues después la dominaría completamente. Y así transcurrió el día para los jóvenes sin complicación alguna más que el de practicar, ese día fueron un poco temprano a descansar porque mañana sería la selección de equipos y suponían una prueba para mostrar su potencial.

En la aldea

Kushina y Hana Hyuga estaban llorando a mares en la casa Namikaze por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con sus mayores, Menma estaba en su cuarto descansando aún inconciente por el golpe y a su lado Hanabi esperando a que reaccionara. En la sala los hombres trataban de consolar a sus esposas sin mucho éxito

-Minato, Naruto nos odia- dijo llorando Kushina

-Y Hinata a nosotros- dijo sollozando Hana

-No nos odia Kushi- dijo el rubio

-Exacto Hana, ellos nunca dijeron eso- trato de ser razonable Hiashi

-Entonces por qué nos trataron así!!!- gritaron las dos furiosas

-...- no sabían que decir ninguno de los dos

-Ves estamos en lo cierto- dijo Kushina

-Tenemos que recuperar a los chicos- dijo la matriarca Hyuga

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo el Namikaze

-Y como haremos eso?- preguntó el líder Hyuga

-El Hokage es el que da el permiso para los equipos- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que ambas mujeres lo voltearon a ver

-Que quieres decir- preguntaron ambas

-Bueno con su llegada los equipos se vuelven disparejos, el equipo siete sería Menma, Hanabi y Sasuke bajo la supervisión de Kakashi- empezó a relatar Minato

-Ya entiendo con ellos dos faltaría una persona para acompletar el equipos, y harás que sean un complemento del equipo siete en lo que sale un nuevo genin y así convivirán con sus hermanos- dijo entendiendo Hiashi

-Así es, además cinco chicos para un solo sensei es mucho así que necesitamos a alguien más para controlarlos- dijo sonriendo el Kage

-Y seré yo verdad?- dijo feliz la pelirroja

-Claro que sí- respondió Minato

-Y que hay de mi? También quiero acercarme a mi niña- hablo un poco molesta la Hyuga

-Supongo que Hinata no sabe mucho del junken, por eso uso ese estilo de pelea raro. Por lo tanto debería estar alguien que pueda enseñarle su estilo de pelea familiar- continuó con una amplia sonrisa contagiando a los demás presentes

-Así podremos recuperar a nuestros bebés- dijeron alegres las mujeres

-Bien pensado Minato- alagó el Hyuga el rubio solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo mientras esta conversación pasaba un par de oídos estaban en las escaleras,

-Oiste pondrán a los perdedores con nosotros- dijo irritada Hanabi

-Si, da igual les demostraremos quienes mandan. Y me vengarse de lo que me hizo ese inútil- dijo con malicia Menma

-Pero nuestros padres quieren que regresen- dijo molesta la Hyuga

-Es lo que veo, no se para que pero bueno entre más cerca estén más podremos hacerles la vida imposible- dijo sonriendo cosa que Hanabi también hizo

Al día siguiente

Naruto y Hinata se estaban preparando para irse a la academia para la selección de equipos, iban vestidos igual que ayer, con su fiel libro acompañandoles ella llevaba su banda ninja en el cuello y el en su pierna izquierda, al llegar vieron que solo estaba Shikamaru ahí con su amigo Chouji, no le dieron importancia y fueron al final del aula a sentarse. Sin nada que hacer sacaron un reproductor de música cada uno, se pusieron los auriculares y empezaron a escuchar música mientras leían sus libros al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron casi todos, poco tiempo después llegó Menma que vestía pantalón ambu negro una camisa de malla y un playera negra roja pegada, zapatos ninja negros llevaba su banda ninja en el brazo izquierdo con Hanabi que traía unos pantalones ambu azul marino hasta la pantorrilla una camisa de malla y una blusa pegada café y zapatos ninja negros llevaba su banda ninja en su brazo izquierdo y estos vieron a sus hermanos y fueron hacia ellos

-Hey inútil, que haces- preguntó el pelirrojo y toda la clase volteó a verlos, Naruto no respondió y siguió en leyendo

-No me ignores imbécil- gritó colérico y golpeó la mesa, el rubio al ver una mano levantó la vista encontrándose con su "gemelo" bajo la capucha y se quitó los auriculares

-Disculpa que dijiste?- preguntó cortésmente Naruto al sentir como la mesa tembló también se quitó la capucha y los audífonos y vio la escena

-Como osas ignorarme- gritó furioso el Namikaze

-Oh disculpa es que traía esto y no escuchaba nada, no pensé que alguien me fuera a hablar- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Menma al ver los extraños objetos olvidó su enojo

-Que es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad haciendo que Hinata suelte una pequeña risa

-De que te ries estorbo- dijo molesta Hanabi pensando que se burlaba del pelirrojo

-Lo siento, y no me mal entiendas no me burlo de tu novio solo me da risa su curiosidad; parece que viene de familia- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo bufar a Naruto y sacando aún gran sonrojo a su hermana

-Como que mi novio?- gritó avergonzada la castaña

-No lo son? Perdoname entonces, es que como lo defendiste y estás siempre a su lado supuse que si- dijo un poco alegre la peliazul

-Pues supusiste mal, además siguiendo esa lógica tu también eres novia de ese perdedor- gritos avergonzada Hanabi.

-Casi, aún no se anima a declararse- dijo riendo y un tanto tímida con un sonrojo, esa afirmación hizo que el rubio se pusiera muy rojo.

-Lo siento, aún no encuentro el momento indicado. Quiero que sea sorpresa y tú siempre parece que sabes lo que pretendo- se defendió el Uzumaki. Hanabi y Menma no sabían que pasaba, como su intento de burla paso a una conversación casi casual pero ya no pudieron replicar nada por qué entró el profesor algo golpeado y vendado

-Bien hoy inician su carrera ninja, pongan en alto el nombre de la aldea- dijo sonriendo

-Bien diré los equipos- dijo y tomó una tabla con las listas que había puesto en el escritorio, pasaron los equipos de civiles.

-Ok, equipo 8 Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno y Kiba Inuzuka su jōnin sensei Kurenai Yuhi- Sakura empezó a replicar que por qué no estaba con Sasuke

-Los equipos se formaron a base de resultados y tú no fuiste muy sobresaliente- dijo molesto el profesor y eso hizo que se callara

-Equipo 9 aún está activo equipo 10 Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka su jōnin y será Asuma Sarutobi- y la rubia se lamentaba el no estar con Sasuke y el equipo que le tocó

-El equipo 7, el equipo especial- dijo un poco desconcertado

-Bueno sus integrantes son Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze, Hanabi Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga su jōnin sensei serán Kakashi Hatake jōnin sensei provisionales Kushina Uzumaki y Hana Hyuga, en lo que se encuentra un tercer miembro- dijo asombrando a todos

-Bien así serán los equipos, esperen a sus senseis aquí; les deseo la mejor de las suertes en sus carreras- dijo sonriendo y procedió a irse del aula

Y así procedieron a esperar cada equipo a sus senseis, los primeros en irse fueron los civiles, después llegó una mujer alta pelinegro y ojos rojos que se llevó al equipo 8, diez minutos después llegó un hombre alto, moreno barbón con un cigarrillo y se llevó al equipo 10, así pasaron otros 20 minutos y no llegaban los senseis del equipo 7 el rubio y la peliazul se colocaron los audífonos nuevamente y volvieron a su lectura, pasaron otras dos horas y no había señales de los mayores Menma que ya no sabía en qué perder el tiempo estaba mirando el aula hasta que se topó con su hermano y volvió a verlo puesto con esas cosas extrañas para el, pensaba en acercarse para volver a preguntar que eran cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos mujeres y un hombre.

-Te dijimos que llegaras a tiempo- venía regañando la pelirroja a un sujeto tapado la mitad de la cara y su banda ninja cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, se calló al momento de que vio que ya estaban dentro del salón, Naruto y Hinata al ver que entraron sus senseis se quitaron los auriculares y los guardaron junto con sus libros; Hana y Kushina querían ir y abrazarlos pero debían contenerse.

-Así que este es el equipo, mmm nos vemos en la azotea ahora- dijo y desapareció en una explosión de humo las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza y también desaparecieron en un shunshin. Sasuke, Menma y Hanabi se levantaron y estaban por salir cuando voltearon para avisarles a los dos faltantes que subieran pero al mirar no había nadie solo una estela blanca y una oscura.

Kakashi apareció en el techo y poco después Kushina y Hana iban a empezar a hablar ya que los chicos tardarían cinco minutos en llegar a paso normal pero de repente una luz un tanto cegadora se hizo presente dando lugar a una silueta de una persona poco después la sombra de Kakashi se empezó a mover dando forma de una persona

-Parece que volví a ganar Naruto- dijo la silueta mientras la luz se desvanecía

-No es justo Hinata sabes que la luz es más rápida- reprochó la forma mientras la sombra iba bajando del cuerpo mostrando a Naruto, Hinata miró triunfal a Naruto mientras él hacía un puchero; los mayores estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto pero no quisieron decir nada por el momento. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron los demás

-Oye dobe como es que llegaste tan rápido- preguntó Sasuke, el rubio solo lo ignoró causando que este se enoje

-Ya ya no discutan- dijo Kakashi tratando de calmar el ambiente

-Bien ya que todos están aquí por qué no pasamos a las presentaciones, primero Kakashi para que muestre como se hace- dijo sonriente Kushina.

-Yo? Bueno. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos no quiero decirlos, mis disgusto tampoco me apetece decir eso y mis sueños emm no lo había pensando- fue la presentación del peliplateado sacando gotas estilo anime a todos

-Bien empieza tu, el emo resentido- dijo despreocupado señalando a Sasuke

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta nada en particular y tengo muchos disgusto mis sueños; no mi meta es restaurar mi clan y matar a alguien en especial- dijo el Uchiha causando que las mayores movieran la cabeza de forma negativa

-De acuerdo, por qué no continuas tu Menma- dijo feliz la pelirroja

-Bien, son Menma Namikaze y mis gustos son entrenar con mamá, papá y mis padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade y pasar tiempo con Hanabi, mis disgustos son los que no saben su lugar y no respetan sus superiores y mi sueño es ser el mejor ninja del mundo y ser el mejor Hokage- dijo animado el pelirrojo e hizo sonrojan a la castaña

-Bien Hanabi tu turno hija- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Soy Hanabi Hyuga mis gustos son entrenar con mis padres y pasar tiempo con Menma, mis disgusto es que la gente crea que puede superar a un elegido y los pervertidos y mi sueño es ser la mejor kunohichi del mundo y ser una gran líder de clan- dijo segura de sí misma la chica

-Bueno tu sigues Naruto- dijo el peliplata

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son entrenar, leer, tocar música, y pasar tiempo con Hinata, mis disgustos son los que dejan de lado a la familia, los arrogantes y los que juzgan antes de conocer, mi sueño es formar una familia y ser lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo serio el rubio, sus palabras crudas calaron en las dos mujeres

-Bu-bueno Hinata tu sigues- dijo un poco triste la Uzumaki

-Soy Hinata Hyuga, mis gustos son entrenar, leer, tocar música, cantar y pasar tiempo con Naruto; mis disgustos son los que apartan a su familia, los arrogantes, los pervertidos y los que juzgan si conocer, mi sueño es formar una familia y ser la mejor luz- terminó diciendo confundiendo a todos menos a Naruto

-Bien, sigo yo. Me llamo Hana Hyuga, mis gustos son entrenar a Hanabi y pasar tiempo con ella, me disgusta los pervertidos, los que no luchan por conseguir lo que quieren y mi sueño es volver a ser una familia completa- dijo la matriarca Hyuga

-Finalmente yo. Soy Kushina Uzumaki y mis gustos son entrenar y entrenar a Menma pasar tiempo con mi familia, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los que se rinden fácilmente y mi sueño es traer devuelta a alguien para reunir a mi familia- dijo con esperanza la pelirroja

-Bueno, ya que todos nos presentamos mañana a las 8 nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 para una prueba. Por qué aún no son genins, solo son postulantes en la prueba veremos si valen la pena, por cierto no les recomiendo que no desayunen.- comento y desapareció del lugar. Las mayores voltearon a ver a sus hijos pero ya no estaban, dieron un suspiro y se bfueron a su casa junto con los menores.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el campo número siete, incluso Kakashi que prácticamente fue a rastras por Kushina.

-Bueno, la prueba consiste en que tendrán que quitarnos esto, aquel que no pueda no se graduará y estará amarrado en ese tronco viéndonos comer. Tienen hasta medio día- dijo el Hatake mostrando 4 cascabeles

-Pero solo son 4- comento el Uchiha

-Esa es la cosa uno de ustedes es seguro que repruebe- dijo con una sonrisa de ojo

-Cuándo de la orden comienzan... y comiencen- gritó y los tres fueron a esconderse

-Vaya ustedes si que saben esconderse- dijo para luego sacar su libro de portada naranja molestando a las mujeres ahí

-Pero ustedes, no piensan ocultarse?- preguntó levantando un poco la vista

-No es lo nuestro ocultarnos, bueno no en esta ocasión- dijo Naruto y Hinata le dio la razón

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en posición de combate, en eso Naruto saco su mazo de cartas y Hinata apareció las plumas y los dos lanzaron sus armas que fueron repetidas por Kushina que des sello su espada, Naruto al ver que Kushina traía un arma decidió sacar la suya invocó una guadaña, su mango era como la de una columna vertebral, en la unión del filo tenía un mecanismo que podía cambiar la posición de la hoja y en la parte de arriba del filo estaba dentado, todos estaban maravillados por dicha arma pero salieron del shock cuando saltó para ir en contra de la pelirroja llevándola a un claro a la derecha mientras Hinata de posicionó en frente de Hana y la condujo a otro claro del lado izquierdo quedando solo Kakashi con los restantes del equipo 7.

Con Naruto

Kushina siguió a Naruto al claro y ya de frente el rubio lanzó un corte ascendente que Kushina bloqueo, el chico dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose, la pelirroja suponiendo que ponía distancia quiso decir algo pero en eso vio como la guadaña se estiró 3 metros dando un tajo que contrabajos bloqueo, en un ataque de velocidad la pelirroja apareció en frente de Naruto lo golpeó mandándolo hacia atrás, el joven solo sacudió su cabeza y continuo la lucha dando mazazos al suelo desconcertado a Kushina ya que fallaba todos pero en eso salta y la guadaña misma cambio a una forma completamente horizontal y golpeó el suelo mandando una onda de choque hacia la jōnin que la saco de balance, en ese momento Kushina reaccionó rápido y guardo su espada e hizo sellos de manos.

-Estilo de agua: gran ola- gritó y una muralla de agua se abalanzó hacia el rubio recibiendo el impacto

-Creo que me exedi- dijo la pelirroja y fue a ver a Naruto pero no lo encontró y volvió a su posición con Kakashi

Naruto estuvo por su lado buscando a sus compañeros de equipo y fue cuando vio a Menma.

-Oye Menma- dijo en voz baja

-Que quieres inútil- dijo de forma indiferente

-Trabajar en equipo- dijo sin más el rubio

-Que?- simplemente preguntó

-Esa es la verdadera prueba- respondió el chico

-Como lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar

-Simple son 3 jōnin contra 5 genins, aunque seamos más, ellos tienen más poder y no podremos solos- contestó el ojiazul

-"O al menos ustedes claro"- terminó pensando con una risa interna

-Eso tiene sentido, de acuerdo trabajaré contigo- dijo decidido Menma

-Bien vamos por Sasuke- dijo Naruto y fueron a buscarlo, al cabo de unos ninutos lo localizaron y se acercaron

-Sasuke- dijo el Uzumaki y el otro chico brinco del susto

-Que es lo que quieres dobe- dijo el Uchiha

-Trabajar en equipo para así pasar esta prueba- respondió sin rodeos el rubio

-Yo trabajar contigo? Ja un élite como yo jamás se rebajaría a eso- hablo con arrogancia

-Solo di, participarás o no- preguntó rápido el ojiazul

-No- respondió simplemente y se alejó

-Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Buscar a las chicas- y los dos fueron en busca de las damas

Con Hinata

Las dos estaban en pose de batalla y la menor salto a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo conta la jōnin, ambas daban buenos golpes pero la experiencia de Hana la hacia superior así que Hinata lanzó sus plumas pero la matriarca Hyuga con elegancia desvió todos los ataques, en eso la peliazul tomo la postura del Taichi y espero a que Hana diera el primer golpe, está ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó; quería ver qué tan eficaz era esa forma de pelear. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar el cambio en el flujo de batalla la mayoría de los golpes lanzados por la mayor eran desviados hacia un lado y todo eso hacia ver que ambas mujeres estaban haciendo una bella danza, mortal pero aún así una danza. Golpes fuertes y contundentes más delicados se lograban ver en ese lugar, Hinata teniendo suficiente de su castigo salto hacia atrás y junto una energía blanca en su mano

-Cañon de luz- dijo para lanzar dicha energía, Hana solo giró en su propio eje y una cúpula de chakra se empezó a formar

-Kaiten- gritó y la cúpula se completó repeliendo el ataque que regreso a su dueña

-Me emocioné de más- dijo preocupada y fue a donde se supone estaba su hija, grande fue su sorpresa al no verla ahí así que decidió regresar donde estaba antes

Hinata iba caminando entre los árboles buscando a Hanabi hasta que la encontró viendo fijamente a Kakashi para saber cuándo atacar.

-Hola- dijo acercándose y haciendo que la castaña la volteara a ver

-Que quieres fracaso- preguntó molesta

-Trabajar en equipo- respondió sin más

-Para que?- volvió a cuestionar

-No es obvio? Son 3 grandes jōnin y nosotros simplemente somos genin, como es que podremos contra ellos- dijo de manera analítica

-Aún si nos unieramos como sabes que los demás ya saben que este es el objetivo o que querrán ayudar- preguntó la castaña

-Naruto convencerá a Menma eso te lo aseguro y si Sasuke no quiere ayudar entre nosotros cuatro es suficiente- dijo encongiendose de hombros

-Te creeré, solo no intentes nada- dijo Hanabi y fueron a buscar a los demás al poco rato los vieron venir hacia ellas pero solo eran Naruto y Menma

-Y Sasuke?- preguntó la peliazul a lo que Naruto solo se encogió de hombros, así los cuatro procedieron a formar un plan para conseguir los cascabeles.

Los jōnin estaban esperando, ya solo faltaba media hora para que terminara la prueba, en eso ven como algo es arrojado hacia ellos cuando se percataron que fue lo que cayó bya era tarde dos bombas de humo explotaron y ahí fue cuando todo inicio, el rubio con guadaña en mano fue tras Kushina mientras que gambas mujeres Hanabi fue por su mamá y Hinata tras Kakashi, Naruto con su arma solo se dedicaba a a hacer temblar el piso para desequilibrar a la pelirroja mientras que Hanabi solo esquivaba los golpes de su mamá cómo si de un entrenamiento se tratara, por otro lado Hinata aventaba plumas al peliplata y trataba de quitarle los cascabeles; en eso suena la alarma.

-Acabo el tiempo chicos- dijo Kakashi y todos los presentes se detuvieron, Sasuke apareció al igual que Menma

-Lamento decirles que no completaron la prueba, no lograron quitarme los cascabeles- dijo decepcionado el ninja

-A no?- preguntó burlón el pelirrojo mostrando los cascabeles

-Pero cuando- alcanzo a decir el Hatake

-Hinata lanzando esas cosas y tratando de quitarte los cascabeles eran un señuelo, yo era el encargado de eso, me escondí bajo tierra y cuando te descuidarse los tomé- dijo sencillamente y riendo.

-Bien hecho, vayamos a almorzar y seguimos hablando- propuso el ninja copia todos lo siguieron, cuando estuvieron en el lugar tomo de improviso al Uchiha y lo alto al tronco

-Por que me ata?- preguntó furioso

-Todos trabajaron en equipo para obtener esto, pero tú no ayudaste en nada- le dijo molesto

-Bien ustedes cuatro ya pasaron, Sasuke ira de regreso a la academia- hablo contundente Kushina

-Yo regresaré, mejor dejen al niño mimado en el equipo para que no haga berrinche- dijo Hinata casual, haciendo enojar al azabache y reír a los demás menores

-Tu y tu bondad, si Hinata se va yo también- continuo Naruto

-Si ellos se van nosotros igual, después de todo fue su idea- dijeron los otros dos haciendo sonreír a los mayores

-Felicidades todos aprobaron- dijo Hana alegre

-Mañana nos vemos frente a la torre hokage para iniciar con las misiones. Por lo pronto pueden irse, nosotros iremos a dar el informe- dijo Kakashi y los mayores desaparecieron, el resto del equipo se iban

-Oigan no me dejen aquí!!!- gritó furioso Sasuke a lo que Naruto solo aventó una ráfaga de viento que rompió las cuerdas y se fue del lugar junto a Hinata

En la torre hokage se pueden a todos los jōnin dando su reporte al líder.

-Bien equipo diez que me dices?- preguntó el rubio Namikaze

-Hogake-sama el trío InoShikaCho, es un buen equipo lograron pasar la prueba solo tiene pequeños inconvenientes pero nada que no se pueda remediar- dijo el Sarutobi

-De acuerdo equipo ocho qué tal?- volvió a preguntar el líder

-Paso la prueba, aunque les costó mucho. Hay demasiados fallos en este equipo, Sakura es una fanática y es irritante con su adulación a Sasuke Uchiha, la actitud arrogante de kiba y su creencia de ser alfa es un dolor de cabeza para el equipo además que eso hace que actúe sin pensar; el más normal sería Shino pero su actitud indiferente hace que sea difícil la comunicación- dio su reporte Kurenai

-Ok, te encargó a ese equipo. Se que podrás hacerlo. Finalmente el equipo siete- hablo Minato

-Aprobaron la prueba, Naruto y Hinata trabajan muy bien en equipo al igual que Menma y Hanabi, hay unas pocas fricciones en estos dos grupos; pero Sasuke Uchiha es demasiado arrogante y no quiso trabajar en equipo- finalizó el Hatake

-Muy bien te encargó eso, el consejo no dejará que resindamos de Sasuke así trata de cambiar su actitud. Si no hay más que decir esta reunión acaba- finalizó el Namikaze y todos ahí se fueron menos Kushina que se acercó a su esposo

-Que tal es nuestro hijo- preguntó el ojiazul

-Es muy bueno, me separo del grupo al igual que Hinata separo a Hana para distraernos e ir por los demás para elaborar un plan- respondió la Uzumaki

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Si es genial, lástima que nosotros no le enseñamos nada de eso- dijo deprimida la pelirroja

-Tranquilo Kushi, ya verás que seremos una familia nuevamente- dijo con esperanza Minato

-Eso espero, por cierto el tiene un arma muy fuerte y tétrica- continuo la jōnin

-Que clase de arma?- preguntó el rubio

-Una guadaña, da miedo el mango parece que es una columna vertebral y pareciera que un cráneo lo une con el filo que es dentado, lo más tétrico es que esa cosa se puede estirar y asusta el cómo se separa y contraen los huesos- dijo Kushina

-Entiendo, ojalá y no sea nada malo- finalizó el Kage y abrazo a su esposa


	5. Misión a Nami

Era de día y podemos ver a el equipo siete en una situación un tanto peculiar ya que un rubio está tratando de matar a un gato, un pelirrojo lo mira con ganas de matarlo y está lleno de rasguños, una castaña que también está lastimada lo mira con odio, un azabache con leves rasguños ignorando a todos y una peliazul con un gato ronroneando en sus brazos

-Como es posible que un simple gato sea capaz de eso- dijo enojado el rubio mostrando sus rasguños

-Y como es posible que a ti no te hiciera nada- bufó la castaña

-Solo hay que saber tratar a los demás- dijo tranquila la peliazul

-Si como no- dijeron los demás genins, en eso llegan a la torre hokage y van a la oficina

-Hogake-sama hemos capturado a Torá con exito- reportó Kakashi y entregaron al gato a una señora que estaba ahí que empezó a acariciar al gato de manera brusca

-Eso explica por qué se escapó- dijo Naruto a nadie en particular, Hinata molesta crea unas plumas y va delante de la mujer

-Deje de acariciar de esa forma al pobre gato, que no ve que lo lástima? Si vuelve a escaparse yo me encargo de que ese gato no vuelva a usted- amenazó la chica y la señora se espanto y asintió frenéticamente, pago y se fue.

-Bien, ahora que quieren hacer, tenemos el cuidar a un bebé de un embajador, arreglar la cerda de un granjero…- no pudo continuar por qué fue interrumpido

-Al diablo con esas misiones, papá necesito algo de mi nivel. Soy el elegido y quiero un reto- dijo presuntuoso el pelirrojo pero fue apoyado por Sasuke y Hanabi. Minato estaba dudoso de darles una misión más alta

-Si me disculpas Minato yo creo que están listos, además somos tres jōnin de gran calibre que podemos defenderlos- hablo Kushina segura

-De acuerdo, que les parece una misión de rango C, su misión concistira en escoltar a un señor a su país que es el de las olas- les comentó y los jóvenes estaban maravillados de salir de la aldea

-Dejen pasar al cliente- dijo el líder y en eso se escuchan pasos hasta abrirse la puerta y mostrar un hombre grande, moreno, ya entrado en años, con un sombrero de paja y con una botella de alcohol en un estado ya alcoholizado

-Se supone que estos me van a proteger? Son solo unos niños. Es más el rubio ni siquiera parece un peleador sino un niño mimado; soy Tazuna el gran constructor.- comento el borracho acercando su botella para tomar cuando una carta la partió por la mitad tirando el líquido al suelo.

-Le sugiero que no juzgue antes de conocer seño- dijo ausente Naruto mientras se acercaba a recoger su carta, y haciendo estremecer a más de uno

-Bueno equipo nos vemos en hora y media en la entrada norte, vayan y preparen todo lo que se vayan a llevar- hablo Hana Hyuga para aligerar el ambiente.

Todos los jōnin desaparecieron en una explosión de humo y los genins tomaron su camino a sus hogares para prepararse, al cabo del tiempo establecido podemos ver cómo los tres jōnin, el constructor de puentes y tres genins esperan a los dos faltantes, llegaron faltando 2 minutos para acabar el tiempo; venían vestidos diferentes. Naruto lleva una gabardina larga de color blanco, con correas azules en la parte superior de las mangas, una camiseta negra lisa debajo, pantalones negros ajustados, y botas oscuras con correas; mientras que Hinata lleva un chaleco color crema con un vestido que se divide en tres piezas, con pantalones desgastados, botas marrones, dos cinturones de color marrón y una faja de color rojo que lleva en la cadera derecha. Todos los de alrededor se les quedaron viendo raro

-Que?- preguntaron ambos

-Nada- respondieron los demás y siguieron su camino, pasando dos horas de camino los jōnin y Naruto y Hinata vieron un charco pero lo dejaron pasar, cuando siguieron de largo ese charco de ahí salieron dos sujeto que encadenaron a Kakashi y Kushina mientras que a Hana le lanzaron una garra de metal "Matandolos" dejando en shock a los pequeños

-Bien ahora solo quedan los mocosos y el constructor- dijo el primero y se lanzó por el viejo que no se podía mover del miedo. Entonces el sujeto recibió un rodillazo cortesía del rubio en la cara que lo mando volando y le rompió la naríz

-Maldito- gritó el otro y lanzó su garra nuevamente, pero Hinata se pudo en frente de él y suavemente tocó la garra y giro en su eje moviéndola a su antojo para terminar clavandola en el suelo

-Pero como…- no pudo terminar por qué el primer tipo lo tomó y desaparecieron en un shunshin de agua

-Bien hecho Naruto y Hinata- dijo Kakashi saliendo de un arbusto junto con Kushina y Hana

-No los habian atacado?- preguntó el azabache

-Si, pero usamos el kawarimi y quisimos ver cómo reaccionarian- respondió Kushina

-Bueno señor Tazuna creo que tiene mucho que responder, esperábamos ladrones no ninjas- dijo sería Hana activando su Byakugan para darle peso a su amenaza asustando a Tazuna que contó todo lo relacionado a un tal gato y su país

-Esto es una misión rango A, no se si podamos- hablo Kakashi

-Yo pienso ir- dijo Hinata

-Hinata, hija no creo que sea prudente; puede ser peligroso- dijo preocupada Hana

-Lo sé lady Hana, pero no puedo cruzarme de brazos al saber la situación- continuo la peliazul poniendo triste a Hana por hablarle así en lugar de decirle mamá

-Si Hinata va yo igual- dijo Naruto

-Naruto es peligroso no dejaré que vayas- respondió molesta la pelirroja

-Por que no? Después de todo tuve que aprender a cuidarme desde lo 7 años- dijo indiferente el rubio, haciendo a Kushina sentir como si la hubieran apuñalado

-Bueno no podemos dejar que los niños vayan solos, así que continuaremos la misión- dijo Kakashi tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

-Gracias, realmente se los agradezco- dijo entre lágrimas Tazuna y Hinata le dio una linda sonrisa y así siquieron su camino, los jōnin protegían al constructor, Hanabi y Menma hablaban entre ellos, Sasuke iba sólo viendo a Naruto con algo de envidia y Naruto y Hinata hablaban entre ellos, los jōnin iban poniendo atención a su conversación

-Hinata por qué quisiste seguir con la misión. No era mejor regresar y entrenar para estar preparados?- preguntó el rubio

-Lo sé y te entiendo, pero al ver la desesperación del hombre no pude evitarlo- dijo algo apenada jugando con sus dedos

-Supongo que es en parte por la luz- dijo pensativo el Uzumaki, pero eso fue escuchado por los mayores; Kushina quería preguntar pero no sabía si le respondería. Kakashi viendo esto fue el que tomo valor

-Naruto- le hablo el peliplateado

-Si qué pasó Kakashi-san?- preguntó el rubio volteando

-Primero soy tu sensei, segundo que es eso de luz y oscuridad? Me di cuenta que también lo dijiste cuando aparecieron el día que nos conocimos- preguntó y reprendió el ninja copia,

-Solo es un juego entre Hinata y yo- dijo riendo y enseñando la lengua de forma cómica

-Y segundo, aún no nos han enseñado nada así que no son nuestros maestros- dijo tajante haciendo dentro mal a los tres adultos

-Hablas por ti inútil, a mi mamá me entraba todas las tardes junto con papá- dijo arrogante el pelirrojo

-Y a mi mi mamá también- dijo Hanabi molesta

-Bien los felicito, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que a Sasuke, Hinata y a mí no nos enseñaran ninguna cosa- dijo burlón el rubio, eso hizo sentir incómodos a los jōnin

-No te preocupes Hinata, mamá te entrenará en el junken cuando se de la oportunidad- le dijo con una sonrisa la matriarca Hyuga

-Gracias lady Hana, pero como ve ya tengo un Taijutsu más que aceptable- dijo alegre la peliazul

-Pero no quieres aprender el arte de la familia?- preguntó triste la Hyuga mayor

-Si me disculpa, las leyes de los clanes dicen que si el hijo menor es tomado por heredero el mayor pasa a ser exiliado y a menos que el otro quiera acogerlo ya no es parte del clan- dijo Naruto de forma casual asombrando a todos

-Eso quiere decir…- decía Hana

-Exacto no soy parte de su clan- dijo Hinata y la mayor estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-Pero Hanabi puede hacer que vuelvas- dijo de forma esperanzada

-Admitamoslo así como son sus hijos no querrán ni tenernos cerca- dijo fastidiado Naruto

-Entonces tu también fuiste exiliado?- preguntó el peliplata

-Claro, para ambos fue en el octavo cumpleaños no es así lady Hana y Kushina-sama?- preguntó con sorna el rubio y eso las hizo estallar en lágrimas para incomodidad del viejo y de los exiliados

-Como te atreves a hacer llorar a nuestras madres- replicó molesto el pelirrojo con la intención de atacarlo

-Intentalo y no puedo garantizar tu seguridad- dijo serio el Uzumaki

-Por que eres así? Si en la prueba fuiste muy amable con todos- preguntó llorosa Kushina

-La prueba consistirá en trabajo en equipo, si mi equipo no confía en mí no podremos compaginar así que debía ser amable para hacer una buena coordinación, además el está tratando de atacarme; puedo hablar y socializar si gusta pero si quiere pelea no seré blando- dijo de forma indiferente el rubio y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron al país Kushina y Hana ya estaban calmadas pero vieron que había mucha neblina en eso

-Abajo!!!- gritó Kakashi y tumbó a Tazuna al suelo y los demás lo imitaron

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, el ninja que copia, la habanero sangriento y la reina Hyuga- dijo un sujeto con calentadores en los brazos, sin playera y unos pantalones de camuflaje gris con azul la mitad de su rostro tenía vendas y su cabello negro y era muy palido

-Pero si es Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la neblina- dijo Kakashi

-Te dije que no funcionaría tu emboscada- dijo un sujeto que tenía el cabello de color verde oscuro, los ojos de color morado, llevaba la banda Ninja de Amegakure, llevaba una camisa de color morado que le sube hasta el cuello y de herramienta un paraguas que cargaba en su espalda que salía de un arbusto acompañado de otro sujeto que tenía los ojos azules y el cabello verde, el cual llegaba hasta la cintura, con dos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro. Con la tez bronceada y labios oscuros, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas de color marrón oscuro por fuera y púrpura por el interior con franjas naranjas. Llevaba un cinturón marrón claro y un pantalón gris, iba vendado desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

-Quise intentarlo- dijo el pálido

-Que haces aquí traidor- dijo molesta Kushina

-Que no es obvio? Trabajo- le dijo el peliverde oscuro

-Tengan cuidado, todos son ninjas hábiles, y tengas cuidado con él, es Aoi un ex-ninja de Konoha robo la espada de trueno del segundo Hokage y el otro es Raiga un ex-espadachin de la niebla junto a Zabuza. Quédense aquí nosotros nos encargamos- dijo el peliplata y levantó su banda ninja mostrando un Sharingan cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke

-Yo voy por Aoi- dijo la pelirroja

-Yo por Raiga- dijo Hana

-Eso me deja a Zabuza a mi- hablo Kakashi y cada quien se fue con su contrincante

-Esto será interesante, pero es aburrido esperar- dijo Naruto

-Y que espera, quieres pelear contra alguno? Te matarían en un segundo- dijo Sasuke aterrado por el instinto asesino que se sentía

-Por favor noe compares contigo, no soy tan débil y no hago pucheros con porte arrogante- le dijo el rubio al Uchiha

-Eres un…- dijo molesto y lanzó un puñetazo hacia el Uzumaki que solo levantó el brazo y puso su codo que chocó con el azabache lastimandolo

-Ves a lo que me refiero, ahora cállate y déjame ver- dijo aburrido el ojiazul mientras Sasuke lo miraba con odio

**Kushina vs Aoi**

Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente cuando Kushina des sella su espada y la empuña amenazante ante el peliverde, Aoi por su parte toma el paraguas que llevaba en su espalda y lo puso delante de él y del mismo sale disparada una bala de agua.

-Pero que demonios- hablo Kushina para saltar a un lado

-Que sucede, no lo viste venir?- preguntó con burla haciendo enfurecer a la pelirroja a en eso llegan dos miembros del equipo

-Que hacen aquí deben cuidar a Tazuna- dijo molesta la ojimorado

-Vamos a ayudarla- hablo Sasuke y se lanzó por el jōnin, este solo sonrió y con el paraguas desviaba los golpes del gennin a modo de burla

-Eso es todo? Son patéticos- dijo dándole un golpe con el paraguas en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder, en eso Menma se unió a la pelea y ambos haciendo un buen trabajo juntos empezaban a molestar a Aoi así que lanzó su sombrilla abierta al cielo, está empezó a girar

-Tormenta de zembons- dijo y salieron disparadas varias agujas hacia ellos que solo cerraron los ojos para recibir el impacto pero nunca llegó ya que sintieron como dos cadenas se enredaban en ellos y eran jalados hacia atrás

-Les dije que no se metieran- dijo una enojada Kushina, y volteó a ver dónde estaba su contrincante pero ya no estaba ahí

-Diablos- maldijo y fueron con su equipo a donde estaba Tazuna, al llegar vieron a Naruto y Hinata tranquilos; en el fondo le dolió que su hijo no fuera a ayudarla como los demás genins

**Hana vs Raiga**

Hana trataba de acercarse a su oponente pero le era difícil ya que cada que daba un paso el lanzaba rayos de sus espadas y la hacían retroceder, en ese momenro frustrada decidió atacar con todo

-Ocho trigramas: palma de vacío- dijo y lanzó una corriente de aire que golpeó al jōnin

-Esto es asombroso, te haré un funeral espectacular- dijo mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir de ex-ninja de Kiri, Hana intento acercarse nuevamente pero un rayo lanzado por Raiga la volvió a hacer retroceder; cuando se dio cuenta Hanabi estaba a su lado

-Que haces, debes estar con el constructor- dijo molesta la matriarca Hyuga

-Debo estar para ayudarte- dijo segura haciendo sonreír a su madre y así ambas trataron de atacarlo pero igual resultó en vano las dos al ser de ataque cercano no podía contra el

-Son patéticas, pero aún así su funeral será hermoso- dijo el espadachín

Con la mayoría del grupo todos estaban pendientes de las batallas, Kushina pensaba ir a ayudar a su amiga pero sabía que si lo hacía sería una ofensa para ella por qué pensaría que la está menospreciando; Hinata voltea a ver a Naruto

-Puedo?- preguntó la peliazul, el chico la volteó a ver y vio que realmente se preocupaba así que dio un suspiro

-Bien, has lo que debas hacer- dijo el rubio y Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias-le dijo y salto hacia donde estaba Hana, está al ver a la exiliada se preocupó

-Hinata hija que haces, regresa a tu posición- dijo temerosa la ex-madre

-No se preocupe lady Hana, yo no me estanco- le dijo con una leve sonrisa dándole un golpe en el orgullo a ambas Hyuga

-Otra más para un bello funeral- dijo extasiado el enemigo, Hinata rápidamente hizo sellos de mano

-Estilo de agua: dragón de agua- gritó y del lago salió un enorme dragón que se abalanzó a Raiga que a duras penas esquivo, el villano también trazo sellos rápido

-Avalancha de rocas- gritó y cientos de rocas se dirigieron a las Hyuga, Hinata en un movimiento rápido creo dos orbes amarillos en sus manos y golpeó el suelo

-Barrera luminosa- gritó y se formó una pared de luz y dándole una palmada la pared comenzó a avanzar hacia Raiga mientras que las rocas se iban haciendo polvo. Cuando dicha pared desapareció todo lo que había a su lado lo estaba, solo había un terreno baldío y no había rastros de Raiga así que las tres féminas fueron donde estaban los demás.

**Kakashi vs Zabuza**

Ambos llevaban una pelea encarnizada aún así Kakashi se veía más agotado que su contrincante

-Eso es todo lo que el ninja que copia puede hacer?- preguntó el vendado

-Que decepción- continuó burlándose y corrió con su espada para intentar cortarlo pero éste brinco hacia atrás, lo que no esperó el peliplata es que detrás de él hubiera un clon que lo pateo devuelta al original, este hizo sellos de manos

-Jutsu prisión de agua- dijo y una cúpula de agua cubrió al del Sharingan ante la atenta mirada de los otros. Ellos al ver eso las mayores estaban por ir a salvarlo y los menores se sentían impotentes, salvo Naruto y Hinata que veían todo con indiferencia, cuando las jōnin iban a saltar

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Naruto como si nada y caminó hacia el frente

-Como si un dobe pudiera hacer algo- dijo arrogante el Uchiha

-Si perdedor no puedes hacer nada- dijo Menma burlón pero Naruto los ignoró molestándolos y sigui su rumbo

-Hijo regresa es peligro…- decía Kushina pero de repente Naruto no estaba, este apareció bajo el brazo de Zabuza arañandolo

-Pero que demonios- dijo sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar tomando su brazo lastimado y liberando a Kakashi

-Naruto que haces aquí- dijo cansado el peliplata

-Que más, salvar tu trasero- dijo indiferente

-Estas son palabras duras para alguien tan pequeño- dijo Zabuza mirando al niño, Naruto volteó a verlos y cargo energía oscura y lanzó una bola de energía negra que lo mando a golpearse contra un árbol dejando en shock a todos, el rubio iba acercándose lentamente mientras en su brazo derecho se iba formando una forma de garra negra cuando estaba cerca del ninja unas agujas se clavaron en el cuello del Shinobi que cayó al suelo "muerto".

-Gracias, venía cazándolo desde hace mucho, tiene muchos secretos de la aldea así que si no les molesta me lo llevaré- dijo un sujeto enmascarado que apareció por Zabuza, Naruto solo hizo una seña de que le daba igual y el anbu desapareció de ahí.

-Bien hay que terminar la misión y vallamos a la casa de Tazuna- dijo Kakashi para después caer desmayado.


	6. Pelea en el Puente

Kakashi cayó desmallado por el cansancio de usar el Sharingan.

-Inutil carga a Kakashi-sensei- ordenó Menma

-Y por qué debería?- preguntó el rubio

-Por que es tu sensei y yo lo digo- dijo arrogante el pelirrojo

-Primero: no es mi sensei ya que no he aprendido nada desde que se formaron los equipos y segundo no sigo órdenes tuyas- dijo para luego alejarse un poco hacia donde estaba Tazuna que los iba a guiar a su casa, sin más remedio lo cargaron entre Sasuke y Menma

-Oye Hinata, no te parece esta misión perfecta para ir a Uzu?- preguntó Naruto

-Si, pero cuando iremos?- preguntó de vuelta la peliazul

-Podriamos ir en la noche si nadie vigila- respondió el chico y está asintió de forma afirmativa y en silencio llegaron a Nami, al ver las casas todas desechas o medio destruidas se molestaron y supusieron que era obra de gato y su avaricia; siguieron su rumbo hasta la casa de Tazuna.

-Hija ya llegué- dijo el constructor

-Hola papá, qué bueno que estés bien- dijo alegre una mujer mayor de cabello azul oscuro

-Si, estos ninjas me protegioron. Quiero presentarles a mi hija Tsunami- dijo con una sonrisa Tazuna y todos se presentaron, Tsunami llevo a los jóvenes a una habitación para que dejaran descansar a Kakashi.

-Oigan dobe, rara enseñenme las técnicas que hicieron, solo alguien de la élite como yo debe usarlas- dijo Susuke con aires de grandeza una vez bajo del segundo piso

-Jajaja, claro qué no- dijo burlón Naruto mientras Hinata soltaba una leve risa cosa que enfureció al azabache

-Malditos obedezcan, son lo mejor de la aldea deberían agradecer el que les pida eso- dijo furico el Uchiha

-Ya, calmence- dijo Kushina para tranquilizar todo

-Ahora que lo menciona, que técnicas fueron esas? No los vi trazar sellos- preguntó y dijo Hana con duda

-No nos vio trazar sellos por qué no son jutsus, de esos no sabemos casi ninguno no tuvimos quien nos enseñe- dijo con saña Hinata hiriendo a ambas mujeres que se quedaron calladas. Al cabo de unas horas fueron informados que Kakashi había despertado y todos fueron a verlo salvo Naruto y Hinata

-Hola- dijo con su típica sonrisa de ojo y todos se alegraron que estuviera bien

-Y Naruto y Hinata?- preguntó el peliplata

-Estan abajo- respondió Kushina algo triste

-Bueno no importa por ahora, quiero decirles que Zabuza está vivo- dijo sorprendiendo a los genin

-Hubieras esperado para decirles eso- regaño Kushina

-Hay que entrenar para la próxima batalla que habrá- dijo Hana y todos salieron de la casa, Kakashi iba más lento ya que iba en muletas

-Naruto, Hinata vamos- dijo Kakashi al ver que ambos no se movían, ellos de mala gana cerraron su libro y salieron detrás del ninja copia; una vez hacia un lugar cerca de un bosque y un lago, fuera los tres jōnin se pusieron en frente de ellos

-Bueno los que aprenderán será escalar un árbol sin las manos- dijo Kakashi y y empezó a subir un árbol hasta quedar en una rama boca abajo

-Bien lo que deben hacer es canalizar chakra en sus pies para que puedan subir, si usan mucho el árbol se romperá pero si usan poco ustedes caerán- dijo el peliplata y las dos jōnin les pasaron un kunai a cada miembro del equipo cuando llegaron con el rubio y la peliazul estos negaron

-Naruto, Hinata piensan no hacer los ejercicios?- dijo un poco molesto el Hatake

-Eso ya lo sabemos hacer- Hinata respondió y ambos subieron por un árbol molestando a los demás pequeños

-Bien inténtelo con el agua entonces- dijo un poco frustrado Kakashi

-Tambien sabemos eso- dijo Naruto y caminaron sobre el lago sorprendiendo a los mayores y enfureciendo más a sus compañeros

-De acuerdo, ustedes empiecen con el ejercicio- dijo derrotado el ninja copia.

-Naruto quieres entrenar? Algo puedo enseñarte quizás despiertes las cadenas de chakra- dijo animada Kushina

-No, muchas gracias Kushina-sama; no creo que pueda despertarlas si no ya me habría dado cuenta- dijo ausente el rubio que entristeció a la pelirroja, la peliazul mayor al ver eso dudo pero aún así se acercó a la menor

-Hija quieres aprender el junken completo? Será divertido y pasaríamos tiempo de madre e hija- preguntó y dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Gracias lady Hana, pero por el momento con lo básico que se es más que suficiente; no quiero presumir pero mi Taijutsu es bueno y me gusta- dijo un poco tímida Hinata entristeciendo a su madre

-Bueno si nos disculpan daremos una vuelta por el bosque- rmhablo Naruto y ambos chicos se adentraron

-Bien, separarnos fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Vamos?- preguntó el rubio a su compañera

-Vamos- respondió con una linda sonrisa

Y ambos sacaron un par de alas Hinata un par de color blanco brillante de plumas blancas y Naruto unas como de murciélago negro pero que con la luz se medio traslucian y parecían un rojo carmesí y emprendieron camino a la isla remolino al cabo de un rato llegaron pero cuando quería bajar a tierra algo se los impidió Naruto de forma inconciente se cortó y algo de sangre calló y el domo invisible desapareció dándole acceso a la isla. Iniciaron a recorrerla y vieron todas las casas echas escombros solo había un lugar en pie que era una torre así que decidieron ir al lugar. Dentro de este no había nada destacable lo inspeccionaron pero no encontraron nada hasta que Hinata miró una trampilla subterránea.

-Naruto por aquí- hablo la ojiperla y el rubio la siguió.

Fueron bajando hasta que llegaron a una puerta que Hinata no pudo abrir asi que Naruto hizo lo mismo y puso un poco de sangre y la puerta se abrió de forma automática y por fin encontraron lo que querían. El cuarto estaba lleno de pergaminos todos y cada uno catalogados desde elementales hasta sellado, de Taijutsu hasta genjutsu, el lugar con mayor conocimiento posible así que los jóvenes guardaron en sellos todos obviamente catalogando tal y como estaba, ya se pensaban ir cuando Hinata alcanzo a ver algo hasta el fondo del cuarto y fue en esa dirección.

-Que sucede Hinata?- preguntó el rubio con duda

-Vi algo por ahí- respondió y ambos fueron y llegaron a dicho lugar

-Que hermosa- dijo suavemente Hinata al ver una espada de funda tsuba y empuñadura blanca además de un listón blanco conectado con la base de la espada al tomarla y desenvainarla vio que también la hoja era de un blanco brillante

-Esta también está genial- dijo Naruto el encontró una espada de funda y tsuba negra la empuñadura también era negra pero con detalles rojos en la base llevaba una cadena de color negro y al desenvainarla vio que también era oscura al completo a un lado de esta había una carta Naruto la tomo y Hinata lo notó y se acercó

-Que es eso?- preguntó la chica

-Una carta de un tal Ashina Uzumaki- respondió el rubio y comenzó a leer en voz alta

_"Si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto, estamos esperando los refuerzos de Konoha para esta guerra pero no sé si lleguen de igual forma si tú estás aquí significa que aún hay Uzumaki por ahí; te pido que reúnas a los miembros sobrevivientes del clan. Las armas que hay aquí son para ellos son armas especiales ya que no se romperán son más fuertes incluso que las de los espadachines de la niebla solo que sin habilidades especiales, en el clan Uzumaki nos gusta usar nuestro poder no el de objetos. Finalmente saluda y diles que las quise mucho a mis nietas si la conoces y aún está viva ella es Kushina, Ayano y Misuru Uzumaki. Sin más por decir más que pon el alto el nombre del clan confío en ti seas quien seas, se despide Ashina Uzumaki."_

-Toma Naruto- dijo Hinata un poco triste entregándole la espada a Naruto

-Quedatela- respondió el chico

-Pero Ashina-sama dijo que eran para los de tu clan- hablo intrigada la peliazul

-Lo sé, pero mira cuánta armas hay; además no creo que haya muchos miembros del clan y se notó que qmte encantó esa espada- contestó con una sonrisa

-Gracias- respondió un poco sonrojada y con una sonsira abrazando al chico que correspondio el abrazo

-Bien será mejor irnos- dijo Naruto, guardaron todas las armas que había en el lugar y salieron de la isla.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a Nami ya estaba oscureciendo, bajaron a un claro y fueron de regreso a la casa del constructor cuando abrieron la puerta y fueron a la sala, cuando llegaron todos se le quedaron viendo más a las espadas que traían

-Donde estaban?- preguntaron las dos madres con preocupación

-No se preocupen lady Hana, Kushina-sama estamos bien- respondió Naruto

-Que es eso?- preguntó Kakashi

-Vamos Kakashi-san son espadas- dijo con ironía Hinata haciendo que los demás se rían del peliplata

-Me refería a donde las encontraron- preguntó un poco avergonzado

-Oh eso en Uzushiogakure- respondió como si nada Naruto sorprendiendo a los jōnin por eso

-Como llegaron ahí?- preguntó en shock Kushina

-Secreto- dijeron ambos enseñando la lengua de manera cómica

-Por cierto, le manda saludos Ashina Uzumaki; Kushina-sama- dijo Hinata y la pelirroja soltó unas lágrimas

-Oye Menma- le habló Naruto

-Que quieres estorbo- respondió el pelirrojo y Naruto saco de un sello dos espadas gemelas con la única diferencia en el color siendo blanca y negra espada negra está cubierta en un patrón hexagonal, y la espada blanca, tiene menos brillo de metal pulido en su mineral que la neblina de una nube y ambas cerca de la empuñadura pero aún en la hoja tienen el símbolo del yin-yang

-Toma se llaman… déjame ver Kanshou y Bakuya las espadas casadas- dijo dándosela en su funda para evitar daños, a las vez que sacaba un prqueño libro ilustrado con el nombre de las armas que llevaba

-Y por qué me las das?- preguntó intrigado Menma

-Uno de los últimos deseos de Ashina Uzumaki fue que se le entregaran a los sobrevivientes y tú eres parte del clan- dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros en eso Hinata también saco dos espadas, eran de doble filo color rojo con en medio azul entre la empuñadura y el filo tenías la cabeza de un mono anaranjado con blanco y su cabello parecía fuego (infernape de Pokémon) la empuñadura era dorada las puso en una vaina cada una y las aventó a Hanabi

-Estas son para tí- dijo Hinata

-Pero el tonto dijo que solo eran para su clan- respondió la castaña

-Eso no importa, como le dije a Hinata; no creo que hayan muchos Uzumaki y tú eres importante para él- dijo señalando a Menma haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga castaña provocando una risa de felicidad a ambas madres, Kushina pensaba que Naruto quería a Menma

-Su nombre es Ryūjin Jakka, ambas a diferencia de las de Menma- le dijo Naruto y ellos asintieron, estaban un alegres por sus armas y empezaban a sentir cierto afecto hacia sus ex-hermanos y culpa por como los trataban

-Dame un arma dobe- hablo el Uchiha

-Disculpa como te apellidas? A sí Uchiha, ya dije que solo a los Uzumaki- dijo sin importancia

-PERO LES DISTE A ESAS INÚTILES HYUGA- gritó enojado el azabache

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero Hinata es preciada para mí y Hanabi es preciada para Menma y ambos somos del clan Uzumaki, aunque Menma sea más Namikaze. Y a ti nadie te aprecia bueno al menos nosotros no, si Menma me dice que te aprecia lo consideraré- contra ataco el rubio y volteó a ver al pelirrojo al igual que el Uchiha

-Lo siento Sasuke, son peticiones del líder, además tu egoísmo no tiene límites así que no- respondió apenado Menma y el azabache enfureció y trató de atacar al ojiazul pero una voz detuvo todo

-La cena esta lista- hablo Tsunami con una sonrisa y todos se fueron al comedor

-Oye Naruto dijiste que las espadas tenían nombre. Puedo saber cuales son las de ustedes?- preguntó Kushina con curiosidad

-Claro que si Kushina-sama, la de Hinata se llama Sode no Shirayuki y la mía es Zangetsu- respondió el rubio, en eso aparece un niño de nueve años cabello negro y con un oberol

-Por que se esfuerzan tanto, no ven que no ganarán gato es muy fuerte hagan lo que hagan no podrán con el- dijo frustrado el chico

-Inari no seas grosero- reprendió Tsunami

-Niño claro que se puede- dijo simple Naruto

-Callate tu qué sabes de dolor, de seguro vives bien y no has perdido nada; debes tener todo lo que quieras!!!- gritó enojado el pequeño

-Tienes razón no sé nada, solo a los cinco años tuve que empezar a ser independiente por qué mis padres le daban el lado a mi hermano menor por algo que es incierto, después mi hermano se volvió tan arrogante que me menospreciaba y atacaba en ocaciones, luego el pueblo me atacaba pensando que era algo que no soy y finalmente mi familia me expulsó del clan principal al nombrar a mi hermano menor heredero y el al no acogerme, para luego a los nueve años vivir solo y conseguir de comer de donde pueda sin mencionar a mi querida compañera que sufrió casi lo mismo que yo. Pero si tienes razón no sé nada- dijo enojado

-Si me disculpan ya no tengo hambre iré afuera a despejarme- dijo Naruto y salió del lugar dejando un silencio incomodo

-Vaya forma de callar a mi hijo, buena historia. Verdad?- preguntó incrédula la hija del constructor pero al ver a las mujeres mayores pensativas y tristes supo que no mentía

-Enserio hicieron algo así?- preguntó indignada Tsunami

-No fue nuestra intención, pero nos enfocamos más en nuestros hijos menores que no vimos nuestro error hasta muy tarde- dijo deprimida Hana

-De verdad lo sentimos, pero ellos no nos quieren perdonar- dijo deprimida Kushina

-Y están en su derecho, lo siento pero enserio son malas madres- dijo tajante Tsunami y se fue del lugar, Hinata que estuvo al margen de todo solo se levantó

-Lo siento- dijo y se retiró a su habitación, ambas madres al oír eso se deprimieron más

**Con Naruto**

Estaba frustrado, ese chiquillo lo molestaba esa forma tan pobre de ver la vida le daba náuseas; si el viera así las cosas hace tiempo se habria suicidado pero no él sabía que la mejor forma de sobre ponerse es luchando por el futuro deseado y no solamente lloriqueando por ahí, estaba tan estresado que comenzó a golpear los árboles de alrededor destrullendolos una vez acabado su arrebato se sentó el el pasto a descansar y relajarse pero se relajó tanto que se quedó profundamente dormido. Era ya de mañana y podemos ver a una persona en un kimono rosa, pelo largo recogiendo algo y poniéndolo en una cesta, cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien acostado en el pasto se acercó

-Oye despierta puedes tomar un resfriado- dijo la persona

-No te preocupes me vengo despertando- respondió el rubio

-Que bueno, soy Haku mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola soy Naruto- dijo el

-Que hacías tendido en el suelo?- preguntó Haku

-Estaba frustrado por algo así que salí a desestresarne y me quedé dormido- respondió el chico

-Ya ve- comento simplemente Haku

-Si, y que hace una chica linda por aquí?- preguntó el oji azul

-Vine a recoger una hierbas para sanar las heridas de un amigo- respondió Haku

-Te ayudo- dijo él y estuvieron un rato así y charlando, luego de un tiempo terminaron

-Bueno me tengo que ir gracias por tu ayuda, y por cierto soy varón- hablo Haku para ver cómo Naruto ríe

-Si como no, para empezar tu cuerpo y cara son demasiado finos; tienes un toque femenino en tu voz y sobre todo noté las vendas en tu pecho supongo que son para ocultar tu pecho. Bueno también me voy, dale mis saludos a Zabuza y dile que no peleé; estoy seguro que gato lo traicionará y es el único que me agrado de los que nos atacaron- dijo el muchacho haciendo tensar a la chica que volteó con unos sembon en mano pero el rubio fue comido por la sombras desapareciendo de ahí, sin más la chica se fue a avisar a su compañero. Naruto apareció cerca del la casa y entró llendo directo al comedor donde ya se encontraban todos.

-Naruto donde estabas, me tenías preocupada- regaño la pelirroja

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse Kushina-sama pero le agradezco la preocupación- dijo cortes Naruto

-Que estabas haciendo Naruto y dónde te metiste- preguntó Hinata

-Fui al bosque a desahogarme un poco y me quedé dormido jeje- dijo apenado el rubio, Kushina se sintió mal al ver que a Hinata si le respondió

-Bueno como decía, nos turnaremos para ir a cuidar al constructor y entrenar, e seguro que está semana atacaran todos- dijo Kakashi y todos aceptaron, y así pasaron los días entre cuidando a Tazuna y entrenando o leyendo hasta que un día todos decidieron ir al puente Naruto decidió dejar un clon hecho de oscuridad por si las cosas no salían bien y partieron a su destino, cuando llegaron vieron a todo el mundo inconciente.

-Pero que pasó aquí- dijo histérico el constructor

-Vaya, no esperaba ver a todos aquí- dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Zabuza

-Bien ya saben ustedes cuiden a Tazuna nosotros nos enfrentaremos a ellos- dijo Kakashi señalando a tres sombras que aparecían

-Veo que creen tener la ventaja de número, piensenlo un poco mejor- hablo Aoi y aparecieron tres sombras más

-Recuerda no destruir sus cuerpos quiero hacerles un funeral digno- hablo Raiga empezando a lagrimear

-Bien tenemos a un anbu que no conocemos y a los hermanos demonios de más- dijo frustrado el peliplata

-Espera Kakashi-san- dijo Naruto y volteó a ver a Hinata, está asintió y…

-Flecha de luz- dijo la peliazul creando un arco amarillo y de el salió disparada una flecha alta velocidad que le dio en el pecho a uno de los hermanos demonios

-Capullo de oscuridad- dijo Naruto y el otro hermano fue rodeado de algo negro, a los pocos segundos se escuchaban gritos; cuando la cúpula oscura se desvaneció se podía ver al hermano con una cara de locura y un kunai en la garganta

-Que pasó?- preguntó en shock el anbu

-La luz viaja rápido y si no tienes mente fuerte la locura te provocará hacer cosas ilógicas- respondió Naruto encongiendose de hombros

-Bi-bien ya son dos menos- Kakashi dijo y se lanzó por Zabuza, Kushina de nuevo fue por Aoi y Hana por Raiga con Hanabi atrás de ella discretamente mientras Sasuke y Menma fueron por el anbu. Naruto y Hinata solo sacaron su libro y se pusieron a leer

-No deberían ayudar a sus compañeros- preguntó Tazuna

-Debemos cuidarlo y si vamos lo dejaremos desprotegido- Hinata respondió amablemente a lo que Tazuna asintió

-Ademas si vamos a ayudar, ellos se negaran tienen la mentalidad de que son mejores a todos y los que son jōnin dirán que no por qué nos quieren "proteger"- añadió Naruto y ambos siguieron su lectura

**Kushina vs Aoi 2**

-Esta vez no escaparas traidor- dijo enojada la pelirroja

-Esta vez vengo preparado- dijo Aoi sonriendo burlona mente

Kushina desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra el renegado dando un tajo ascendente pero fue bloqueado por el paraguas del peliverde y fue repelida hacia atrás, la pelirroja clavó la espada en el suelo y trazó sellos de manos

-Estilo de viento: hoja cortante- gritó movió su mano como si diera un tajo de forma horizontal

Y salió una onda de viento que iba dirigida al peliverde que con dificultad esquivo, en ese momento de distracción Kushina tomo su espada y dio un corte horizontal en el abdomen dando en el blanco Aoi gruñó molesto por el dolor; entonces el mercenario lanzó su sombrilla abierta al cielo

-Tormenta de sembons- dijo y del paraguas salió una lluvia de agujas, la pelirroja esquivo la mayoría pero no evitó que algunas la golpearan

-Te gusta, esas agujas tienen veneno; pronto caerás muerta- dijo con una sonrisa confiada

La jōnin no espero nada y se lanzó contra el renegado dando un corte que a duras penas logro esquivar recibiendo una cortada en la mejilla

-Estoy harto- gritó furioso y saco la espada de rayos de su cintura, la pelirroja no lo podía creer la espada del nidaime estaba frente a ella; estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no reaccionó a tiempo a la estocada del enemigo y recibió una gran descarga eléctrica que la hizo gritar de dolor y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás y se escondió en un arbusto. Se sentía cansada y su vista se nublaba el veneno ya estaba sufriendo efecto en ella

-Tengo que acabar con esto rápido, aún no cumplo mi meta- dijo para sí misma con convicción

En eso salió de su escondite se posicionó en frente del ninja con una mirada de convicción y furia, entonces su cabello empezó a moverse de forma violenta y tomó la forma de nueve mechones

**En la casa de Tazuna**

Todo estaba tranquilo, Tsunami hacia las labores del hogar, su hijo estaba en su cuarto y Naruto sin que ellos supieran se encontraba en el cuarto donde se quedaba cuando de repente sintio la presencia negativa de dos personas entonces se oye cómo la puerta se rompe

-Mira nada mas que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de los matones que entró

-Es una mujer muy hermosa- dijo el otro sujeto la tomó y salió de la casa

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho cuando te llevemos- dijo con lujuria el primero

-Dejen a mi mamá- gritó Inari y corrió a su ayuda pero de nada sirvió ya que con una patada fue repelido

-Que hacemos lo llevamos también?- preguntó el segundo tipo

-Gato solo pidió un rehén, mátalo- dijo el primero

-No, a mi hijo no, hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero dejen a mi niño en paz- gritó desesperada la mujer, pero los bandidos ignoraron, cuando estaba por acercarse al niño una bruma negra apareció en frente de él

-Sera mejor que los dejes en paz- dijo Naruto que venía saliendo de la bruma

-Muevete mocoso o también te mataremos a tí- amenazó el sujeto

-No lastimara a nadie- dijo el rubio y antes de darse cuenta el chico dio un zarpazo incrustando sus uñas en la persona que empezó a gritar de dolor mientras su piel se iba derritiendo

-Que has hecho?- preguntó con miedo el otro

-Un muerto no necesita saberlo- respondió mientras algo negro salió de la sombra del tipo y le atravesó la cabeza

-Se encuentra bien?- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-Si, muchas gracias. Aunque creo que habías ido con mi padre- respondió la mujer

-Oh estoy ahí, soy un clon del original- dijo para desaparecer en una bruma

**Devuelta con Kushina vs Aoi 2**

De la espalda de Kushina salieron salieron 5 cadenas doradas, llena de determinación salió disparada hacia su oponentes, este confiado también corrió para un ataque directo con la espada de rayos dando una estocada apuntando al corazón de la pelirroja pero está en un rápido movimiento hace que dos cadenas creen una barrera en frente de ella haciendo que el peliverde se sorprenda y de un salto hacia atrás, pero lo que no tomó en cuenta fue que la jōnin lanzó una cadena que lo tomó de la pierna y lo atrajo hacia ella que le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo. Para darle fin a su oponente la pelirroja envolvió su brazo con sus cadenas y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que su cráneo se rompiera y muriera en el acto.

-Lo hice- dijo débilmente para ir donde el constructor. Al llegar vio como todos estaban distribuidos en sus respectivas peleas y a Naruto junto con Hinata leyendo como si nada pasará, el rubio levantó levemente su vista y vio como la cara de la pelirroja se estaba poniendo pálida se preocupó.

-Mamá!!!- gritó el ojiazul en un ataque sorpresa de preocupación y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla mientras Kushina se mantenía en su lugar con una cara sorprendida y llorosa, Hinata al ver eso sonrió levemente; el chico se acerco a ella, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la peliazul

-Hinata podrías, ya sabes- dijo un poco avergonzado el chico a lo que la joven asintió

-Hadas de curación- dijo la ojiperla y de su mano salieron tres figuras amarillas y fueron hacia la jōnin girando alrededor de ella, luego la menor se acercó y tocó su frente y de ahí salió un humo de color verde; en ese instante Kushina dejo de sentir el dolor del veneno además de que sentía que recuperaba fuerzas

-Ire a ayudar- dijo la peliazul al momento que veía a Hana y Hanabi se atacadas por dos relámpagos a lo que Naruto movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Ahora descansa- le dijo suavemente el rubio a lo que Kushina feliz acepto, todo sucedió bajo la mirada de Tazuna

-Creí que aún no la perdonabas- dijo el constructor

-Y no lo hago, pero aún así es mi madre y no pude evitar preocuparme, no lo entiendo la odio pero aún así la año- respondió el chico y Tazuna ya no dijo nada más

**Hana y Hanabi vs Raiga**

Momentos antes de que la peliazul Hyuga fuera, Hana no podía acercarse al ninja; era el peor enemigo que pudo tener al ser una peleadora de corta distancia.

-Aqui estoy mamá- dijo Hanabi al ponerse a su lado

-No podremos hacer mucho, debiste quedarte escondida y encontrar el momento adecuado para salir- reprendió la mayor

-Ahhh, otra más dos funerales será el doble de hermoso- dijo llorando aún mas

-Funeral de rayo: tormenta de rayos- dijo y apunto sus kibas en dirección a las Hyuga dándole a ambas

-Asombroso, ¡colmillos de rayo!- gritó el ninja apuntando las kibas al cielo y dos rayos caían en picada hacia las dos Hyuga

-Mano dimensional- dijo Hinata y un domo amarillo cubrió a las tres del daño del jutsu

-No dejaré que lastimes a mi familia- hablo Hinata sorprendiendo a Hana y un poco a Hanabi por esas palabras

-Una tercera persona, aún mejor otro funeral a preparar- dijo extasiado el en kirinin

Entonces se lanzó hacia Hinata con sus kibas inbuidas en rayo para acabar con ella, ese acto hizo que se preocupara Hana pero sentía su cuerpo entumecido por la descarga y nada podía hacer; Hinata con maestría esquina el ataque y le propina un golpe en el pecho al ninja mandándolo tres metros hacia atrás este frustrado vuelve a cargar rayo y lo lanza hacia la hyuga que comienza a moverse de manera que se podía ver una danza y junto a ella los rayos se arremolinaban dando un espectáculo maravilloso para la vista al finalizar su movimiento redirecciono los rayos hacia Raiga, este solo pudo evadir el ataque. El espadachín frustrado decidió hacer su mejor tecnica

-Tormado del dragón rayo- gritó enojado Raiga para que después los relámpagos se aremolinen y formen una forma de un dragón de ojos rojos y fueran a atacar a Hinata, de repente la peliazul comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro alrededor de Raiga mientras era seguida por el dragón eléctrico, cuando estaba a punto de impactar expulsó de su mano una luz que absorbió por completo al dragón; Raiga entro en pánico al ver eso pero más miedo le dio el ver cómo la joven lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y salto

-Es hora de pagar tus pecados, sufre ante el juicio de las siete estrellas- dijo Hinata mientras siete circulos de luz rojos se manifestaban debajo de ellos

-GRAND CHARIOT- gritó y la luz roja los envolvió creando una explosión y fue ahí donde Raiga encontró su final junto a las kibas, ambas kunohichis estaban sorprendidas por la demostración de poder

-Por eso es malo estancarse en algo, estoy segura de que si hubieran sabido ataques a distancia no se les habría complicado. Bueno ahora vamos donde los demás- dijo secamente la peliazul y siguió su rumbo hacia donde estaba Naruto y las dos la siguieron, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Menma y Sasuke dentro de un domo de hielo y a Kakashi aún batallando con Zabuza

-Te pasaste, llamaste mucho la atención- dijo un poco molesto Naruto

-Lo siento tuve un arranque de ira al ver a lady Hana y Hanabi a punto de ser asesinadas- dijo apenada la peliazul, haciendo que Hana se extrañará y deprimiera por volver a ser llamada de esa forma

-Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo con Kushina-sama- respondió el ojiazul en un tono comprensivo también deprimiendo a Kushina por la forma en que la llamó, en eso se siente una explosión de poder y al observar vieron como Menma era cubierto por un aura roja

-Ese chiquillo solo expulsa mi poder a lo estupido- dijo una voz dentro de el rubio

-Vaya Kurama y yo pensé que ya te habías ido, como hace tiempo no hablas- dijo el rubio

-No seas tonto lo más entretenido está a tu alrededor, pero bueno pon atención- hablo Kurama a lo que Naruto asintió, cuando salió de su ensoñación vio como unos perros tenían sujeto a Zabuza y a Kakashi preparando una técnica de rayo; después salió disparado hacia el mercenario para darle una estocada pero de la nada el anbu apareció de frente estaba por conectar el ataque cuando una niebla negra apareció en frente de la mano del peliplata y el ataque fue absorbido, y apareció Naruto en el lugar, los que se suponen estaban a su lado se sorprendieron por qué no se dieron cuenta cuando fue a excepción de Hinata claro está.

-Naruto que crees que haces?- preguntó molesto Kakashi

-Detener está tontería, el ya no es nuestro enemigo. Por cierto hola Haku- dijo Naruto señalando a donde estaba un hombre bajito con traje y gafas de sol con muchos bandidos atras para después saludar a la chica con una sonrisa que está le correspondió inconcientemente

-Veo que no pudieron con el encargo Zabuza, que decepción- dijo de forma burlona el sujeto

-Gato que haces aquí?- preguntó Zabuza

-Vine a hacer el trabajo que les pedí, eran muy caros así que estos bandidos los eliminarán bueno a ti que eres el único vivo tal parece y después mataré al constructor- dijo arrogante gato

-Bueno Kakashi el chico tiene razón ya no soy tu enemigo- dijo para bajar la guardia

-Así parece- hablo el peliplateado relajándose también

-Que esperan ataquen- dijo el hombre bajito y los bandidos fueron al ataque

-Dejenlo en mis manos- habló Naruto y todos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco, él solo cargo una energía de color negro y la lanzó a los bandidos poco después todos los bandidos estaban en el suelo muertos

-Que que fue eso?- preguntó en shock Zabuza

-Una esfera de oscuridad, digamos que si no tienes un espíritu fuerte la oscuridad puede devorarte- respondió el rubio sonriendo y se acercó lentamente a gato que era presa del terror

-Gato has hecho mucho daño- dijo el rubio con voz tenebrosa

-ALEJATE DE MI, POR FAVOR HARE LO QUE SEA; TE DARE DINERO TODO LO QUE POSEO PERO DEJAME IR- gritó desesperado el sujeto

-Sufre por tus pecados- dijo el rubio y algo hizo click en Hana al notar que el chico dijo algo parecido a su hija al momento de acabar con Raiga

-La doncella de hierro abraza incluso tus gritos ¡Sufre mientras te atraviesa todo el cuerpo!- recitó el rubio mientras concentraba energía oscura y la lanzaba al cielo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a gato

-Iron Maiden- dijo de forma tétrica y del cielo descendía especie de guardarropa de hierro que recordaba vagamente una figura humana, a ocho metros de tocar el suelo se abrió dejando ver unas grandes estacas de metal, Gato horrorizado trato de correr y paso aún lado de Naruto que no lo detuvo pero una especie de látigos negros salieron de la doncella atrapando al magnate y atrallendolo hasta el interior de ella, el rubio simplemente formo su puño y la doncella comenzó a cerrarse mientras se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores del hombrecito al ser atravesado por las estacas hasta que finalmente cesaron al cerrararse completamente y un pequeño río de sangre salían de los ojos de doncella de hierro dando alusión a que eran lágrimas


	7. Devuelta a casa y exámenes chūnin

Todos estaban impactados por decir poco, incluso Hinata estaba sorprendida por dicha técnica. Sasuke que minutos antes de que Naruto hiciera la técnica despertó miraba con envidia ya que deseaba esa habilidad el la merecía por derecho o eso creía, Hanabi, Menma y los del pueblo que llegaron a ayudar miraban al rubio con miedo, la única con la habilidad de hablar en esos momentos era Hinata

-Naruto que fue eso?- preguntó con voz temblorosa

-El castigo que merecía- dijo de forma sería causando más miedo

-Por fin pude perfeccionarla!!!- gritó alegre el rubio rompiendo todo el tensó ambiente que se había formado, pero eso duró poco ya que a los segundos de festejar cayó desmallado todos se preocuparon y fueron corriendo su ayuda; Kushina lo cargó.

-Zabuza quédate con nosotros- dijo de forma autoritaria Kakashi, este solo se encogió de hombros y asintió afirmativamente no tenía la fuerza para huir y menos para pelear. Fueron se regreso a la casa del constructor y las personas heridas previo a la batalla fueron llevadas a atenderlos, llegaron a su destino y dejaron a Naruto en un cuarto para que pudiera descansar

-Hinata puedes explicarnos que fue eso que hizo Naruto?- preguntó sin rodeos Hana

-De verdad no lo sé, solo sé que la técnica sellama doncella de hierroo iron maiden; nunca supe que hacía ya que no la lograba hacer- respondió Hinata

-Tu sabes esa habilidad? Volvió a preguntas la mayor Hyuga

-No, hay habilidades que no son compatibles conmigo o con Naruto y solo uno de nosotros la sabe- dijo rápidamente la peliazul y así pasaron las horas interrogando a la Hyuga de lo que había pasado mientras que ella daba respuestas ambiguas o desviaba el tema

-Bueno, finalmente tu puedes decirnos a qué se refieren con luz y oscuridad?- preguntó el peliplata

-Y por qué ambos dijeron algo sobre los pecados?- preguntó nuevamente Hana y todos se les quedaron viendo

-Cuándo mi hija fue a ayudarnos en hizo su ataque final dijo que pagaría por sus pecados a Raiga y Naruto dijo sufre por tus pecados, supongo que algo tiene que ver- comento la matriarca Hyuga

-Ya te dije que es un juego entre Hinata y yo- respondió Naruto que venía entrando donde todos estaba reunidos, todo el mundo lo volteó a ver

-Hijo estás bien?- preguntó rápido la pelirroja

-Excelente Kushina-sama, solo fue cansancio esa técnica exigió mucho- respondió el rubio; Kushina se entristecio por ser llamada así de nuevo pensaba que ya la hija perdonado por lo sucedido en el puente

-Naruto tu puedes explicar que fue esa habilidad que usaste?- preguntó Kakashi

-Que no vieron? Si estaba más claro que el agua- dijo con ironía el ojiazul

-A lo que me refiero es como lograste hacerla quien te enseño eso- corrigió el ninja copia

-Oh, se logra con una concentración de energía o poder como prefieras decirle y el que me la enseño ya no está aquí por si quieres robarle lo que sabe hacer- dijo tajante y a medias el chico causando incomodidad en los jōnin de Konoha

-De acuerdo, como te sientes Naruto?- preguntó Hana para aligerar el ambien

-Bien lady Hana, solo fue agotamiento pero ya descansé- respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa

-Oye Zabuza tengo que pedirte algo- dijo Naruto volteando a ver al renegado

-Y eso sería?- preguntó el espadachín

-Quiero que te unas a Konoha- soltó el rubio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el lugar

-Para que?- volvió a preguntar incrédulo

-Facil, quiero que sea mi jōnin-sensei, y me gustaría que Haku fuera miembro de mi equipo- contestó el chico

-Por que?- siguió cuestionando

-Mira, Hinata y yo conseguimos unas espadas y quiero que nos entrenes en su uso; y como puedes ver somos muchos en este equipo pero como no pudimos completar uno nos asignaron a esté en lo que se conseguía un tercer miembro y quién mejor que Haku- hablo el rubio

-Naruto hijo eso es peligroso, que te parece si mejor yo te entreno con la espada- propuso la pelirroja con esperanza de convivir más con su hijo mayor

-Agradezco su propuesta Kushina-sama pero Menma también tiene un par y no quiero ser un estorbo para su progreso- dijo indiferente el Uzumaki deprimiendo a Kushina

-Bien mocoso iré con ustedes, pero con la condición de que si Haku no quiere ser ninja o parte de tu equipo respeten la decisión- puso su condición el ex-ninja de Kiri

-Me parece perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, y así continuaron los días, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron a ayudar a Tazuna a terminar de construir el puente para después celebrar la terminación del mismo y el final de la tiranía de Gato, en equipo ninja y los renegados se encontraban en la orilla del puente y la gente del pueblo estaba ahí para despedirse

-Gracias por su ayuda, nunca la olvidaremos- hablo Tazuna por todo el pueblo

-No hay de que, nos gusta ayudar- respondió Hinata con una tierna sonrisa

-Nos veremos pronto, cuídense- dijo Naruto mientras emprendían el regreso a su aldea

-Y como le llamaremos al puente padre?- preguntó Tsunami

-Que te parece el puente del bien y el mal, por qué para mí es lo que representan esos dos en parte- preguntó a su hija

-Me perfecto- respondió con una sonrisa y regresaron a su casa

**Con los de Konoha**

Estos iban caminando de regreso, todos iban en sus cosas; Menma y Hanabi iban platicando sobre sus nuevas armas, Haku y Zabuza estaba hablando sobre su nueva estadía, los jōnin iban callados pensando en el posible problema de llevar a los renegados y en las habilidades mostradas por los pequeños olvidados y Naruto y Hinata iban también en lo suyo osea leyendo su libro

-Hinata mira ya solo me faltan 10 páginas para acabar- dijo mirando triunfal a la peliazul

-Genial Naruto pero no tanto como yo, mira- respondió Hinata mostrando que solo le faltaban tres páginas haciendo que Naruto se deprimieron y le saliera un aura morada de tristeza

-Oigan niños que son esos libros que leen mucho- preguntó Hana

-O nada en particular lady Hana, solo que los que nos acogieron y entrenaron nos metieron gusto por la lectura, usualmente son libros de fantasía y aventura- mintió en parte la Hyuga

-Dobe enseñame eso que usaste en el puente- exigió el Uchiha y los jōnin de Konoha suspiraron por qué ya se había tardado en hacer una rabieta

-Así? Quien eres para exigirme?- preguntó burlón el rubio

-Soy la élite, todo lo que quiero por derecho es mío- respondió arrogante el azabache

-No me digas- dijo sarcástico el ojiazul

-Pues no obtendrás nada mío, no daré poder a alguien arrogante y menos si trata de conseguirlo grátis- continuo el Uzumaki

-Oh y no trates de robarlo con tu Sharingan por qué no podrás y si, si lo logras te juro que te asesino- finalizó el rubio amenazante enfureciendo a Sasuke que estaba ideando como vengarse del chico.

Las horas pasaron y todo estaba tranquilo después de lo sucedido con el Uchiha, se podían ver las grandes puertas de Konoha a lo lejos; al acercarse pudieron ver a los guardias de dicha puerta dormidos cosa que hizo reír a los recién llegados aunque no le tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino hasta la gran torre hokage, fueron directamente a la oficina del líder de la aldea tocaron la puerta y esperaron la aprobación; cuando se les dio todos entraron.

-Oh bienvenidos, tardaron un poco en su misión- dijo el hokage una vez los vió

-Lo siento hubo ciertas complicaciones hokage-sama- hablo Kakashi quién era el líder de la misión, en eso les dio el pago por sus servicios y los menores se fueron salvo el dou protagonista; fui ahí cuando Minato reparó en Zabuza y Haku

-Se puede saber por qué los acompañan esos dos sujetos?- preguntó cauteloso el rubio mayor

-Lo que pasa es que yo les di la opción de unirse a la aldea- hablo el rubio menor

-Hijo puedo saber por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó un poco molesto el líder

-Pues Hinata y yo obtuvimos unas espadas y quién más para enseñarnos que un espadachín de la niebla, además solicito que el sea mi jōnin-sensei- respondió Naruto

-Y como sabemos que no nos traicionará como con su aldea? Además no estás a gusto con tus senseis? Y aún no encontramos un tercer miembro- dijo un poco decaído el Namikaze

-No pienso traicionarlos ya que me están dando un lugar donde quedarme y poder darle una mejor vida a mi hija- respondió Zabuza sorprendiendo a Haku por haberla llamado hija haciendo que derrame unas cuantas lágrimas

-Y bueno con respecto a mis senseis, si estoy inconforme ya que no me han enseñado nada desde que se formó el equipo, y puedo decir con seguridad que si les han enseñado a los demás ya que mis otros compañeros lo confirmaron- dijo de forma fría el menor y Minato volteó a ver a los jōnin haciendo que desvíen la mirada de su líder avergonzados

-Y por el tercer miembro, me gustaría que Haku Yuki formara parte de mi equipo claro si ella quiere- contesto a la otra pregunta el chico, el hokage miro a la joven

-Me gustaría ser parte de su equipo hokage-sama- hablo con una reverencia la muchacha

-De acuerdo ustedes serán el nuevo equipo 11 bajo la supervisión de Zabuza Momochi. Eso sí serás vigilado por tres meses por anbus; Hinata eso sí tú deberás tomar clases con Hana para mejorar tu junken- concedió Minato a su hijo

-Pero por qué Hokage-sama si Taijutsu es bueno- preguntó confundida la peliazul

-Es una tradición aprender ese estilo en tu clan y tu padre hizo una petición para que aprenderás- respondió con autoridad el líder

-Como usted ordene- dijo Hinata y eso puso feliz a su madre, Minato procedió a entregar bandas de Konoha a los nuevos miembros

-Bueno mocosos los veré mañana en el campo de entrenamiento diez para ver qué tan buenos son, hokage-sama podría decirme dónde está?. Hoy buscaré un lugar para vivir con Haku- hablo Zabuza y los cuatro se fueron de la oficina

**En la oficina**

-Bueno tienen algo que decir?- preguntó el rubio unas vez se fueron los demás

-Naruto y Hinata son demasiado buenos, mostraron habilidades jamás visitas- dijo Kakashi, y procedió a contar el como mató a los bandidos y a Gato, luego Hana contó el como su hija destruyó a Raiga con sus espadas y Kushina añadió el cómo fue curada por la peliazul

-Vaya eso sí es increíble- dijo Minato pensativo

-Ellos dicen que no saben ninjutsu y esas técnicas no se usaron sellos de manos- añadió el Hatake

-Bien hay que mantener un ojo en ellos para ver hasta dónde están sus capacidades- comento el rubio

-Por que quitaste a mi bebé y a Hinata del equipo si quieres que los vigilemos?- preguntó enojada Kushina

-Por que lo que dijo Naruto es preocupante, además si queremos recuperarlos alguien debe estar en su lado bueno y ustedes ya metieron la pata al entrenar solo a Menma, Hanabi y Sasuke. Ya es algo el hecho de que Hinata entrene con Hana- respondió enojado Minato haciendo que los otros bajen los hombros desanimados ya que tenía razón

-Por que Hana si puede pasar tiempo con su hija y yo no?- preguntó Kushina frustrada

-Por que Hiashi encontró ese documento a pesar de estar exiliada y con Naruto no sabemos si tiene las cadenas para que lo entrenes- respondió impacible el rubio

-Dijo que no las tiene- hablo decaída la pelirroja

-No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de volver a ser una familia- dijo Minato con esperanza

-Pero habíamos tenido un progreso- dijo de manera triste Kushina

-Como?- preguntó el rubio

-Se preocupó por mi y me dijo mamá- respondió con una sonrisa melancólica

-Ya verás que estaremos juntos de nuevo- la reconfortó Minato

-Espero, ahora falta que Menma lo vuelva a aceptar en el clan- dijo Kushina y eso deprimió a Minato que no pensaron bien las cosas cuando nombraron a Menma heredero Namikaze, ambos se dieron un abrazo y todos salieron de la oficina dejando solo al Hokage con su papeleo

**Naruto y Hinata**

Ambos iban por la aldea camino a su casa, pensando en lo ocurrido en su misión y las reacciones que tuvieron al ver a sus madres en peligro; aún no querían perdonarlas o al menos Naruto pero su instinto de familia se sobreponia y eso les frustraba.

-Cuándo será bueno hablar con nuestros padres?- preguntó Hinata

-No lo sé, aún no quiero hablar con ellos; sigo resentido- respondió Naruto

-Te entiendo yo también, pero yo tengo que convivir con lady Hana y no sé si pueda aparentar no quererla por mucho tiempo- dijo dudosa la peliazul

-Hinata si tú lo deseas ya puedes dejar las cosas atrás pero yo no lo haré y no te obligare a nada- dijo de manera sería el chico

-Lo sé y por eso te quiero pero sabes que es nuestra familia y no podremos alejarnos de ellos por mucho- comento la Hyuga y ambos quedaron callados y siguieron su camino a su hogar ya que no tenían nada que hacer hasta mañana. Llegaron a su hogar y se hicieron algo de comer, después fue un momento de lectura para terminar el día con una melodía interpretada por ambos chicos para después dormir.

A la mañana siguiente y después de tener todo en orden y vestirse como cuando fue la selección de equipos fueron al campo donde los citó Zabuza, al llegar vieron que no había nadie así que sacaron otro libro para comenzar su lectura después de todo llegaron media hora antes; pasado el tiempo divisaron a Zabuza y Haku así que acomodaron los libros en su lugar.

-Veo que llegaron a tiempo- saludo Zabuza, y procedió a hacer varias pruebas para ver si alcance y se sorprendió

-No puedo creer que no sepan casi ningún jutsu, entonces eso que usas que es?- preguntó aturdido el ninja

-Habilidades que hemos adquirido con entrenamiento- dijo Hinata siendo cuidadosa de no revelar nada

-Bueno igual es sorprendente, pero viendo su nivel creo que los postularé para los exámenes Chūnin- comento el espadachín a los menores

-Genial, cuando son?- preguntó el rubio

-En unas semanas hoy será la reunión para ver cuántos entrarán. Solo quería ver sus habilidades, mañana iniciaremos su entrenamiento con la espada; por ahora tienen libre para hacer lo que sea yo iré a la reunión que les dije- comento Zabuza y desapareció en un shunshin de agua

-Bien Haku, que te parece si nos conocemos mejor para poder formar un buen equipo- dijo animado el rubio

-Me parece perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa, en eso vieron como se acercaba dos chicos y una chica que al estar a una buena dirección los reconocieron

-Pero miren quien está aquí, el tramposo que le quitó el título a Sasuke-kun- dijo una rubia

-Amm Ino verdad?- preguntó el rubio a ver qué está afirmaba continuó

-En que te basas para decir que hice trampa?- preguntó el chico

-Es obvio, nadie puede vencer a Sasuke-kun; el es el mejor- dijo como toda una fanática

-Ino nos vas a meter en problemas calla- dijo Shikamaru

-No te preocupes, no nos interesa la opinión de los demás. Por cierto Ino esa actitud tuya solo traerá problemas a tu equipo y harás que te maten pronto- dijo sería Hinata, Ino se molestó por ese comentario

-Como sea que hacen en nuestro campo de entrenamiento?- preguntó de forma hostil la rubia

-Tu campo de entrenamiento? Donde dice tu nombre, pero respondiendo aquí nos citó nuestro sensei y pensábamos entrenar un poco- respondió Haku

-Y tú quién eres- dijo enojada la Yamanaka

-Nos disculpas soy Haku Yuki, recién miembro del equipo 11- respondió cortés

-Así que ya consiguieron para hacer un equipo oficial- dijo Chouji

-Así es, ahora sí nos disculpan entrenaremos para mejoras nuestro trabajo conjunto- dijo Hinata y se apartaron de ahí

-Quienes se creen- dijo una molesta Ino

-Pues son compañeros ninja, no se por que te desagradan; hay que ir a ver cómo entrenan es menos problemático que entrenar nosotros- dijo con pereza el Nara y así hicieron fueron a ver al equipo 11

-Bien Haku que puedes hacer- dijo Naruto y Haku procedió a enseñar sus técnicas hasta llegar a su mejor

-Estilo de hielo: espejos cristal de hielo- dijo para que luego se formará un domo de hielo donde Haku se metió en un espejo y varias de ellas se reflejarán en los demás espejos

-Genial, muy buena técnica- dijo Hinata

-Pero gasta mucho chakra- dijo la azabache

-Entonces tu te especializas en hielo- comento Hinata y está asintió

-Que te parece si te enseñamos a usar el elemento sin sellos de manos- volvió a preguntar la Hyuga

-Sera genial y me ahorraría tiempo, pero eso es posible?- preguntó la Yuki

-Claro, todo es posible si sabes cómo hacerlo, aunque debo advertirte será muy doloroso- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Pero traerá muchos beneficios- dijo sonriendo Hinata

-Como cuales?- preguntó con duda Haku

-Pues el hielo en sí ya no te afectaría y podrás hacer muchas técnicas sin sellos de manos- respondio Hinata

-Podrian enseñarme alguna?- volvió a preguntar la azabache

-Claro- dijo Naruto y miro a Hinata

-Polvo de diamante- susurro la peliazul y lanzó un golpe hacia el frente para que después una ventisca saliera de su brazo congelando lo que estaba a su paso, haciendo que tanto Haku como el equipo diez se sorprendieran

-Algo así podrás hacer, y con tu afinidad con el hielo apuesto que será más fuerte. Pero como te dije es tu decisión- dijo alegre el rubio

-Bien lo hablaré con mi padre y mañana te doy una respuesta- dijo sería Haku

-De acuerdo, pero solo tienes tres días- le contestó Naruto

-Por que?- preguntó la chica

-Es para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y puedas practicar para los exámenes- le respondió Hinata

-No les han dicho que es de mala educación espiar?- habló Naruto viendo dónde se ocultaba el equipo diez, estos trataron de huir pero algo se los impedía al ver al suelo vieron que eran unas manos negras y no cualquier mano sino las de su sombra

-Si me llego a enterar que dijeron algo de lo que vieron o escucharon se las verán conmigo entendido?- hablo con voz intimidante el rubio y el equipo asintió afirmativamente

-Como hiciste eso?- preguntó el Nara

-Facil manipulación de sombras- respondió Naruto ambiguamente y el equipo diez se fue del lugar

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que entrenar con lady Hana- habló Hinata para irse después, y así paso otro día dónde casi no hicieron nada. Al día siguiente se reunieron en el mismo campo de entrenamiento

-Bueno mocosos, ya están postulados para el examen, solo llenen esto y me lo entregan para que estén inscritos- dijo Zabuza mientras les pasaba los formatos, en lo que los llenaban decidió preguntar

-Naruto, Haku ya me contó sobre la propuesta que le hicieron- comento en jōnin al rubio

-Y que les parece Zabuza?- preguntó el chico

-Me parece interesante pero no me agrada eso de que le dolerá, dime por qué sería eso?- volvió a cuestionar

-Bueno el hielo debe asimilarse en su cuerpo y eso causa un tremendo dolor- dijo sinceramente el ojiazul

-No entiendo del todo- respondió el adulto

-Es algo difícil de explicar sin revelar ciertas cosas que no queremos. Mejor díganme a que conclusión llegaron- comento rápidamente el Uzumaki

-Acepto- hablo la pelinegro

-Cuándo será?- preguntó

-Perfecto, será hoy mismo ya tenemos todo listo- dijo Naruto

-Sabias que aceptaría?- interrogó la Yuki

-Para nada solo que tenemos todo preparado por si algo sucede- contestó intrigado a los dos nuevos

-Bueno basta de charlas, ahora muestreme sus espadas para evaluarlas- inicio Zabuza y los dos las mostraron sorprendiendo al azabache por dichas armas

-La mía se llama Zangetsu- dijo el rubio

-Y la mía es Sode no Shirayuki- dijo la Hyuga

-Que habilidades tienen?- preguntó el espadachín

-Ninguna hasta donde sabemos, pero tienen nombre por tradición Uzumaki- respondió el ojiazul

-De acuerdo entonces iniciemos con el entrenamiento- hablo Zabuza esbozando una sonrisa tétrica

Y así inició un tormento para los jóvenes en el uso de la espada, aunque tuvieron que parar antes por lo mismo del preparativo para ayudar Haku y Hinata tuvo que ir al complejo Hyuga por su práctica del junken; aunque ahora lo sentía más fácil dado que Hana le enseñaba la variante con elemento rayo y era más simple para ella, Hana estaba que irradiaba felicidad por pasar tiempo con su hija perdida y poco a poco iba progresando en su relación, al final del día quedaron en verse a las afueras del bosque oscuro con Haku y Zabuza que este fue por que quería cuidar de su hija; al llegar se adentraron y vieron la casa donde los jóvenes vivían y siguieron hasta el patio.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, que se hará?- preguntó la chica temerosa por el lugar

-Bueno necesitamos que te pongas en medio de ahí y esperar a que salga completamente la luna- contestó el rubio señalando un círculo con inscripciones y dibujos extraños para la Yuki y el Momochi, pero aún así le hizo caso y se posicionó en el lugar; en ese mismo instante Naruto y Hinata procedieron a recitar un canto mientras el círculo empezaba abrillar de un color azulado, cuando el círculo brillo totalmente se veía como la energía azul se adentraba al cuerpo de la chica que empezó a gritar de dolor. Zabuza trato de correr a su auxilio pero el rubio volteó a verlo y negó cona cabeza así que se detuvo, así estuvieron unos 10 minutos más hasta que la luz azul se desvaneció y la Yuki cayó al suelo desmayada

-Que paso?- preguntó el Momochi mientras cargaba a Haku

-A eso se le llama ritual, lo que hicimos fue que la energía de hielo se adentre en su cuerpo para así que ella genere el hielo desde cero- respondió Hinata

-Ya veo- dijo un poco sorprendido Zabuza

-Te pido sensei que no comentes nada de lo que viste por favor, aún no queremos que se sepa de esto y si es posible que jamás se sepa- hablo Naruto

-Descuida no defraudaré tu confianza- respondió con una leve sonrisa

-Bien, lleva a Haku a una habitación; se quedarán esta noche- le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio y cada quien se quedó en un cuarto a descansar, la noche pasó tranquila y a la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó a preparar el desayuno cuando poco después alguien bajo del segundo piso

-Como te sientes?- preguntó el chico sin voltear a ver quién era

-No siento nada diferente, solo tengo mucho calor- dijo la persona que llegó

-Supongo que eso es natural hasta que puedas controlar la nivelación de temperatura de tu cuerpo Haku- comento el rubio, al poco rato bajo la peliazul y después el adulto

-Que tal estás Haku?- preguntó un poco preocupado el ninja

-Estoy bien Zabuza-sama- respondió cortésmente la joven

-Te dije que dejaras eso, realmente te veo como una hija- hablo el Shinobi con una ligera sonrisa y todos se pusieron a desayunar, después de que acabaron el jōnin llevo los formatos con el hokage y los pequeños fueron al campo diez a ayudar a Haku con sus nuevas habilidades Zabuza después los alcanzaría para el entrenamiento de la espada; al llegar vieron al equipo de Ino pero siguieron de largo y fueron a un lugar un poco más alejados

-Bien Haku, trata de crear hielo- ordenó la ojiperla, pero la chica no podía hacerlo

-No logro hacerlo- dijo mientras se empezaba a frustrar

-Es por qué estás intentado hacerlos con chakra. El hecho de que hayas adquirido la habilidad de manipular el hielo a tu antojo no te quitó el uso de chakra- explicó el rubio a la Yuki

-Ahora despeja tu mente, lo que sabías del chakra olvídalo y solo imagina que en tu mano hay un carámbano de hielo- decía Hinata con voz suave, Haku solo cerró los ojos y empezó a relajarse en imaginar lo que decía la Hyuga cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver un pequeño pedazo de hielo en su mano

-Lo logré- gritó emocionada la joven

-Felicidades- dijeron ambos chicos a la vez

-Disculpen por qué confían tanto en Zabuza y en mi?- preguntó la chica

-No lo sabemos, es como un instinto además de que nos agradan por eso no los matamos en el puente- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Bien ya estás empezando a ver cómo funciona tu habilidad, ahora solo falta que la controles, tenemos un mes para que empiece el examen chūnin nos enfocaremos en ayudarte a dominar el hielo; y si se puede aprendas nuevas técnicas- hablo determinado el rubio a lo que la Yuki aceptó

Y así hicieron, en la mañana se enfocan en ayudar a Haku, al medio día luego de un rápido almuerzo Zabuza les enseñaba el uso de la espada y uno que otro jutsu de agua para después cada quien se separara y entrenará por cuenta propia, en el caso de Hinata ir al complejo Hyuga a aprender el junken; los hyugas que veían el entrenamiento se sorprendían al ver como la exiliada aprendía de manera rápida la forma de lady Hana incluso Hanabi estaba impactada al ver que el estilo de su madre era compatible, después de un arduo día de entrenamiento los tres se juntaban en ichiraku para una rica y divertida cena hablando y bromeando entre todos los que estaban en el local. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas en ocaciones se encontraban con cierto Uchiha que se ponía a exigir que le enseñaran todas las técnicas que saben gritando en público para vergüenza de los chicos, a eso sumarle que una pelirrosa se le unía apoyándolo se volvía insoportable el asunto; jamás creyeron que odiarian tanto a alguien hasta conocer a esos dos incluso la Yamanaka tenía límites en su fanatismo, hablando de ella se había vuelto amiga de el equipo 11

**Flashback**

Era una mañana tranquila y cierta rubia había llegado unos veinte minutos antes al punto de encuentro cuando empezó a escuchar ruido por ahí, cuando se acercó vio al ya habitual equipo once en su entrenamiento rutinario.

-Eso Haku, vas mejorando mucho- dijo alegre Hinata

-Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa

-Ok, inténtalo de nuevo- dijo el rubio y está asintió

-Polvo de diamante- gritó la chica y una ventisca salió de su brazo pero no congeló nada, pero eso hizo que Ino se sorprendiera aún así

-Bien ya se siente más frío, toma- hablo Hinata dándole un libro azul marino q la chica que la volteó a ver

-Ahi vienen varias técnicas conocidas de hielo y el como ejecutarlas. Por si un día no estamos para que puedas entrenar sola- respondió a la pregunta no formulada de la chica que solo asintió

-Que les dije de espiar?- preguntó el rubio estando detrás de Ino

-Y-yo lo siento, llegué temprano y escuche ruido así que vine a ver- dijo temerosa la rubia

-Ya déjala Naruto, solo la espantas. Te interesa lo que hacemos?- preguntó la ojiperla

-No, solo que no tenía nada que hacer- contestó desviando la mirada

-Bueno si es así, te pido que dejes de espiarnos por qué si no ya no detendré a mi compañero- hablo de forma fría la peliazul

-De acuerdo lo admito, me intriga lo que hacen más por qué no usan sellos de manos; aunque no quiero aprender el verlo es asombroso- admitió avergonzada la Yamanaka

-Me gusta cuando la gente es sincera, entonces puedes venir a ver las veces que quieras. Eso sí no puedes contar nada de lo que veas- invitó Hinata a Ino con una sonrisa y está asintió de forma afirmativa, así iniciando una leve amistad entre las tres chicas y un poco con Naruto

**Fin flashback**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de eso. Y Haku había avanzado demasiado, todos se dirigían al lugar donde serían los exámenes cuando vieron a Menma Hanabi y Sakura con una personas que no conocían, y un chico con algo en la espalda y cara pintada, traía la banda de Sunagakure tenía a un niño tomado por el cuello de su playera.

-Bajalo Kankuro harás que Gaara se enoje- hablo la rubia

-El se lo buscó Temari además Gaara no está aquí- respondió el aludido

-Sera mejor que lo bajes ya que el chiquillo que tienes es el nieto del tercer Hokage y lastimarlo traería serías consecuencias entre las aldeas- comento Naruto mientras hacía acto de presencia

-Y tu quien eres?- preguntó hostil Kankuro

-Cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki un placer. Y tú cuando piensas bajar de ahí?- preguntó a la nada el rubio

-Así que te diste cuenta que estaba aquí- dijo de manera soberbia Sasuke haciendo chillar como fanática a la pelirrosa

-Lo siento no me refería a tí, sino a el- contestó Naruto mientras señanala a un chico pelirrojo de cabeza haciendo enojar a Sasuke por no ser tomado en cuenta y por no percatarse del sujeto

-Bajalo Kankuro estás deshonrando a la aldea- dijo de manera amenazante

-Gaara, ellos iniciaron yo no quería- hablo con voz temerosa

-Callate o te mato- respondió y una capa de arena lo cubrió para después aparecer entre los dos sujeto

-Lamento lo que hicieron mis hermanos- se disculpó el pelirrojo

-No hay problema- restó importancia él rubio

-Esperen, sé que nuestras aldeas son aliadas pero ningún ninja puede entrar sin permiso- hablo Sakura

-Que boba claro que tenemos permiso venimos a los exámenes chūnin- respondió con ironía la chica de Suna

-Tu el pelirrojo di tu nombre- demandó el Uchiha

-Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara, pero tú no me interesas. Cuál es tu nombre- preguntó Gaara al ojiazul haciendo enfurecer a Sasuke

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki- respondió el joven sonriendo, una vez respondió el equipo de Suna se fue y el equipo 11 le siguió. Llegaron hasta la academia y subieron al salón 301 al llegar al segundo piso vieron un tumulto de gente en un salón que decía el número buscado pero ellos siguieron de largo al tercero aunque escucharon decir al Uchiha que era un genjutsu, al llegar al salón indicado y entrar pudieron sentir una presión enorme al poco rato empezaron a llegar los demás de su generación.

-Bien es momento de que vean a los elegidos sobresalir- hablo con confianza Menma que traía sus espadas a los costados y Hanabi asintió de forma afirmativa con su espada en la espalda

-Sasuke-kun- gritó una eufórica Ino y salto encima del azabache

-Tch que problemático- expresó Shikamaru

-Oye Ino puerca deja a Sasuke-Kun en paz- gritó una pelirrosa

-Tranquila Sakura, se tiene que acostumbrar ya que será mío, frentesota- dijo burlándose haciendo enfadar a Sakura

-Vaya parece que todos los novatos nos reunimos, incluso los perdedores- hablo Kiba mirando despectivo al equipo de Naruto

-Sera mejor que guarden silencio ya que están llamando mucho la atención- hablo un peliblanco con gafas

-Y tu eres- dijo Shikamaru

-Me llamo Kabuto Yakushi y es mi séptimo intento- se presentó

-Entonces eres un fracasado- se burló Kiba

-Tal vez pero eso me hizo recolectar información, cualquier cosa que quieran yo les puedo decir lo que sé- dijo el peliblanco mostrando unas cartas

-Dime lo que sepas de Gaara no Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki- demandó el Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos los novatos al pedir información de Naruto y Hinata, para una pelirroja fue una sorpresa el escuchar ese apellido de último y se levantó

-Disculpa tú eres Uzumaki?- preguntó con duda la chica, era pelirroja de ojos rojos traía una sudadera morada en cima de una playera de malla y unos pantalones anbu negros

-Si por qué?- preguntó el rubio que llevaba una camisa de un tono verde grisáceo, con una corbata algo desatada. En sus brazos tiene unos brazaletes de cuero, y uno similar a estos en el cuello, viste unos pantalones oscuros y con un cinturón donde traía un libro colgado a su izquierda y su espada a la derecha, Hinata que está a su lado venía vestida con un pantalón morado/azul una blusa hombligera negra sin mangas, un chaleco blanco que dejaba ver el estómago, estaba abierto en la parte del pecho dejando ver la blusa, unos zapatos ninja con tacón y el cinturón donde llevaba un libro y su espada, finalmente Haku ella vestía un kimono blanco con detalles de copo de nieve azul y morados además de un pantalón de combate a juego con el kimono de color blanco también, una faja roja en el estómago donde traía un libro también ella, cabe decir que los tres vestían raros para el resto que estaba ahí.

-Por que yo me llamo Karin Uzumaki- contestó la pelirroja llamando la atención de los novatos

-Así que tú eres parte de mi clan- dijo Naruto y Karin asintió apenada

-Pues hola- habló Naruto extendiendo sus brazos de lado a lado, Karin al ver esto saltó sobre el, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar; el rubio al ver esta acción se extraño pero alcanzo a ver algo que no le agradó

-Que tienen tus brazos?- preguntó el chico y ella se tensó

-Nada- contestó ocultando más sus brazos y temerosa, en eso Naruto la toma y quita la manga viendo múltiples heridas de mordidas

-Que significa esto- habló de forma intimidante interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo Kabuto, Karin al verse acorralada habló

-Tengo una habilidad de curación con solo morderme, y el feudal de mi aldea usa eso para ganar dinero- dijo llorando la pelirroja y por alguna razón confiando en él

-Incluso tu equipo? No te defienden?- preguntó el rubio

-A nadie de esa aldea le importo desde que mamá murió he vivido en la calle y solo me utilizan para su beneficio- hablo con la verdad la chica

-No más, te quedarás con nosotros, a mi familia nadie la toca y tú, Hinata, Haku y Zabuza son mi familia ahora- dijo enojado el Uzumaki

-A no, ese fenómeno regresará con nosotros; es una gran fuente de ingresos- dijo uno de sus compañeros y se pusieron en guardia para pelear

-Capullo de oscuridad- dijo el rubio y a ambos chicos lo cubrió un domo negro, al poco tiempo se lograron escuchar gritos desgarradores y cuando la esfera se fue se podía ver a los dos sujetos con arañazos en la cara, partes de su piel en las manos y un kunai en su cuello incrustado.

-Algunos no soportan un poco de oscuridad, débiles- dijo Naruto y todos estaban en shock y Gaara estaba sonriendo maniáticamente. Hinata solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-Hinata podrías curarla por favor?- preguntó el rubio

-Claro, "hadas de luz"- dijo para que de sus manos salieran unas luces que fueron hacia Karin iluminandola y ella vio como las marcas iban desapareciendo, hasta no haber una sola

-Gracias a ambos- dijo llorando de alegría la chica y abrazando a Hinata

-No hay de que, ahora ya no tienes equipo para seguir así que ve a nuestra casa te prometo que si pasa algo interesante yo mismo iré por tí- habló Naruto para después hacer un clon que acompañó a Karin a su casa

-Bien mocosos no atacaran a menos que el sensor de auto… que demonios pasó- habló un hombre alto con cicatrices en la cara y una gran gabardina

-Se quisieron pasar de listos, pero yo no les hice eso- dijo y se excusó el rubio

-Bueno no importa, a partir de ahora ya no podrán luchar vengan y tomen un número que es donde se van a sentar. Por cierto soy Ibiki Morino y seré su sensor- dijo el jōnin y todos procedieron a ir por un número. Ya distribuidos Ibiki procedió a dar las instrucciones

-Y recuerden, si los atrapan haciendo trampa tres veces están fuera; demuestren lo que un Shinobi puede hacer!- gritó y el examen comenzó, rápidamente muchos vieron que las preguntas eran difíciles para un genin y comenzaron a copiar; Hinata, Hanabi y su primo Neji usaban su Byakugan para obtener las respuestas, Menma y Haku sabían las respuestas al tener un entrenamiento especializado por parte de sus padres, Sasuke copiaba con su Sharingan el movimiento de un lápiz, Gaara creo un ojo de arena, akamaru le ladraba las respuestas a Kiba, Shino usaba sus insectos. Ibiki miro a Naruto que estaba como si nada sin hacer su examen, nada más de repente se puso a escribir sorprendiendo al sensor por qué no encontró nada raro en el para acusarlo de hacer trampa; lo que no sabía es que el chico estaba haciendo lectura de sombra, la sobra que se formó entre hoja del examen y lápiz le informaba de las respuestas de cada pregunta así terminando rápidamente su prueba y esperando la décima pregunta. Faltando diez minutos para que terminara el tiempo

-Bien mocosos es hora de la décima pregunta, pero antes habrá reglas especiales para esta; tienen la elección de contestarla o no. Si deciden hacerlo pero fallan no podrán volver a hacer este examen nunca más, pero si deciden retirarse podrán internarlo la próxima vez; es su decisión- habló Ibiki y luego veía como varios alumnos levantaban la mano para retirarse cuando vio que nadie más lo haría

-Solo me queda decir a los que se quedaron. Pasaron la prueba- gritó el jōnin y todos cuestionaron que el hecho de responder el examen era una perdida de tiempo

-No es una perdida de tiempo, un Shinobi excepcional debe conseguir la información a cualquier costo- dijo para posteriormente quitarse su banda ninja y mostrar su cabeza llena de cicatrices, después de eso algo entró rompiendo la ventana y se mostró una pancarta que decía "La única, inigualable y sexy kunohichi anko Mitarashi está aquí"

-Bien insectos yo seré su próximo sensor- gritó con una sonrisa burlona una chica pelimorada de ojos cafés, vestía un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Ella lleva una minifalda naranja oscuro y espinilleras

-Te adelantaste de nuevo- dijo molesto Ibiki detrás de la lona

-Muchos pasaron tu prueba, Ibiki parece que te has suavizado- dijo burlona la pelimorada

-O los genin de esta generación son mejores- comento con una sonrisa

-Da igual, cuando yo termine con ellos no habrá ni la mitad- habló con una sonrisa sádica sacando escalofríos a muchos de los genins


	8. Segunda prueba y preliminares

-Muy bien gusanos, los veré en el campo de entrenamiento número cuarenta y cuatro; mañana a las ocho, no lleguen tarde- y desapareció del lugar poco a poco fueron vaciando el salón para descansar de la primera prueba, Naruto y Hinata fueron directamente rumbo a su casa; al llegar vieron que estaba Karin en la sala y se acercaron

-Hola- saludaron los dos sonriendo

-Hola, qué tal la prueba?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Excelente no fue mucho problema y nos dieron el día, mañana se hará la segunda- hablo Hinata

-Bueno Karin, por qué no nos cuentas de tu vida- propuso Naruto y la chica se tensó pero acepto

-Yo vivía en la aldea de Kusagakure con mi mamá Ayano Uzumaki, todo estaba bien pasábamos ratos divertidos y mi mamá me contaba historias de la antigua aldea donde vivía y de sus hermanas mayores Kushina y Misuru Uzumaki que eran genial y algún día las podría conocer; ahí fue que me enteré que tenía más familia pero entonces madre cayó enferma y tuve que buscar la forma de comprar el medicamento y la comida para nosotras así que usé mi habilidad para ese fin. Pero fue en vano mi mamá murió eso fue hace 4 años y el feudal se enteró de lo que hacía y me tacho de y dictaminó que se quitarían todos los bienes que teníamos y nadie me ayudaría así que tuve que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir y ese sujeto mandaba sus ninja cuando necesitaba mi habilidad para sus negocios, trate de escapar varias veces pero siempre me atrapan y me golpeaban por hacer eso, aunque tenía la esperanza de encontrar a mi familia y hoy se cumplió- contó soltando lágrimas Hinata no pudo más y la abrazó

-No te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo- le susurró al oído la peliazul

-Gracias- respondió entre sollozos

-Y donde está mi tía?- preguntó la ojirroja

-Sobre eso, yo no vivo con ella- soltó Naruto

-Por que?- preguntó dudosa y el chico procedió a contarle su historia

-Ya veo- solo pudo decir

-Vamos te la presentaré, además de presentarte a tu tío y primo- hablo Naruto

-Estas seguro?- cuestionó la chica

-Claro, el hecho de que yo no les hable no significa que tú tampoco debas- respondió con una sonrisa y así el grupo partió a la torre hokage y eso asustó a Karin

-Por que nos dirigimos con el hokage?- preguntó temerosa

-A cierto no lo mencioné, mi padre es el Hokage- dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado, este hecho sorprendió a la pelirroja que ni cuenta se dio de cuando llegaron, subieron la escalera y pasaron de largo a la secretaria que fulminaba con la mirada al rubio, el chico tocó la puerta y entró cuando escucho el pase, Minato alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su hijo ahí.

-Hola hijo a que debo tu visita- le hablo sonriendo

-Buenas tardes hokage-sama, quería pedirle de favor si podría hablarle a Kushina-sama y a Menma- pidió el rubio menor, Minato se entristecio un poco por la forma en que los llamó pero se alegro de inmediato al oír que quería ver a su esposa e hijo también a lo cual acepto y mando a un anbu; pasaron unos 20 minutos y ambos se presentaron

-Que ocurre Mina- preguntó Kushina al llegar pero se quedó callada al ver a su rubio hijo ahí

-Bueno Kushi, Naruto quería vernos a todos- respondió Minato y Kushina quería llorar pero se contuvo

-Que paso hijo para que nos querías ver- le dijo irradiando felicidad

-Bueno Kushina-sama, quería presentarles a todos a su sobrina y prima Karin Uzumaki- hablo Naruto y en ese momento sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo ya que creían que los citó para perdonarlos aunque mostraron mucha sorpresa al escuchar de una Uzumaki

-Es enserio?- preguntó la pelirroja mayor

-Si, hola soy Karin Uzumaki hija de Ayano Uzumaki es un placer conocerlos- dijo formalmente haciendo una reverencia y Kushina fue a abrazarla

-No sabía que mi hermana estaba viva me alegro por eso, dónde está?- preguntó y la menor se deprimió

-Murio hace 4 años- dijo triste

-Oh lo siento, pero ahora estás aquí y seremos una familia- respondió Kushina

-Si puedes quedarte con nosotros- le dijo Minato

-Gracias pero no tendrían problemas con Kusa?- preguntó temerosa

-No, por ley Uzumaki donde se encuentre el líder o en su defecto el heredero deberá estar el clan; y Kushina-sama en parte es la líder y yo el heredero- hablo Naruto calmando a todos en el cuarto

-Hola soy Menma un placer- se presentó el pelirrojo

-El placer es mío, oye Naruto no es el arrogante fastidioso que describiste- comento como si nada Karin haciendo que a Menma le sobre saltará una vena

-Si, parece que está cambiando pero créeme que cuando me reencontré con él así era- dijo riendo avergonzado haciendo que todos sonrían incluyendo a Menma

-Bueno iré a preparar un cuarto para tí- hablo Kushina alegre

-Si me disculpa tía, quisiera quedarme con Naruto y Hinata- pidió avergonzada

-Oh ya veo- se deprimió la mayor

-Supongo que te contó lo que hicimos y por eso quieres vivir con él- dijo triste Minato

-No es eso, si me contó pero el jamás me prohibió hablarles; incluso fue su idea presentarlos. Pero el fue quien me rescató y me dio una nueva familia así que quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con él claro que los visitare si me dejan- esa declaración de Karin puso feliz a todos

-De acuerdo- dijeron los mayores y así el pequeño grupo se fue

-Eso fue un gran paso para acercarnos a él- hablo Minato una vez se fue Naruto

-Si, estoy segura que pronto nos perdonará- dijo con esperanza la pelirroja

-Si, yo creo lo mismo y cuando lo haga espero acepte estar en el clan de nuevo- dijo Menma sorprendiendo a sus padres

-Acaso lo extranas hijo?- preguntó Minato

-Si, conforme convivi con él me di cuenta que cometí un error- respondió el pelirrojo y fue abrazado por su madre y el rubio mayor se unió también

Con Naruto y compañía

Una vez regresaron a la casa se pusieron a hacer algo de comer ya listo y todo comieron para después ir a la sala a platicar y conocerce mejor, luego procedieron a leer un rato; a Karin le dieron pergaminos de los Uzumaki y finalmente fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar para mañana que será la segunda prueba. A la mañana siguiente despertaron y vieron que Karin ya les había preparado el desayuno, se pusieron el mismo estilo de ropa de ayer y Naruto creo un clon.

-Bien ve al escondite de Danzo y vigila constantemente y cuando puedas te infiltras para ver el camino y así cuando desaparezcas sepa por dónde ir, procura que no sepan quien eres- ordenó el chico a su clon y este asintio y despues fueron al campo de entrenamiento 44 cuando llegaron vieron que Haku ya estaba esperándolos, se acercaron y saludaron ella también estaba vestida igual que ayer se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras llegaban todos los equipos

-Muy bien mocosos, primero que nada llenen estos formatos son contratos que dicen que están entrando a este bosque bajo su decisión y que si mueren no habrá repercusiones contra la aldea o mí- dijo y las fue pasando

-Bueno cuando las llenen pases por esa lona sus pases se cambiarán por un pergamino este azul claro son del cielo y este oscuro es de la tierra, deberán conseguir ambos e ir a la torre que hay en el centro tienen 5 días para llegar; no pueden abrirlos muy bien ahora distribullanse- explicó rápidamente y cada equipo recibió su pergamino al equipo 11 les tocó el del cielo y fueron llevados hasta su entrada

-De acuerdo insectos el examen comienza ahora!!!- gritó anko, las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron corriendo

-Bien, es hora de mostrar quiénes somos- dijo triunfal el chico haciendo reír a sus compañeras, siguieron su curso venciendo fácilmente a dos equipos consiguiendo el pergamino que necesitaban y otro del cielo; ya pasaba del medio día.

-Ya me aburrí, esperaba algo más interesante en este examen; y si vamos a la torre de una vez?- preguntó el rubio

-Si quieres, igual no es lo que esperaba tampoco dijo Hinata, en eso sienten como una presencia oscura hacía acto de aparición

-Lo sentiste?- preguntó Naruto y Hinata afirmó, ambos chicos corrieron a la dirección de la energía con Haku detrás de ellos que no sabía que pasaba. Al llegar vieron como Menma perdía contra un sujeto de piel pálida y marcas moradas que resaltaban en su rostro, para luego estirar de forma inhumana su cuello y morder a Sasuke que gritó de dolor; ninguno del equipo 7 estaba en condiciones de luchar aunque solo Hanabi y Menma se mantenían en pie, el sujeto se acercó para eliminarlos pero tuvo que saltar para esquivar unas plumas blancas que se incrustaron en el suelo; cuando los chicos levantaron la vista se sorprendieron

-Aniki/Nee-sama- dijeron Menma y Hanabi al mismo tiempo

-Quien eres y qué crees que haces- hablo iracundo el rubio

-Jujuju soy Orochimaru y pretendo quitar a los estorbos- dijo a modo de burla

-No te lo permitiré, Hinata cuidalos yo me enfrentare a este tipo- hablo Naruto y Hinata obedecio, el rubio decidió invocar la guadaña pero en su lugar una nota apareció "Lo siento Naruto mi jefe ya no me permite prestarte mi arma dice que ya la invocaste mucho aunque solo fueran dos veces" atte. Shinigami era lo que decía la nota e hizo que Naruto le saliera una gota estilo anime.

Así que se decidió lanzar a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tomando la pose estándar corrió hacia Orochimaru lanzando un puñetazo que el sannin esquivo fácilmente, lo que no esperó es que de ese puño recibiera un golpe con el codo en la mejilla esa distracción le bastó a Naruto para propinarle un rodillazo que le saco el aire y lo empujó hacia atrás, Orochimaru aún sorprendido se recompuso y ahora él se lanzó a la lucha ahora no confiado, y así volvió a tomar las riendas del combate esquivando con facilidad los golpes al ver de qué eran capaces y frustrando a Naruto en el proceso ya que el sannin era muy flexible su estilo de pelea, ya cansado de no acertar decidió lanzar sus cartas que en un principio saco de balance al pálido pero igual lograba esquivar

-Mano de sombras de muchas serpientes- dijo Orochimaru saliendo varias serpientes de sus mangas capturando a Naruto y asotandolo en el suelo haciendo que sangre

-Aniki!!!- gritó Menma y trato de ir a su ayuda pero Hinata no lo dejó

-Que haces sueltame, necesita ayudar- gritó molesto el pelirrojo

-Naruto dijo que pelearía solo, cree en él; además no estás en condiciones de luchar- hablo Hinata y Menma se sentía impotente, continuando con Naruto, este estaba adolorido había recibido mucho daño así que formó una garra de oscuridad que cortó a las serpientes que lo ataban.

-Ya me cansaste- dijo enojado y creo una esfera negra con toques rojos sorprendiendo de nuevo al sannin por no ver ningún sello y se acercó un poco en un ataque de velocidad a Orochimaru pero puso la esfera en el suelo inquietando al pálido entonces sintió como su cuerpo era atraído hacia el suelo, le costaba mantenerse en pié hasta que no pudo más y cayó de cara al piso

-Que has hecho- dijo furioso el sannin

-Eso es gravedad- dijo simplemente y se acercó para pisarle la cabeza pero Orochimaru abrió descomunalmente la boca y de ahí salió otro el

-Lamento no seguir nuestro juego pero tengo el tiempo contado, nos veremos luego Naruto-kun- dijo burlonamente y desapareció bajo tierra

-Demonios escapó- mascullo molesto pero se centró en el equipo siete al ver como Menma y Hanabi caían rendidos por el cansancio

-Hay que llevarlos a un lugar donde puedan descansar y recuperarse- hablo Hinata y el rubio cargó a Menma como un costal y a Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo llevo a rastras mientras que Hinata cargo a su hermana

-Por que no usaste la habilidad del puente para acabar con ese Orochimaru- preguntó Haku

-Por que gasta mucha energía, además no quiero llamar tanto la atención hasta estar preparado- contestó el ojiazul

-Preparado para que?- volvió a preguntar

-Pronto lo verás- dijo de manera sería y llegaron a un claro dónde había un árbol con las raíces en forma de una pequeña cueva, ahí colocaron a los chicos y Hinata procedió a curarlos un poco en lo que Naruto y Haku hacían guardia. Pasó la noche y todo está demasiado tranquilo; llegó el nuevo día y Hanabi despertó

-Que pasó?!- preguntó exaltada dando un sobresalto

-Tranquila estás bien- tranquilizó Hinata

-Ustedes vencieron a ese sujeto?- preguntó sorprendida la castaña

-No, dijo que no tenía tiempo y se fue- contestó la hermana mayor

-Ya veo- hablo deprimida y salió de dónde estaba para ver a Naruto hablando con Haku y entrenando poco después Hinata también salió

-No te dan celos?- volvió a preguntar

-De que?- devolvió la pregunta la peliazul

-De que Naruto y esa chica se enamoren- soltó Hanabi

-No tengo por qué, no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo- respondió Hinata encongiendose de hombros pero aún así se notó un poco de duda

-Hinata, ven- gritó el rubio y las dos se acercaron

-Como estás Hanabi?- preguntó el chico

-Bien gracias- dijo simplemente

-Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, de repente se escucha ruido en un arbusto y de ahí salen tres personas con la banda de la aldea del sonido, mientras con Sasuke era rodeado por una especie de aura morada

-Puede Sasuke Uchiha salir a jugar- dijo un tipo vendado de casi todo el cuerpo

-Quien desea jugar con el?- preguntó con ironía el rubio

-Soy Dosu y tenemos la orden de enfrentarnos a Sasuke- hablo tranquilo el ahora llamado Dosu

-Pues no será posible, aún está inconciente- respondió Naruto

-Ya hay que matarlos a todos- hablo impaciente un sujeto mientras se oía como salía aire por sus manos

-Paciencia Zaku- dijo Dosu, pero este no hizo caso y se adelantó

-Ondas decapitadoras- y lanzó una corriente de aire afilado que al hacer contacto creo una cortina de humo, al despejarse el humo vieron una barrera amarilla los cubría y no les sucedió nada, Naruto desapareció y apareció aún lado de una chica de cabello negro que era la compañera de los otros dos y volvió a aparecer a un lado de Hinata

-Les pido de favor que se vayan si no quieren ver a su amiga muerta- amenazó el rubio apretando sus uñas en el cuello de la chica

-Crees que nos importa lo que pueda pasarle? Solo vinimos por Sasuke si alguien muere es una simple baja reemplazable más si es esa inútil- dijo hiriente Zaku ocacionado que la chica se sintiera dolida

-Extremas ondas decapitadoras- gritó y una corriente más grande salió de sus manos Naruto solo suspiro y levantó la mano creando un vórtice que se comió la técnica del sujeto dejando sorprendido al equipo del sonido en eso se oyó una fuerte explosión de energía y cuando menos se lo esperaba Zaku estaba sometido con ambos brazos hacia atrás.

Cerca de ahí

Se puede ver al equipo diez en la cima de un árbol.

-No hemos encontrado nada aún, a estas alturas el único equipo al que podríamos robarle el pergamino es al de Kiba- hablo un chico con peinado de piña

-Lo sé Shikamaru, pero debemos buscar la forma de pasar este examen- respondió Ino, fue cuando oyeron una fuerte explosión que voltearon a ver en esa dirección

-Puede que dos equipos se estén enfrentando y si los agarramos cansados obtendremos el pergamino que nos falta- hablo Chouji mientras comía una bolsa de papas

-Buenas idea Chouji- dijo animada Ino

-Problematico, bueno vamos- respondió Shikamaru y fueron al lugar, al llegar vieron a Sasuke lleno de marcas moverse con una velocidad que con trabajos lograron divisar

Devuelta al claro

-Así que estás orgulloso de tus brazos- hablo Sasuke de forma tétrica y con su cuerpo lleno de marcas, mientras tenía tomados ambos brazos hacia atrás y su pie en su espalda

-Que crees que haces- hablo asustado cuando empezo a sentir como los jalaba

-Detente!!!- gritó aterrado pero éste no hizo caso y jaló más fuerte hasta que se escuchó un crack y ambos brazos cayeron inmóviles eso ocacionó que Zaku soltara un alarido de dolor haciendo eco por el bosque

-Que le pasa a Sasuke-kun- dijo impresionada y con miedo Ino mientras estaba escondida

-No lo sé, pero algo no está bien- respondió Shikamaru, Sasuke voltea a ver a Naruto y el rubio suelta a la chica pero rápidamente es detenida de nuevo por Hinata que creo una cadenas doradas del suelo que la aprisionaron

-Pagaras toda la humillación que me has hecho- hablo iracundo el azabache

-Cual humillación, jamás me he sobrepuesto de ti; tú solo te humillas- dijo tranquilo el ojiazul

-Maldito!!! Te demostraré que todos están por debajo de mí- y salió disparado contra el rubio, este solo bufó, baño su mano en energía oscura y tomó a Sasuke del cuello asotandolo en el suelo para quedar inconciente

-Esa actitud solo te traerá problemas y la muerte- fue lo último que escucho el Uchiha antes de caer en la inconsciencia

-Lo lamento, eres más fuerte que nosotros; por favor déjanos ir aquí tienes nuestro pergamino- hablo Dosu dejando en el suelo un pergamino de la tierra y levantando las manos

-Vayanse y cuando crea que están lo suficientemente lejos dejaré ir a su compañera. Solo para cersiorarme de que no nos atacarán por la espalda- dijo Naruto y el vendado tomo a su compañero y salto lejos de lugar

-Naruto idiota que le hiciste a Sasuke-kun- salió molesta la rubia de su escondite

-Me atacó y me defendí, vas a justificar el que me haya tratado de matar?- preguntó con mirada fría haciendo que Ino retrocediera, Naruto no le dio importancia y fue hasta donde está aprisionada la del sonido

-Como te llamas?- preguntó el rubio mientras levantaba la camisa que usaba la chica

-Kin Tsuchi. Vas a aprovecharte de mi?- preguntó entre molesta y temerosa

-No, solo sentí la misma energía que Orochimaru en ti y tus compañeros y tú pareces la más comprensiva los otros ya no tienen salvación. Aquí está- contestó el rubio y señaló una marca de tinta que sorprendió a la del sonido

-Que es eso?- preguntó Hinata

-Es un sello de sacrificio, el que lo hace al momento de activarlo mata al que lo tiene- respondió y eso aterro a la prisionera

-Por que haría algo como eso?- preguntó asustada

-No lo sé, pero si quieres puedo quitarlo- respondió el rubio

-Enserio? A cambio de que?- preguntó esperanzada para pasar a decaída

-A que te alejes de Orochimaru y que nos cuentes que trama del por qué apareció- contestó el chico

-De acuerdo- dijo la azabache entonces Naruto concentró su energía en la mano y tocó el sello esto hizo que Kin gritara poco después el sello estaba dentro de una esfera negra y poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo en la oscuridad

-Listo eres libre, ahora vete con tu equipo y recuerda cuando puedas aléjate de Orochimaru- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Gracias, pero no tengo a donde ir- dijo triste Kin

-Quedate con nosotros, es lo más seguro. Si quieres ve al lado este de la aldea ahí hay un bosque al que nadie entra, adéntrate y nos encontrarás- dijo confiado Naruto

-Lo pensaré- respondió y se fue del lugar, Naruto se acercó y tomó el pergamino del suelo, al voltear vio que Menma ya había despertado

-Que bien que despiertas, que pergamino tienen?- preguntó el rubio a su hermano

-Ninguno, ese tipo raro que se tragó el suyo y quemó el nuestro- dijo con pesar decayendo a Hanabi

-Bueno, toma- dijo Naruto aventando dos pergaminos

-Pero y tú?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-No soy tonto ya tengo los míos, descansen otro poco y esperen a que su compañero despierte para que vayan a la torre; haya nos veremos- hablo Naruto y el y su equipo desaparecieron

-Crees que ya nos quieran?- preguntó Hanabi acercando se al joven

-No lo sé, bueno con Hinata es más evidente que los quiere pero trata de estar al margen con aniki es otra cosa pero espero que sí- hablo Menma con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tienes razón Nee-sama es más transparente que tú hermano- dijo divertida la castaña

-Oigan de que hablan?- preguntó Ino que aún seguía ahí

-Nada, solo errores que hemos cometido- dijo restándole importancia Hanabi

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos vamos- hablo Shikamaru y el equipo diez dejo el claro, Menma y Hanabi llevaron a Sasuke dentro del árbol y decidieron esperar a que despertara para ir a la torre

Con el equipo 11

Iban saltando de árbol en árbol rumbo al lugar donde culminaría la prueba, todo iba tranquilo hasta que Haku decidió romper el silencio

-Naruto, por qué decidiste ayudar al equipo 7?- preguntó la chica

-Por que ahí está la hermana de Hinata- dijo de forma rápida el rubio y Hinata soltó una pequeña risa

-Naruto aún no quiere admitir que se preocupa por Menma- hablo divertida la peliazul haciendo avergonzarse al chico y de igual manera Haku río levemente

-Bueno basta de burlarse por ahora, ya casi llegamos prepárense para una posible emboscada- comento serio y se pusieron alertas aunque nada sucedió y entraron sin complicaciones al estar dentro vieron un mural y al leerlo llegaron a la conclusión de que debían abrir los pergaminos y así hicieron los dos pergaminos se cruzaron formando una X y en una nube de humo salió Kushina.

-Felicidades por pasar la segunda prueba, es el tercer día así que tienen dos más para descansar; vayan a un cuarto o pueden ir al comedor y prepárense para lo que venga- hablo con una sonrisa y el equipo se dirigía al interior

-Oh Naruto, estoy orgullosa de tí- dijo con una sonrisa y algo temerosa de que su hijo la ignorara, pero Naruto solo se detuvo un momento

-Muchas gracias- dijo sin voltear y siguió su camino, la pelirroja suspiró aliviada y desapareció en una explosión de humo.

El equipo 11 fueron a una habitación y al entrar fueron cada quien a una cama a dormir un poco además de turnarse para tomar un baño y medio limpiar su ropa ya que no llevaban cambio, luego fueron al comedor a cenar para después volver a dormir y el día siguiente entrenar un poco y así de rápido llegó el día final de la prueba; todos estaban reunidos en una plataforma con una estatua de dos manos formando el sello del carnero, estaban todos los sensores, los jōnin-sensei el tercer Hokage y el cuarto; por alguna extraña razón el equipo 7 llegó solo faltando unas horas para finalizar en total se encontraban 12 equipos en el lugar, al estar alineados el hokage empezó a explicar el verdadero significado de los exámenes indignando a algunos.

-Bueno es momento de las pre…- iba a decir Minato pero fue interrumpido

-Si me lo permite hokage-sama quisiera dar la noticia yo ya que sere el sensor de esta prueba- hablo entre tosiendo un sujeto castaño con cara de enfermo y el hokage accedió

-De acuerdo soy Hayate Gekko, a partir de ahora los exámenes serán individual y serán combates uno a uno. Si alguno quiere irse puede- dijo Hayate y espero hasta que alguien levantó la mano

-Yo, me retiro mi cuerpo está muy cansado y no creo poder soportar- hablo Kabuto y se fue del lugar

-Bueno como les dije serán combates de uno contra uno, haremos unas preliminares ahora ya que son demasiado y en las finales solo quieren ver a los mejores así que comencemos- dijo mientras tosia, y salió una pantalla electrónica grande de la pared y de la pantalla empezaron a salir todos los nombres de los que aún estaban en el examen hasta detenerse en dos.

-Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado quédense los demás suban a las bardas- ordenó el sensor y Naruto y Hinata vieron como Kakashi se acercó y le dijo algo a Sasuke que lo hizo enojar, no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron subiendo las escaleras bajo la mirada de extrañeza de todos

-Que? Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó irritado el rubio

-Naruto donde conseguiste ese animal?- preguntó el hokage incrédulo, el chico solo volteó hacia donde estaba señalando Minato y vio a Kurama a lado de su pierna

-Oh lo encontré en el bosque, quién diría que los kitsunes si existen jajaja- dijo con la mano detrás de la cabeza

-Si no hay más interrupciones y los peleadores están listos… comiencen!!!- gritó el castaño y se alejó de la plataforma

Equipo 11

-Como demonios se te ocurre salir así de repente, lo bueno que pensaron que me seguías desde hace tiempo- regañó molesto y en voz baja Naruto

-Es que quería salir a estirarme un poco y quería ver las peleas jeje- respondió divertido el zorro arriba de la cabeza del rubio

-Pff, muchas veces no piensas lo que haces- dijo el chico

-Te doy la razón- dijo sonriendo

-Mira, parece que realmente el Uchiha no puede hacer nada por si solo- soltó el zorro en voz alta llamando la atención de todos

-Que quieres decir idiota!?!?!?- preguntó gritando la pelirrosa molesta haciendo que los oídos de todos les duelan

-Pues antes de encontrar a Naruto eh estado viendo la aldea y la técnica que uso es de ese tipo de verde, dudo que él le haya enseñado al Uchiha. Así qué la única respuesta es que copio esa técnica con sus asquerosos ojos- contestó el kitsune tranquilo hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo

-Como es que puedes hablar si no eres una invocación- cuestionó Kakashi

-Los kitsunes solo especiales, dependiendo el número de nuestras colas es nuestro poder y sabiduría; yo al tener ocho significa que estoy casi en la cima de rango de poder y por eso mismo obtuve la capacidad de hablar- respondió el zorro ocultando su novena cola por obvias razones, y eso dejó satisfecho a la mayoría

-Ganador, Sasuke Uchiha- se escuchó decir al sensor

Poco antes de la pelea

-Sasuke no uses tu Sharingan, ya que si lo haces tendré que detener la pelea- hablo serio el peliplateado haciendo gruñir de enojo al Uchiha, ambos contendientes estaban frente al otro

-Sera mejor que te rindas, nadie puede con la élite de la aldea- hablo de forma arrogante el azabache y tanto Ino como Sakura chillaron de emoción al escucharlo

-Hablas mucho para ser de la élite no crees?- preguntó Yoroi y Sasuke se enfureció por eso

-Si no hay más interrupciones y los peleadores están listos… comiencen!!!- gritó el castaño y se alejó de la plataforma

El Uchiha se lanzó al ataque mientras que su oponente bañaba sus manos en chakra que era visible de un color azulado, entonces llegó Sasuke y aventó un derechazo que fue bloqueado con el antebrazo luego un izquierdazo que esquivo agachándose y aprovecho esa oportunidad haciendo una barrida que sacó de balance al azabache y le propinó un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire y lo hizo tambalear; aún así Sasuke se reincorporó y tumbó a su oponente al suelo y comenzó a aplicarle una llave para que se rindiera.

-Eso es todo?- preguntó con sorna Yoroi y su mano volvió a brillar y dio un leve toque en la boca del estómago del Uchiha que gritó y lo soltó rápidamente

-Mi energía la está absorbiendo- hablo con dificultad el azabache

-Apenas te das cuenta, si que no eres la gran cosa- se burló el sujeto

-Maldito te demostraré que todos están por debajo de mi- gruñó furioso y corrió hacia Yoroi, lanzó un puñetazo que iba a bloquear con los brazos en forma de X pero fue una finta ya que Sasuke realmente dio una patada en el mentón y así continuo pateando hasta eleverlo

"-Mira, parece que realmente el Uchiha no puede hacer nada por si solo-" alcanzo a escuchar que alguien decía

-Admito que esto no es mío, pero lo que sigue si lo es- dijo y empezó una arremetida de puñetazos en el estómago pero la marca que traía en el cuello se empezó a activar cubriéndolo de manchas

-No, no dejaré que te apoderes de mí- pensó el Uchiha e hizo que la marca retrocediera

-Rafaga de leonés- gritó dándole una patada de gancho a estar un metro de chocar en el suelo, entonces Hayate se acercó y lo checó

-Ganador, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el castaño y rápidamente Sakura e Ino vitoreanron al azabache causando molestía, Sasuke estaba por caerse pero apareció Kakashi junto a él y lo llevo a algún lado

-Realmente es un pésimo maestro- dijo al aire el rubio pero fue escuchado por muchos ahí

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó una ojirroja

-Kurenai-san cierto?- preguntó el chico y está asintió

-Pues estuve un tiempo a lado del equipo siete ya que no completabamos para un equipo solo, nos asignaron tres jōnin para entrenarnos. Solo le diré que cada jōnin se enfocaba en un alumno, Kushina-sama en Menma, lady Hana con Hanabi y Kakashi con Sasuke, lo único que querían enseñarnos a Hinata y a mí era escalar árboles; ya después quisieron entrenarnos por qué sus alumnos estrella nos informaron que tenían entrenamiento personalizado- respondió el ojiazul y todos los senseis presentes sintieron vergüenza ajena

-Seguro ustedes son unos inútiles por eso se enfocanron en los demás- gritó Sakura haciendo enojar a varios

-Kushina, Hana que han hecho. Espero solucionemos esto pronto- pensaba Minato para sus adentros

-No son inútiles, están demasiado avanzados para no tener entrenamiento; me sorprendieron- defendió Zabuza a sus alumnos sorprendiendo a todos

-Ahora verás si somos unos inútiles- le dijo a Sakura, Naruto mientras señalaba la pantalla

-Hinata Hyuga de Konoha vs Cee de Kumo, ambos competidores bajen por favor- anuncio el Gekko y los dos bajaron Cee es un joven alto de tez clara y cabello rubio lleva un uniforme estándar de Kumo

-Si ambos contendientes están listos comiencen- dijo Hayate para que después se alejara del lugar el chico rápidamente desenvainó su espada.

-Vaya así que quieres una pelea con espada- sonrió la chica y también desenfundó su espada maravillando a todos salvo a su equipo

-Que bella espada, donde la consiguió- dijo asombrada una chica castaña de vestimentas chinas y con un peinado en forma de bollos

-La encontramos cuando fuimos a una misión a Nami no Kuni- respondió el rubio

-Es la espada más hermosa que he visto- comento la misma joven

-Así que te gustas las armas o solo las espadas?- preguntó Naruto

-Las armas de todo tipo, en eso me especializo- dijo un tanto avergonzada

-De acuerdo tenemos que hablar un día de estos, de preferencia pronto- comento el ojiazul

-Para que?- preguntó dudosa la chica

-Eso lo sabrás en el momento además me agradas; no eres una fanática, por cierto soy Naruto- continuo el joven molestando a dos chicas de ahí

-Bueno, yo soy Tenten- se presentó la castaña

-No deberías apoyar a la inútil de tu compañera en lugar de coquetear con la mía?- preguntó molesto y con un toque de arrogancia un castaño de ojos Byakugan, Naruto solo se limitó a verlo

-No es necesario que la apoye el resultado ya está definido al momento de escoger los nombres- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Naruto

-Ademas no estoy coqueteando ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón y no la defraudaré como los demás cercanos a ella lo hicieron, solo que me agrado tu compañera será una gran amiga sí deja que Hinata, Haku y yo nos relacionamos con ella- continuo con mucha indiferencia haciendo que los implicados que estaban ahí sintieran una apuñalada

-Entonces sabes que su destino es perder- hablo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el castaño

-No creo en el destino, solo me baso en la fuerza; y MÍ Hinata es mucho más fuerte que ese ninja, que la mayoría de aquí mejor dicho. Sin ofender a los ninjas de otras aldeas- respondió haciendo énfasis en "mí" ocacionando que todos se pregunten qué tan fuerte era la chica o si el rubio la estaba sobre estimando

-Naruto si te diste cuenta que casi te confesaste?- preguntó Haku sonriente. El rubio solo la miró y proceso sus palabras para después ponerse rojo

-No puede ser!!! Yo quería que fuera especial y lo hice sin saber- se lamentó llorando cascadas estilo anime haciendo que tanto la Yuki como Zabuza rieran de él

-Mejor sigamos viendo la pelea, igual a lo mejor no me escuchó- se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada el ojiazul

En la pelea

-Esa es una bonita espada, pero será buena para la pelea?- preguntó Cee

-Claro que si, Sode no Shirayuki no solo es la espada más hermosa también es letal y lo probaré- dijo Hinata y se lanzó a la pelea lanzando un tajo ascendente que fue bloqueado por el rubio

-Vaya si sabes usarla- se burló el joven

Hinata se alejó y empezaron un duelo donde las espadas chocaban y saltaban chispas, el rubio lanzó su espada para cortar el brazo de chica pero está reaccionó a tiempo y dio un salto hacia atrás solo recibiendo una cortada menor, eso le dio el tiempo al rubio e hizo sellos de manos

-Elemento rayo: Rayo luminoso ilusión de pilar!!!- gritó el chico y de repente para la perspectiva de Hinata una poderosa luz apareció "cegandola" momentáneamente, para los demás sólo se quedó parada, el rubio aprovecho eso y corrió hacia atrás de la peliazul para dar un corte en su espalda o en su defecto decapitarla, pero todos los del lugar se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata con la espada en su espalda deteniendo el corte de joven

-Pero como?- preguntó asombrado el de Kumo

-La luz es parte de mi, no harás que se revele- dijo un cona pequeña sonrisa, poniendo en duda a los presentes salvo Naruto

El combate continuó con Hinata dando tajos contundentes provocando que el de Kumo se limite a defenderse, la chica iba en la delantera cuando algo la desconcentro "No creo en el destino, solo me baso en la fuerza; y MÍ Hinata es mucho más fuerte que ese ninja" esa simple oración la hizo perder el dominio y ahora Cee se apoderaba de la batalla. El chico se veía ganador pensando que su contrincante estaba cansada lanzó un corte ascendente que bloqueo con dificultad.

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Hinata enojando al de Kumo y la peliazul tomo su espada con una mano y comenzó a moverse como si fuera una danza aunque nadie ahí presente sabía que danza era, solo que sus movimientos ahora eran impredecibles hasta que Hanabi se dio cuenta

-Es el mismo estilo de pelea que usó cuando me derrotó, pero no sabía que se podía usar así- hablo la castaña

-Esa forma de pelear tiene muchos estilos con cada arma- comentó Naruto

Mientras tanto Hinata seguía con su danza y Cee solo trataba de ver si había un patrón de ataque la peliazul lanza un corte en el estómago a la izquierda que es eludido por el rubio pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar una estocada en la pierna derecha haciéndolo caer aunque se recompuso rápido y siguió la lucha, Hinata en su danza fue abriéndose paso hasta estar en la espalda del chico y dio un corte ascendente por toda su espalda para finalizar con una estocada al hombro izquierdo hacielode imposible tomar la espada con sus dos manos

-Agh, me rindo ya no puedo seguir- hablo Cee

-La ganadora, Hinata Hyuga- dictaminó el sensor Hinata por su parte hizo una reverencia a Cee

-Recovery- dijo Hinata y las hadas de luz aparecieron en su mano y fueron hacia el ninja de Kumo que en unos instantes estaba curado un poco

-Gracias- agradeció el chico y subió con su equipo, lo mismo hizo Hinata

-Recovery?- preguntó el Naruto

-Ya no me gustó decirle hadas de luz, era muy obvio- dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- continuo el rubio

-Que fue eso de MÍ Hinata? Una declaración?- preguntó la peliazul sonriendo

-Eh yo, bueno- no sabía que decir el chico a lo que Hinata dejo escapar una risita

-Haaa sí fue una declaración- hablo rendido el joven

-De verdad?- volvió a preguntar poniéndose roja

-Si. Hinata Hyuga quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Naruto haciendo que Hinata se pusiera aún más roja

-Si, si quiero- dijo feliz y salto a abrazar a Naruto, todos estaban atentos a su interacción

-Bien hecho Naruto, felicidades- dijo en su mente Minato, en eso vio como Menma y Hanabi se acercaban al equipo 11

-Que quieren?- preguntó mordaz Zabuza

-Solo venimos a estar con ustedes, después de todo nuestro sensei nos abandonó- respondió Menma intimidado

-Felicidades onee-sama- dijo alegre Hanabi

-Gracias Hanabi- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y la pantalla de nuevo volvió a girar quedando en dos nombres que para los de Konoha fue una decepción

-Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka pasen a la arena- ambas chicas se miraron lastimeramente y bajaron al lugar. La pelea fuera por decir lo menos patética, no demostraron nada de habilidad más que lo básico de la academia en una ocasión Ino pudo golpear a la pelirrosa pero solo le dio una bofetada y ambas se pusieron a discutir sobre Sasuke avergonzando a sus senseis al final no les quedaba chakra para seguir y las dos quedaron fuera de combate

-Las dos quedan fuera- anunció Hayate y sus senseis fueron por ellas y las llevaron con su equipo solo necesitaban descansar

Los combates siguientes no fueron tan sorprendentes como el de Hinata, peleó el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro contra Misumi donde Misumi dio una demostración de poder manipular su cuerpo de cierta forma haciendo alusión a una serpiente y rompiéndole el cuello su oponente pero este dió la sorpresa de que ya había cambiado con lo que traía en su espalda que era un títere rompiendo todos los huesos de Misumi y matándolo en el acto, luego fue la pelea de Shino vs Zaku demostrando una lógica extraordinaria Shino al preveer los ataques del de sonido al meter a sus insectos dentro de los orificios de sus manos que esté al querer usar su técnica le explotaron ambos brazos al salir el aire; la pelea de Samui (Samui es una chica alta de ojos azules rubia y piel blanca) vs Chouji no fue gran cosa el chico motivado por la comida se precipitó y uso su técnica convirtiéndose en una bola humana gigante y atacando a su oponente pero en un movimiento rápido la rubia lo venció con una técnica de rayo, luego la pelea de Temari vs Tenten fue demasiado dispareja ya que Tenten al usar solo armas para la batalla perdía ante el dominio del viento de su oponente que demostró ser tenebrosa al momento de usar su abanico para crear un tornado que atrapó a la chica y le hizo varios cortes para después recibirla con su abanico lastimandolo aún mas, siguió la pelea de Shikamaru vs Kin pero solo bastó una mirada del rubio hacia la del sonido para que se rindiera dando como ganador al de Konoha y enfureciendo a su sensei y equipo

-Siguiente pelea Hanabi Hyuga vs Karui de Kumo, si están listas comeincen- y se retiró de la plataforma Karui era una chica baja de ojos amarillos piel bronceada y pelirroja

Hanabi rápidamente se puso en posicion mientras Karui desenfundable su espada, la castaña dudo un momento ya que su oponente tenía un arma mientras que ella estaba especializada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y fue cuando le dio la razón a su hermana al decir que estaba limitado el clan; pero todo señal de duda desapareció al ver la mirada de Hinata y Menma en señal de apoyo así que sin pensar en otra cosa se lanzó a la batalla, activo su Byakugan y corrió hacia la de Kumo en un ataque que a primera instancia parecía frontal pero en un rápido movimiento cambio a lado izquierdo dando de lleno en la costilla haciendo gruñir de dolor a la pelirroja que lanzó un corte horizontal rozando su hombro derecho.

-Bien demostraré de lo que soy capaz- dijo decidida Hanabi y siguió su arremetida dando la mayoría de sus golpes ya que era más flexible que su rival

-Ocho trigramas palma de vacío- gritó la Hyuga y lanzó varias ondas de viento que distrajeron lo suficiente a la pelirroja dando la oportunidad a Hanabi de acercarse y acertar varios golpes en el torso rematando con dos palmas en los hombros haciendo que Karui tire su espada

-He perdido- se lamentó la de Kumo y cayó desmayada pero con una sonrisa al ver que su rival tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo dando a entender que pudo haber ganado

El siguiente combate fue de Utakata un joven alto castaño de ojos café con una pipa de las que salían burbujas de Kiri vs Dosu del sonido la pelea fue interesante ya que Dosu intentaba acercarse al chico para poder darle un golpe Sonico pero le era difícil al final perdió ya que el de Kiri expulsó burbujas ácidas que derritieron el armamento de Dosu haciéndolo ineficaz para la batalla, el siguiente combate fue el de Neji vs Omoi de Kumo el chico mostró ser diestro con la espada al igual que las anteriores chicas pero Neji era un genio en el arte de la pelea de su clan haciéndolo retroceder y mostrando un completo control en la pelea hasta cierto punto donde se salió de control y atacó fuera de sí al oponente mostrando así su aberración hacia esa aldea y dejando medio moribundo al moreno. La siguente pelea fue Kurotsuchi de Iwa vs Chojuro de Kiri donde la de Iwa se sobre puso al tener ventaja contra el otro al usar el elemento lava, la batalla fue rápida y demostró que la chica era no solo fuerte sino también arrogante

-Siguiente combate Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka, bajen- anunció Hayate y los dos bajaron

-Comiencen- dijo después de una mirada a ambos para ver qué estuvieran preparados

-Sera mejor que te rindas ya que soy un alfa, y no podrás tomarme desprevenido como la última vez- dijo arrogante el Inuzuka y Naruto solo rodó los ojos y se puso en pose de pelea

-Piensas seguir eh, bueno así mejor, demostraré que soy mejor que tú y Hinata se irá conmigo- dijo burlón y una sonrisa pervertida

-Espera aquí Akamaru- ordenó al perro y se lanzó para darle un zarpazo al rubio que esquivo, y así estuvieron un rato hasta que el castaño se hartó

-Ya me cansaste, Akamaru- hablo molesto el chico e hizo poses de manos

-Arte ninja, mimetismo animal- dijo Kiba y volvió a hacer posiciones

-Clon de hombre bestia, adelante Akamaru!!!- gritó el castaño y saco de su bolso trasero unas bombas de humo que aventó donde estaba el rubio y ambos Kiba se lanzaron al ataque

En las gradas

-Parece que tu alumno esta perdido- hablo Kurenai volteando a ver a Zabuza

-Por que lo dices?- preguntó el vendado

-De que hablan?- preguntó Kakashi que venía llegando

-De que el alumno de Zabuza ya perdió. Kiba y Akamaru son un equipo perfecto y con ese jutsu más esa cortina es casi imposible que salga ileso Naruto- respondió Kurenai informando al peliplateado

-Así que ya está peleando Naruto- dijo Kakashi

-Si, que no oyes, y te apuesto a que mi alumno sale sin un rasguño de esa neblina- ofreció el Momochi

-De acuerdo que apuestas?- siguió Kurenai

-Me enseñarás como utilizar genjutsu- dijo el Zabuza sorprendiendo a Haku por lo que quería aprender

-Bien pero sino, entrenarás a Kiba y a Shino para las finales- dijo sonriendo con confianza

-Hecho- dijo sin más el azabache y fijaron su vista en el combate

La arena

-Colmillo sobre colmillo- gritó el Inuzuka y los dos comenzaron a girar hasta parecer dos taladros que se metieron dentro de la niebla llendo de un lado a otro y golpeando todo lo que está a su paso hasta que la cortina de humo se desvaneció los Kiba se detuvieron con la respiración agitada

-Eso te enseñará- hablo confiando pero cuando se quitó completamente no había nada ni nadie ahí

-Donde está- hablo buscando por todos lados

-No puedo creer que ataques a lo loco. De verdad eres demasiado creído- se escuchó la voz de Naruto por todos lados

-Muestrate cobarde- gruñó molesto Kiba

-No soy cobarde, no es mi culpa que tu forma de atacar sea abrupta y no midas la fuerza de tu oponente. Aquí estoy- hablo el rubio mientras se veía como salía de la sombra del chico sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar. Kiba sorprendido dio un salto hacia atrás

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes supongo que es mi turno- dijo con una sonrisa que no prometía nada nuevo

-Parece que ganó Zabuza-sensei- hablo Hinata y todos la voltearon a ver

-Aún no acaba el combate- replicó Kurenai, Hinata no dijo nada solo se limitó a señalar el combate.

Kiba molesto de que su ataque no surtiera efecto se lanzó corriendo pero fue recibido por el pie de Naruto que lo tumbó al suelo de forma fuerte y se puso en pose de pelea con un brazo extendido hacia el frente, el Inuzuka rápido se levantó lanzó un zarpazo dirigido al rubio que detuvo con el brazo izquierdo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con el derecho en eso Akamaru aún transformado en Kiba aparece atrás de él y lo toma por los brazos dándole oportunidad a Kiba de golpear a Naruto que solo fue corriendo hacia atrás hasta que hizo pegarse contra la pared perdiendo el agarre el clon dando vuelta de forma rápida dio un rodillazo a las costillas haciendo que pierda la transformación y quedé inconciente

-Akamaru!!!- gritó alarmado el Inuzuka y se aventó sin pensar contra su oponente, a media carrera Naruto salto propinándole un rodillazo en la cabeza que lo tiro de nuevo

-Esto ya no es divertido- dijo de forma aburrida el ojiazul y movió las manos dirigiendo sus dedos hacia arriba bajo la mirada espectante de todos fue cuando la propia sombra de Kiba se levantó como tentáculos impidiendo que se mueva. Naruto corrió y saltó poniendo sus rodillas en los hombros del castaño y dándole tres golpes con ambos codos en la cabeza, cuando bajó del chico las sombras también bajaron a su lugar y Kiba cayó desmallado.

-Ganador Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Hayate en shock por el combate presenciado y Naruto subió a la grada mientras todos lo miraban

-Parece que gane- hablo burlón Zabuza mientras Kurenai desviaba la mirada molesta

-Gano qué? Zabuza-sensei- preguntó Naruto al llegar

-Una apuesta contra la sensei del equipo ocho- respondió tranquilo

-Naruto por qué a él si le dices sensei y a nosotros no?- preguntó dolido Kakashi

-Por que ninguno aquí me ha enseñado nada, y si algo aprendí de mis anteriores maestros es que el respeto se gana, y zabuza-sensei en lo poco que lleva aquí nos ha enseñado bien a diferencia de usted, Kushina-sama y lady Hana que estuvieron a nuestro cargo- explicó el rubio

-Que fue ese estilo de pelea Naruto- preguntó Gai un jōnin de traje de espandex con calentadores naranja

-Oh es un estilo de pelea empleado hace mucho. Me costó demasiado aprenderlo- dijo riendo el ojiazul

Las peleas siguientes fueron entretenidas, Yugito de Kumo peleó contra un compañero de Kurotsuchi ganando rápidamente gracias a su velocidad y a que hizo crecer sus uñas con chakra dando alucion a grarras dándole una idea al rubio, luego fue la batalla de Menma vs el otro compañero de Kurotsuchi ganando Menma por la fuerza bruta enseñada por Tsunade y Kushina sumándole el rasengan de Minato lo dejaron mordiendo el polvo, el combate de Gaara vs Rock Lee fue bestial, él chico cabeza de tazón demostró ser alguien de temer al demostrar su Taijutsu con las puertas internar lastimosamente no fue suficiente para vencer al pelirrojo que usando su arena disminuía el daño, al final mostrando lo sádico que podría ser trató de matar a Lee pero su sensei lo salvó llevándolo a la enfermería y dejando como ganador al de la arena.

-Siguiente combate Haku Yuki de Konoha vs Suigetsu Hozuki de Kiri- hablo el castaño y los dos bajaron

-Comiencen- Hayate dijo y se retiró, Suigetsu saco unas botellas con agua, las esparció por toda la arena y trazó sellos de manos

-Dragon de agua- gritó, se formó y atacó a Haku, al momento en que iba a impactar salto a un lado golpeando el suelo, ella rápido también hizo sellos de manos

-Agujas de hielo- dijo y volaron hacia el peliblanco que no se movió pero al impactar lo atravesaron

-Eso no funcionará, mi kekkei genkai me convierte en un ser hecho totalmente de agua- hablo confiado el chico.

Gradas

-Jajaja- se oían las risas de Naruto y Hinata, hasta una leve risa de Zabuza se oía

-Que les causa gracia- preguntó extrañado Kakashi

-Haku es el peor enemigo que pudo tener ese chico- respondió Hinata

-Por que?- preguntó Kurenai pero nuevamente la peliazul señaló la pelea

Batalla

-Enserio?- preguntó con un toque de decepción la chica

-Si- contestó orgulloso el peliblanco

-Esto será rápido- hablo para terminar la pelea

-Ventisca- dijo Haku y dio un soplido hacia el Hozuki y de su boca salió una aire frío que congeló al chico de cuello para abajo

-Soy la peor enemigo que pudiste tener- dijo burlona y comenzó a subir las gradas

-Ganadora, Haku Yuki- dictaminó el sensor

-Eso fue rápido- dijo Ino que recién despertaba junto a Sakura

-Oh bienvenida Ino- saludo su sensei

-Dado a que hubo un combate donde ninguna de las participantes paso se deberá hacer otro para tener un número par, el oponente será al azar- hablo Hayate avergonzando a las genin recién despiertas y sus senseis y la pantalla se movía

-Bien Ryoga de Kumo peleará contra Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos bajen- hablo el sensor y así hicieron

-Que lata volver a pelear- se quejó el rubio

-Acaso estás cansado- hablo burlón el otro chico

-Para nada solo es aburrido, así que lo lamento pero acabaré rápido- dijo confiado haciendo enojar al otro

-Hinata mira esta técnica está linda y letal como tú- gritó el ojiazul haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga y poniendo una sonrisa en Minato

-Comiencen- gritó y se fue de la arena el chico comenzó a trazar sellos de manos pero se detuvo al sentir un temblor y volteó a ver a Naruto

-Árbol del edén- dijo y la tierra se resquebrajó saliendo llamas moradas formando un árbol de cerezo negro con flores moradas brillantes y comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el lugar

-Que es esto- preguntó Ryoga y tomó una hoja pero al tocarla se quemó era una lluvia de la que no podía escapar

-Demonios y no tengo ningún jutsu de agua o tierra- se lamentaba el chico

-Rindete no podrás evadirlo- aconsejó Naruto, el chico lo ignoró e hizo su jutsu pero fue detenido por la lluvia de fuego, el lugar cada vez estaba más lleno de los pétalos que hacían difícil moverse

-Me rindo- dijo deprimido el joven

-Ganador Naruto Uzumaki- anunció Hayate

-Que jutsu más genial- hablo Ino asombrando a su equipo

-Donde la aprendiste?- preguntó mirando al rubio

-Dudo que tú la puedas usar- dijo de forma indiferente

-Así? Por qué no?- preguntó molesta

-Primero, no te tomas está vida enserio al andar chillando por alguien al igual que tú amiguita, dos, eres patética con la fuerza que tienes y al despreciar la oportunidad de entrenarte yo mismo y tres no es un jutsu- enumero el chico haciendo enojar a la rubia

-Naruto no crees que eres un poco duro con ella?- preguntó preocupada Hinata

-No Hinata, tal vez es tu amiga y yo la aguanto por lo mismo pero para mí no es nada ni nadie- hablo de forma fría

-Bueno, todos los que pasaron vengan para anunciar lo último antes de retirarse- habló el tercer hokage y todos se acercaron

-Bien ahora Anko pasará y ustedes tomaran un número- dijo Ibiki y así pasó Anko y los finalistas mostraron su número

-De acuerdo los combates están así- Ibiki y mostró una tabla con los combates a realizar

1 Naruto vs Utakata

2 Menma vs Yugito

3 Hinata vs Neji

4 Hanabi vs Kurotsuchi

5 Temari vs Shikamaru

6 Haku vs Samui

7 Kankuro vs Shino

8 Sasuke vs Gaara

Cada uno miraba con diferentes emociones los combates, por un lado Utakata estaba intrigado por la forma de pelear de Naruto, Menma veía preocupado a su hermano ya que pelearía con el si ganaba su combate; Hanabi miraba de la misma manera a Hinata ya que tenía el mismo pensamiento, igualmente pensaba en aprender ataques a distancia por la oponente que tenía. Neji veía con odio a Hinata, Shikamaru tenía cara de fastidio, Haku y Samui no le dieron importancia; y Gaara tenía una mirada psicótica.

-Bueno, tienen un mes para la siguiente parte- hablo Hiruzen una vez creyó ya habían asimilado la información

-Por que no peleamos ahora?- preguntó Temari

-Por que como ya les dijimos esto es como un patrocinio de nuestras aldeas, así que debemos reunir a los altos mandos, además ya han visto el poder y técnicas de los demás. Este mes les servirá para prepararse para ello- dijo sereno el Sarutobi

-Si no hay nada más que agregar pueden irse- comento Hiruzen y comenzaron a dispersarse


	9. sorpresas, reflexiones y descanso?

Naruto, Hinata y Haku estaban por salir después de escuchar el discurso del sandaime, iban pensando en que hacer este mes cuando cuatro personas se estaban acercando a ellos.

-Hola hijo, podemos hablar?- preguntó Minato mientras se acercaba con Menma y Hanabi

-Si claro que pasó hokage-sama- respondió el rubio menor

-Bueno, hoy haré una cena de celebración por ustedes que pasaron y quería saber si querían venir- habló el Hokage mirando a los exiliados

-Gracias ahí estaremos, puedo llevar a unos amigos?- aceptó y preguntó Naruto pensando en Zabuza, Haku y Karin

-Claro!!!- dijo emocionado el Namikaze y empezaron a irse

-Nos vemos al rato aniki/Nee-sama- dijeron Menma y Hanabi que se retiraban junto a Minato a con el hiraishin, los chicos voltean a ver a la otra persona que se encontraba ahí

-Que se te ofrece Shikamaru?- preguntó Hinata

-Quiero hablar con Naruto- contestó el chico

-Que deseas?- preguntó ahora el rubio

-El jutsu de las sombras, como lograste un control así?- cuestionó el Nara

-Oh no es un jutsu, Hinata y yo casi no sabemos ninguno; es una habilidad dejémoslo asi- respondió el ojiazul

-Ya veo, fue algo sorprendente- alagó el pelopiña

-Gracias, algo más?- preguntó de nuevo Naruto y este negó

-Nos vamos entonces- dijo el rubio e iba a tomar a Haku pero se le adelantó Hinata y ambas desaparecieron en un rayo dorado, Naruto sonrió

-Celosa. Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó al chico al no ver a nadie más ahí cerca

-Por que no? Así no camino hasta la salida- aceptó Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros así que fue tomado por los hombros por Naruto y fueron sumergiéndose en la sombra de una pared para después salir debajo de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento 10

-Que fue eso?- preguntó mareado el Nara

-Un viaje de sombras- dijo simplemente Naruto

-Se sintió raro- opinó el chico

-La primera vez siempre lo es, bueno adiós- se despidió el rubio y volvió a desaparecer para ir a su casa iba pasando por la entrada del bosque cuando vio a una alarmada y golpeada Kin, así que decidió salir de la sombra

-Hola- saludó detrás de ella, que se alarmó y lanzó agujas senbon que evadió

-Por que hiciste eso?! Y quien te hizo eso?- preguntó molesto

-Mi equipo y Orochimaru lo hicieron, estuvieron a punto de matarme pero logré huir; tú me dijiste que viniera a este lugar- respondió adolorida y triste

-Ya veo, ven sube la casa no está muy lejos de aquí- dijo Naruto para darle la espalda a lo que Kin subió y siguieron el camino a la casa del chico, después de unos 10 minutos llegaron

-Tardaste más de lo que creí- dijo Hinata

-Lo siento, pero en el camino encontré a Kin muy lastimada- respondió Naruto mientras acomodaba a la chica en el sillón

-Que pasó?- preguntó alarmada

-Orochimaru eso pasó- contestó molesto y Hinata procedió a curarla

-Bueno ya le dije a Haku que avise a Zabuza si quieren ir a la cena- anunció la peliazul

-De acuerdo, ya le dijiste a Karin?- preguntó y la chica negó

-Decirme que?- preguntó a aludida mientras bajaba

-Hoy iremos a cenar a la casa de Kushina-sama- dijo Naruto y Karin se asombro

-De acuerdo, quien es ella?- preguntó al ver a Kin

-Se llama Kin Tsuchi, se quedará aquí de ahora en adelante- comentó el rubio, en eso la azabache despierta

-Que sucede como es que ya estoy bien?- preguntó alarmada

-La habilidad de mi Hinata puede curar casi cualquier cosa sin problema- dijo orgulloso el ojiazul

-Bien, descansen un rato y luego a arreglense para ir con Kushina-sama- anunció Naruto y todos asintieron menos Kin

-Que tu no piensas ir o que?- miró acusadoramente Naruto

-Yo por que tendría que ir?- preguntó desafiante

-Por que ahora eres parte de este grupo- finalizó el chico

-Ash de acuerdo- se rindió haciendo reír a Hinata y Karin por el espectáculo, y así pasaron el día tranquilos después de los exámenes y de lo ocurrido con Kin hasta que el momento de la cena estaba por llegar fue cuando se arreglaron

-Bien todos listos?- preguntó Naruto. El llevaba un pantalón negro con zapatos café, una camisa azul manga larga y encima un chaleco anaranjado con la manga izquierda larga y un guante negro (Dennis Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-v)

-Si- dijeron las damas Hinata llevaba un pantalón anbu negro y encima una blusa verde agua manga larga con la parte del cuello blanca y una faja café con un bolso a su costado (Zelda de breath of The wild)

Karin llevaba un pantalón anbu negro hasta la pantorrilla encima una minifalda hasta el muslo azul, una blusa negra con líneas blancas y braceras hasta la mitad del antebrazo negras también con detalles blancos (Hylari flail Inazuma eleven go Galaxy)

y Kin llevaba una blusa blanca y encima un chaleco negro abierto, igualmente unos guantes negros sin dedos, un pantalón entallado negro y unos zapatos negros (Uriko bloody roar forma alterna), y siguieron el camino hacia la casa de Minato a medio camino se encontraron con Zabuza y Haku. Zabuza iba vestido igual sólo que con una playera negra desmangada y Haku llevaba una blusa azul de mangas cortas con las mangas atadas hacia atrás y pantalones negros ajustados (Ukyo Ranma 1/2), finalmente llegaron y tocaron la puerta

-Oh chicos bienvenidos. Pasen- dijo alegre Minato al ver a todos ahí

-Gracias hokage-sama- dijo Naruto y entraron, ya dentro vieron a la familia Namikaze, a la familia Hyuga, a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Hiruzen

-Naruto hijo bienvenido- dijo alegre Kushina

-Hija bienvenida- de igual forma saludó Hana

-Hola a todos- saludaron después a los demás

-Quienes son ellas?- preguntó Hiashi al ver a Karin y a Kin

-Bueno ella es Kin, se acaba de unir a nuestro grupo- dijo sonriendo Naruto

-Y ella es Karin mi prima- anunció de nuevo el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a los presentes excepto a su familia, ya después de esa sorpresa fueron a cenar y platicaban de varias cosas reían; se comportaban como la familia que realmente eran

**Lejos de ahí**

-Crees que sean lo suficientemente fuertes?- preguntó un ser de cabellos blancos mientras hacía esfuerzos por mantener algo

-No lo se, pero a este paso necesitaran todo su poder para detenerlo- respondió un ser morado haciendo la forma de una esfera en sus manos

-Vayan mis seguidores debemos agilizar mí regreso para la purificación- se escuchó una voz con eco y una tenue luz salió de una cúpula

-No podremos hacer mucho ahora, ya sometimos lo más que pudimos- dijo el de cabello blanco agitado

-Si vayamos con los elegidos, eso que hizo le hizo gastar mucha energía- continuó el de cabello oscuro y el albino asintió y ambos sacaron unas alas y partieron a un rumbo desconocido. Mientras la luz iba dirigiéndose a una caverna oscura que iba iluminandose conforme avanzaba fue cuando escucharon "Vayan mis seguidores debemos agilizar mí regreso para la purificación"

-Ya lo oyeron, el momento ha llegado. Ustedes vayan por los campeones y denles caza- dijo un ser verde con un par de cuernos señalando a dos sujetos uno era rojo con ojos amarillos y una cola de lagarto (Quiten la cresta e imaginénlo rojo)

el otro era un ser blanco que pareciera que no tiene cara ya que tiene un agujero en el rostro y detrás de la cabeza una aureola atada a su cabeza dando forma como de atrapa sueños

Los dos asintieron y cada uno fue a su forma, el ser blanco salió disparado como un cohete mientras que el rojo fue bajo tierra

-Pronto la tierra será nuestra compañeros- anunció el ser verde y se escucharon gritos por toda la caverna

**De regreso en la aldea**

Ajenos a todo lo que pasaba en el exterior en la recidencia Namikaze Uzumaki se llevaba una convivencia amena y alegre, incluyendo a los invitados más recientes en la aldea.

-Y quien los entrenará?- preguntó de repente el sannin

-Seguro será Zabuza- comentó Tsunade

-De hecho yo pensaba preguntarles lo mismo después- dijo el nombrado

-Ya veo, seguro quieres centrarte en Haku no?- preguntó sin malas intenciones Kushina

-No, de hecho lo digo por qué a Haku no tengo nada que enseñarle, y Naruto y Hinata pues tampoco hay mucho que enseñar- respondió el azabache

-Que les parece si te entreno Naruto- propuso Jiraiya

-Y yo a ti Hinata- sonrió Tsunade

-Y Menma y Hanabi? Ellos necesitaran su ayuda no?- preguntó inocente Hinata, pero eso fue un valde de agua fría para ellos

-Ellos entrenarán con otras personas- se reincorporo el albino rápido

-Que dicen?- preguntó Tsunade, los chicos dudosos iban a aceptar

-Nosotros los entrenaremos- dijo una dulce voz, todos voltearon hacia donde se escuchó y vieron a dos seres descender del cielo

-Quienes son ustedes- Minato preguntó rápido mientras todos se ponían en guardia

-Maestros!!!- dijeron emocionados los chicos

-Hola mocosos- dijo un tanto alegre el de cabello oscuro

-Que hacen aquí? Creí que vigilaban el sello- preguntó Naruto intrigado a los demás

-Se estabilizó por el momento, pero no tardará en romperse. Por eso venimos aquí, para aumentar su poder ya que pronto se liberará- dijo sujeto de cabello blanco

-Naruto, quienes son ellos?- preguntó Zabuza

-Ellos son nuestros maestros- respondió Naruto

-Él- dijo señalando a el peliblanco

-Es Amenadiel, y él- señalando al azabache

-Es Amok- finalizó

-Un gusto- dijeron los de la casa

-Y ellos son?- preguntó Amenadiel

-Son nuestras familias y amigos- respondió Hinata

-Oh los que los abandonaron por una profecía mal interpretada- dijo mordazmente Amok

-Aunque gracias- dijo sarcástico Amenadiel cambiando su actitud

-Como qué mal interpretada?- preguntó confuso Jiraiya

-Y por qué gracias?- continuó Minato

-Ustedes se dejaron guiar por el poder a lo que me dijo Naruto, el pelirrojo al tener el poder pero no el alma eventualmente se le acabará y en Naruto se reformará, la castaña si a de ser una prodigio en su arte pero si hubieran enseñado una forma distinta a Hinata se hubieran dado cuenta que sería mejor. Pero ya no importa- respondió hiriente Amok

-Y gracias a esa tontería, nosotros obtuvimos a nuestros campeones- contestó Amenadiel

-Así que por eso ya no veía a Naruto y Hinata desde los ocho años- dijo pensativo el sandaime. Pero ya no pudieron continuar por qué se sintió un temblor por toda la aldea y fue cuando algo cayó del cielo y algo emergió de la tierra, se lograban ver dos figuras como en trance

-_Los días van y vienen_\- empezó el ser blanco

-_Las misma historia se repiten constantemente_\- continuó el ser rojo

-_Todo esto es tan ridículo_\- siguió el primero

-_Este mundo está podrido_\- finalizó el segundo, ambos en una especie de trance; para que después el rojo soltara una risa llena de locura

-Donde están sus elegidos Amok, Amenadiel- gritó lleno de locura

-Que hacen aquí Balaam?- preguntó Amok

-Facil, venimos a destruir a los elegidos; así cuando resurga dios se hará la purificación- dijo con ensoñación el ser blanco

-Así que tú también nos traicionas Saraknyal- dijo estoico Amenadiel

-No lo tomes personal, solo es estar en el lado más fuerte- dijo burlón el aludido

-Y bien donde están?- preguntó de nuevo Balaam

-Aqui estamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo Menma y Hanabi con un toque de miedo

-No sean tontos, ustedes ni siquiera tienen una pizca del poder de los guardianes. En cambio ellos- terminó señalando a sus hermanos Saraknyal

-Entonces si erramos en la profecía?- decía en shock Minato

-Deje solo a mi bebé por nada- ambas madres estaban al borde del colapso

-Se equivocan, no están tan errados. Pero eso lo hablaremos después primero acabaremos con los traidores- consoló el ángel

-Espere!!!- gritó Hinata

-Que sucede- respondió el demonio

-Nosotros pelearemos- dijo desafiante Naruto

-Estan locos? Esos son seres diferentes a lo que hemos visto- gritó alterado Hiruzen, igualmente estaban así los sannin

-Bien, háganlo- hablaron los guardianes sonriendo, entonces Hinata fue con el ángel corrompido, y Naruto contra el demonio

-Veamos de lo que son capaces- dijeron confiados los caídos y ambos se lanzaron al combate

-Vamos hay que ayudarlos- dijo Jiraiya y todos estaban por salir pero cuando llegaron al borde de la casa una barrera amarilla apareció

-Que es eso?- preguntó histérico el rubio

-Ellos los enfrentarán- dijo estoico Amok

-Que dices? No podrán contra esos monstruos- dijo enojada Kushina

-Esa es la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros. Ustedes no creen en ellos mientras que nosotros si- dijo volteando a ver a lo demás mostrando unos ojos fríos que los dejo callados, una cortina anaranjada salió de Naruto y tomó forma ahí se encontraba el kyubi que se acercó a los dos seres

-Hola, Amok, Amenadiel- saludó el kitsune, dejando en shock a lo que estaban dentro al ver que salió sin asesinar a Naruto

-Hola, por qué saliste del sello?- preguntó el demonio

-Quiero ver la batalla de un lugar seguro, y el chico me dijo que no quería ayuda eso incluía mi curación- explicó el zorro y los otros dos se encongieron de hombros

**Hinata vs Saraknyal**

Los dos estaban frente a frente, ninguno hacia un movimiento solo se estudiaban para encontrar la debilidad del otro, de repente el agujero de la cabeza de Saraknyal empezó a brillar hasta obtener una luz casi cegadora cuando él decidió que estaba listo

-Cañon de destello- gritó el ser lanzando un gran rayo hacia Hinata

-Muro dimensional- gritó y formó un domo donde cuando pego la técnica está se deslizó hacia arriba perdiéndose hasta desaparecer, Hinata no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el ser golpeando su mandíbula alzandolo un poco para después dar una palmada doble en el estómago del ángel caído con sus manos brillando blanco mandándolo a volar, este cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-No eres mala, pero te falta mejorar y atacar a matar- opinó Saraknyal mientras se levantaba y mostraba que no tenía heridas

-Como?- preguntó preocupada la chica

-Es la curación normal de un ser angelical- respondió burlón

La peliazul con preocupación volvió al combate cuerpo a cuerpo golpeando al ángel por todos lados pero una vez dado el golpe al dar el otro el primero ya estaba curado, se estaba frustrando y no se le ocurría nada que hacer así que salto hacia atrás y formó una pistola con sus manos

-Balas de luz- dijo la joven y de sus dedos salieron varios mini misiles de luz que al impactar contra el caído quemaban la piel y lo hacía gritar de dolor

-Agh- gritaba mientras la arremetida no paraba, así que como si de un jet se tratase salió disparado hacia el cielo; luego con la misma intensidad y fuerza descendía para golpear a su rival mientras se cubría sobre un manto amarillento oscuro donde los proyectiles de la chica no atravesaban. Hinata al ver a su oponente tan cerca creo una barrera pero poco eficaz fue ya que la atravesó sin problemas creando un cráter en el suelo donde yacía tendida la peliazul y un pequeño charco de sangre iba naciendo, mientras su oponente agitado estaba frente a ella.

**Naruto vs Balaam**

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en una demostración de fuerza al tener sus manos empujando al oponente y así hacerlo caer, se notaba que para Naruto era un esfuerzo extra mientras que Balaam solo reía maniáticamente, Naruto se impulsó con el pie derecho y alzó el otro dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que que lo hizo retroceder ganando algo de distancia el demonio solo río y puso su mano en el suelo incrustando sus dedos

-Estacas- mencionó y de la tierra picos salieron tratando de empalar al chico que rápido baño su mano en oscuridad creando una garra y comenzó a destruir las estacas, cuando acabaron saltó hacia Balaam e incrustó su mano en el estómago del sujeto que sin darle importancia tomo la cabeza del rubio y le dio un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que caiga al suelo pesadamente

-Eres débil, no puedo creer que esos dos tengan confianza en basura como ustedes- dijo de manera burlona

Naruto se levantó y comenzó a lanzar bolas de oscuridad hacia el demonio, este solo se metió bajo tierra para salir a espaldas del chico y darle un coletazo que lo hizo alejarse, el rubio se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a canalizar su energía oscura empezando a crearse una cortina de neblina negra entonces Naruto comenzó a reír y lanzaba varias bolas de oscuridad por todos lados y el efecto hacia ver que tenía varios brazos con los que lanzaba la energía, Balaam no previó esto así que empezó a ser acribillado por la energía haciéndolo gritar de dolor por cada impacto que recibía. Ya cansado del castigo como pudo se metió bajo tierra y comenzó a moverse de manera incierta para el chico, este seguía lanzando las bolas; el demonio como pudo salió a solo un metro de distancia y su mano se envolvió en piedra mientras sus garras aumentaban de tamaño.

-Jajaja- reía malignamente mientras atravesaba el pecho del rubio, este solo pudo bajar la vista de forma lenta para después voltear a ver al demonio que seguía riendo cuando sacó abruptamente la mano el chico cayó al suelo formando un río de sangre

**Dentro de la casa**

Todos estaban aterrados e impotentes ninguno podía salir a ayudar a los pequeños, Kushina y Hana estaban en un mar de lágrimas siendo consoladas por sus esposos que miraban con odio al ángel y el demonio, Menma y Hanabi estaban completamente asustados al ver la bestialidad de aquellos seres. Por su parte los sannin y el sandaime estaban sorprendidos por el poder mostrado por los menores aun así estaban preocupados por ellos.

-Es lo querían? Ya están muerto!!!- gritó furioso Hiruzen al ver que los padres no podían hablar, los dos de afuera no respondieron ante la voz airosa del anciano solo siguieron su vista en la pelea

**Con Hinata**

Sentía como la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo, la podía sentir ya en su rostro manchando su mejilla; estaba llorando haciendo una mezcla entre su sangre y lágrimas eran lágrimas de tristeza, irá y frustración, no podía creer que era su fin mejor dicho no quería creerlo

-No acabaré de esta forma!!!- gritó de repente la peliazul así que sin mediar palabra creo las hadas de luz que comenzaron a curarla al estar un poco mejor se levantó, pero algo había cambiado sus ojos la esclerótica era de color amarillo lo que intensificaba el plateado de su iris

-Así que sigues viva- se burló Saraknyal pero al verla a los ojos la preocupación lo inundó así que sin seguir sus juegos salió disparado hacia la chica tratando de darle un zarpazo para así cortarle la cabeza, ella con elegancia movió su cuerpo evadiendo el ataque haciendo que Amenadiel esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, el caído siguió su arremetida contra la joven pero no hacía nada todos los ataques eran bloqueados o desviados

-Pilar de luz- dijo Hinata y dónde estaba el traídor una enorme columna de luz que iluminó toda la aldea se formó y en el centro se encontraba Saraknyal cuando la técnica acabo se podía ver al ser lleno de quemaduras casi carbonizadas

-Tu no puedes vencerme, solo eres una mortal- dijo airoso el ángel

-Eso no importa, ahora muere. Crucifixión divina- habló la peliazul para que la tierra temblará y del suelo salieran cadenas y lo ataran luego apareció una cruz blanca y las cadenas se atan a la cruz para finalmente estacas de luz lo crucifican de las muñecas y tobillos haciendo que diera alaridos de dolor, la peliazul para callarlo lanzó otra estaca dirigida a su corazón matándolo casi inmediatamente.

**Con Naruto**

-"Este es mi fin?"- pensaba el rubio al saberse un agujero en el pecho, recuerdos se arremolinaba en su mente tanto buenos como malos hasta llegar al más reciente una familia; lo que siempre había querido desde hace 3 años y su misión

-Aún no. Aún debo seguir peleando!!!- anunció el chico y se levantó entonces sus ojos cambiaron a tener la esclerótica de color morado oscuro rodeando su iris azul, este hecho hizo sonreír a Amok e hizo que Balaam abriera grande los ojos de la sorpresa

-Capullo de oscuridad- dijo Naruto y una cúpula empezó a formarce alrededor del demonio

-Crees que esto me detendrá? Jajaja recuerda que soy- dijo burlándose cuando la burbuja lo cubrió, el demonio confiado estaba tranquilo cuando una lluvia de cartas calló sobre él que lo hizo gruñir de dolor después sintió como balas oscuras cayeron en el mismo lugar donde estaban las cartas incrustandose aún más y después la esfera desapareció

-Se lo que eres, pero yo sé cómo usar las cosas- habló sereno

-Como un mortal está haciéndome esto- gritó histérico

-La doncella de hierro abraza incluso tus gritos ¡Sufre mientras te atraviesa todo el cuerpo!- recitó el rubio mientras concentraba energía oscura y la lanzaba al cielo

-Iron Maiden- dijo y la doncella bajó del cielo alumbrando la aldea de modo tetrico y los latigos atraparon al demonio y atrallendolo hasta el interior de ella,

-Ustedes están equivocados dios purificara el mundo y lo liberará del mal, deberían servirle. Deberían adorarle!!!!- gritó el demonio tratando de liberarse del agarre de los látigos

-Veamos que te parece esto- dijo pensativo el chico

-Que no salga con una tontería- pensaba Hinata para sí misma preocupada y casi en la inconsciencia

-Oh mi dios...- inició con cara dulce e inocente

-¡Voy a rebanarte en pedazos y darte a comer a los cerdos, en este campo de batalla no hay espacio para un dios de mierda, es hora de apropiarnos de la obra de ese estupido dios vengativo, los campeones tomaremos el lugar que tanto tiempo a robado ese tirano, vamos a dejar desempleado a ese maldito idiota engreído- finalizó con un rostro demencial mientras los látigos atraían completamente al ser que miraba horrorizado al joven por sus palabras, el rubio formo el puño y la doncella comenzó a cerrarse mientras se escuchaban los gritos aterradores de Balaam al ser atravesado por las estacas hasta que finalmente cesaron al cerrararse completamente y un pequeño río de sangre negra salían de los ojos de la doncella de hierro formando sus lágrimas. Esa noche Saraknyal y Balaam fallecieron por las creencias de un dios enloquecido.

-Lo logré- susurraron para después caer en la inconsciencia pero rápidamente sus respectivos antecesores aparecieron sosteniéndolos

**Dentro de la casa**

Había un silencio tal que podría oírse el aleteo de una mariposa, todo el mundo se encontraba en shock por la muestra de poder que se dió; el ataque final de Hinata era bestial tanto que daba escalofríos pero el de Naruto era perturbador para los Hokage, Hiashi y los sannin era algo sorprendente que existiera dicha técnica pero para Kushina y los menores fue un terror total volver a verlo y más por las palabras que pronunció el joven; fue en ese momento que se percataron de la situación y vieron caer a sus hijos

-Naruto/Hinata- gritaron rápido los líderes y fueron a su rescate pero llegaron tarde ya los tenían los antecesores

-Lo han hecho bien- comentó Amok

-Mejor qué bien, estoy seguro que podrán contra él- continuó Amenadiel que vió a los mayores

-Supongo que quieren respuestas- dijo el ángel a lo que los adultos asintieron

-Pues tendrán que esperar, ellos decidirán si decirles o no- habló tajante el demonio que les dio un escalofrío

Así continuaron el resto de la noche en silencio y un poco incómodos por la presencia sobrenatural ahí pero lo soportaron ya que no dejaron que los llevarán donde vivían, querían respuestas y harían lo posible por obtenerlas y deberían ser antes de que el consejo supiera de ello eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando por fin despertaron.

-Que paso aquí?- preguntó el rubio en cuanto bajo del cuarto junto con Hinata, no alcanzo a recibir respuesta por qué Karin ya lo estaba abrazando de igual forma Haku abrazaba a la peliazul

-Nos tenías preocupadas, fue muy peligrosa esa pelea- dijo sollozante la pelirroja y Haku asintió de acuerdo

-Naruto podrías explicarnos que sucedió anoche?- preguntó Minato serio

-Pues que sucedería? Vino un ángel caído y un demonio corrompido pero nosotros les dimos su merecido- respondió con ironía el rubio menor

-Eso lo notamos, lo que nos preguntamos es por qué fueron contra ustedes?- preguntó ahora Hiashi viendo a Hinata

-Pues por que somos los sucesores de la luz y oscuridad- simplemente dijo la peliazul sorprendiendo a todos

-Por que les dijiste- reprendió Naruto

-Ya es momento que lo sepan, es nuestra familia después de todo- dijo Hinata viendo triste al chico, este solo bufó y asintió

-A que se refieren?- preguntó Hana

-Pues verán cuando nos dejaron de lado y alguien anunció que soy el kyubi no tenía lugar seguro para estar y un día que me perseguían entre al bosque oscuro, fue ahí que encontré una casa; luego le dije a Hinata de ella por qué también la ignoraban y fuimos a verla encontramos unos libros que decían unos rituales así que por diversión lo hicimos. Logré convencer a Hinata y sin querer invocamos a nuestros maestros que nos convirtieron en sus sucesores- finalizó su relato el rubio lo más corto posible

-Es nuestra culpa- dijo Kushina para empezar a llorar al igual que Hana y deprimió a todos ahí

-Sucesores para que?- preguntó dubitativo Hiruzen, Naruto suspiró

-Para enfrentar a dios o en su defecto sellarlo nuevamente- respondió dejando de piedra a los presentes

-Es enserio?- preguntó Jiraiya

-Si, verán...- dijo Amenadiel y contó todo lo sucedido

-Eso es increíble- habló por fin Tsunade

-Entonces la profecía si estaba errada- dijo triste Jiraiya

-No, ellos si son los elegidos- señaló Amok

-Pero, los elegidos contra su diosa, Kaguya. Solo espero que no se meta en el camino de nuestros elegidos por qué ahí si morirá- continuó el ángel riendo

-Bien con más razón debemos entrenar a Naruto y Hinata- dijo decidida Kushina

-Ya dijimos que nosotros los entrenaremos- dijo imponente el demonio

-Nosotros podemos enseñarles cosas que ustedes no- habló rápido el sannin

-Claro que no, nosotros llevamos siglos de información incluyendo ésta era- anunció Amenadiel

-Vamos Naruto yo te daré el contrato de los sapos- trató de persuadir el albino

-Si y yo te daré el de las babosas, Hinata- también lo intento Tsunade

-Eso me recuerda, Naruto, Hinata extiendan su brazo- ordenó el ángel y así lo hicieron, entonces los dos tomaron del brazo a su elegido y comenzaron a quemarles formando una figura de un círculo de transmutación

-Para que es esto?- preguntó el rubio

-Con esto podrás invocar cualquier tipo de criatura oscura- respondió Amok

-Y tu cualquier criatura de luz- dijo el ángel, eso desánimo a los sannin

-Aunque tienen que presentarse eso sí- les dijo a los dos el oscuro

-Bueno nos vamos tenemos que entrenar; tu también entrenarás con nosotros- dijo Amenadiel señalando a Haku

-Yo? Por qué?- preguntó rápido

-Crees que no nos dimos cuenta? Posees energía de hielo y no sólo chakra, así que ven- habló molesto amok. Haku solo volteó a ver a Zabuza que le dio una afirmación y fue con ellos, ya todos juntos desaparecieron en un destello blanco y oscuro

-Bueno yo me retiro también- anunció Zabuza para irse a su casa dejando a las familias Namikaze-Uzumaki y Hyuga además de los sannin y el tercer hokage

-Que piensan de todo esto?- preguntó Minato a todos

-Que es demasiado para un par de niños- respondió preocupada Hana

-Hay que hacer algo rápido- dijo Hiruzen serio

-Para que?- preguntó ahora jiraiya

-El consejo querrá una explicación sobre lo ocurrido anoche, y si no somos listos harán lo que sea con esos niños- respondió triste el viejo

-En eso tiene razón- dijo Kushina

-No se preocupen, si algo como eso llega a pasar ellos se defenderán bien- respondió alguien los demás voltearon rápidamente a ver a quién habló

-No se supone que se habían ido?- preguntó Hiashi

-Así fue pero yo regresé por algo- dijo el sujeto

-Y eso sería?- cuestionó el sannin

-Pues mi elegida los quiere así que vine a darles esto- habló y les dio una especie de brazaletes a los Hyuga

-Y esto para que es?- preguntó Hanabi

-Eso sirve para que si estás en problemas o quieres hablar puedas comunicarte con ella- anunció el ángel sorprendiendo a la familia y alegrandola

-Lo lamento, pero Naruto no quiso que les diera eso al menos aún no- dijo triste para desaparecer dejando deprimidos a los Namikaze-Uzumaki

-Descuiden, ese tipo dijo aún, eso significa que si lo hará- consoló Tsunade esperanzando a la familia, y continuaron con sus planes para tener al consejo a raya

**En la casa de Naruto y Hinata**

Estaban todos tranquilamente desayunado cuando Amenadiel regreso de su encuentro con las familias de los chicos, se acercó en silencio y también desayunó; una vez acabaron fueron a la parte trasera de la casa para iniciar con todo.

-Bien que nos van a enseñar?- preguntó entusiasmado el chico

-Solo les enseñaremos su modo luz y oscuridad, de ahí en fuera solo los asesoraremos en lo que quieran aprender al igual que con aquella chica- respondió Amok señalando a Haku

-Que es ese modo?- preguntó Hinata

-No se si lo notaron pero anoche en su pelea cuando estuvieron a punto de morir recibieron de repente más energía de la común- inició el ángel mientras los dos jóvenes afirmaban

-Bien pues eso es el modo, ya lo despertaron ahora falta controlarlo y en eso les ayudaremos. Además de presentarlos con las invocaciones que harán- continuó Amok

-Oh cierto, también yo tomaré a Naruto como aprendiz y Amok a Hinata- dijo Amenadiel sorprendiendo a los chicos

-Por que?- preguntó Hinata rápido

-Por que deben conocer un poco de sus contrapartes, no se harán expertos en eso solo sabrán lo básico- habló monótono Amok

-Alguna duda más?- preguntó el ángel y los demás negaron

-Pues iniciemos con el entrenamiento- dijo el demonio


End file.
